De seres mágicos y bestias legendarias
by Firuze Khanume
Summary: Fanfiction Net ha desordenado mis capítulos en el último upgrade, así que les pido disculpas a quienes reciban las alertas. Sólo estoy subiendo el fic de nuevo. ORDENADO.
1. Prologo

I do not own ANY of Rorouni Kenshin characters in any way or extent. However any other characters involved who came from my pen belong to me.

I wrote this for pleasure purposes only, so please don't sue me, since I do not intend. To make any profit from my fic.

**Be warned.** It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend in later stages I'll rate chapter by chapter, according it's contends

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers from it as web as from the Revenge Arc too

88888

Prólogo 

¡No!

El grito rabioso, obstinado, resonó contra las rocas ardientes a su alrededor. El sol caía a plomo sobre él. Las sombras expectantes de las aves de rapiña encima suyo bailaban a su alrededor, esperando que cayera para dar comienzo a su festín.

No podía morir. No debía morir. Aún no...

¡Aun no¡Kami, nunca les he pedido nada, pero por favor...por favor...!

Apenas sentía su cuerpo. Tenía ampollas en el rostro, la espalda, los pies...Las heridas en su costado y su espalda latían infernalmente...

Lleva diez días en el desierto, los dos últimos, sin comida ni agua y con las pocas medicinas que había llevado consigo agotadas también. Su caballo había muerto al cuarto día, exhausto, y su carne y sangre le habían servido para mantenerse hasta el octavo día. Sabía que de no ocurrir un verdadero milagro sería comida para los buitres en pocas horas, por eso ya no le importaba si debía implorar. Había maldecido, gritado de rabia, arrastrado testarudamente su cuerpo por las estepas rocosas, resistiéndose a entregarse a lo que ahora era una realidad inevitable. Sólo le quedaba implorar.

Porque no podría irse en paz de este mundo si no llevaba a cabo la meta que se había fijado tantos años atrás.

No. No podía morir allí, de aquella manera tan absurda.

Siguió avanzando. Uno, dos, tres pasos...Cayó hacia delante. Con terquedad, se levantó, trazas de la sangre de sus manos y rodillas quedaron impresas en la rocosa superficie. Una nueva invitación para los depredadores, pensó.

Dos pasos más...El suelo de nuevo contra su rostro...no podía...no debía...pero estaba tan cansado...tan cansado...Cerró los ojos...Un momento, descansaría solo un momento...

Niebla alrededor suyo...¿Niebla?...¿En el desierto?...No... Así que eso era morir...Siempre había imaginado que el frío de la hoja de una espada, el fuego de una bala asesina o el sabor amargo del veneno en sus labios serían lo último que sentiría. Nunca había imaginado niebla... Ya no había remedio...Era inútil seguir luchando...

- Lo siento, 'neesan...lo siento tanto...Te he fallado otra vez...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de hundirse por completo en la niebla.

888888888888888

El espejo en la pared de su estancia refulgía.

_¡Qué extraño!_ la pequeña pelirroja se acercó cautelosamente al mismo _Nunca lo hizo de semejante manera..._

Los espejos mágico eran objetos de cuidado... podían ser peligrosos, caprichosos, impredecibles... El suyo jamás le había presentado problema alguno... hasta ahora.

Trató de mirara a través de él, desde distancia segura.

Algo... no, _alguien_ ( _¿un humano?_ Se preguntó aún más confundida) estaba allá afuera, arrastrándose obstinadamente sobre las candentes arenas del desierto...

Porqué el espejo le mostraba aquella imagen, ella no lo sabía... Los humanos morían todos los días en el desierto. No era nada fuera de lo común y hasta debía esperarse de seres tan frágiles. Era tan rutinario como el canto de las flores de cristal...

Entonces ¿qué hacía al humano tan especial para que el espejo lo mostrase de aquella forma?

Se acercó a la imagen centelleante, entrecerrando los ojos, su cuerpo en tensa expectación, estudiando el reflejo frente a sus ojos con completa concentración.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba tan claro como los dorados cielos del reino Yinn en medio de un día de verano. La figura que le devolvía el espejo no era la de un ser humano común y silvestre.

A pesar de la tupida y rebelde cabellera color plata que coronaba su cabeza, se trataba de un joven varón humano. Aún con la apariencia miserable que sus heridas y la inclemencia del desierto habían dejado en él todavía tenía fuerzas a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su inmediata atención no era lo visible a los ojos, sino lo oculto: su naturaleza mágica.

_¿Un guerrero mestizo?_ pensó asombrada, mirando al hombre alto, de atlética complexión manteniéndose apenas en pie en medio de las arenas hirvientes.

Estaba azorada.

¡Un humano con herencia mestiza!

Había oído las historias, como todo el mundo, acerca de las Bestias Mágicas, aquellos antiguos Guardianes Protectores tanto de los humanos como de los suyos, los Yinn1, quienes de vez en cuando se unían a humanas para procrear descendencia. Su meta era producir seres de características sobresalientes cuando alguna calamidad estaba a punto de sucederla a algún pueblo o lugar en particular dentro del Reino Humano, seres aptos para llevar adelante un liderazgo sabio y capaz, o de excepcionales actos de heroísmo capaces de inspirar a las futuras generaciones en la búsqueda de la justicia y el cumplimiento del deber.

Pero como los mismas criaturas que los engendraban, estos seres eran extremadamente sensibles a los eventos que se sucedían a su alrededor y al medioambiente en el cual surgían. Así, seres nacidos para beneficio de sus comunidades, si eran influenciados erróneamente podían transformarse en esclavos de la más abyecta oscuridad.

Meditando en esto la chica se preguntó a quien servía aquel hombre.

Iría a ver a las Venerables. Tenían que ser advertidas..

El mestizo debía ser rescatado. Era menester averiguar quien era y que estaba haciendo allí, pero aún más importante, a quienes servía.

Estaba entusiasmada.

Probablemente recibiría alguna recompensa, pero a ella solo le interesaba convertirse en la guardiana del mestizo. Los humanos siempre la habían fascinado, pero además en este caso se hallaba de por medio su naturaleza mágica.¡Sin dudas sería una experiencia memorable!

Sonrió, echando una última mirada a la imagen que refulgía en la pulida superficie, y haciendo un elegante gesto con las manos, despareció, para obtener su audiencia con las Venerables.

No había tiempo que perder, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más resistiría el humano las durísimas condiciones del desierto...

88888888888888888

Dos figuras, ocultas en la oscuridad observaban los acontecimientos reflejados ante ellos en las aguas ondeantes de la fuente.

- Acaba de comenzar, y no hay vuelta atrás en este camino. Si tu corazonada esta errada, ambos serán destruidos, y no sólo eso, el balance cósmico entero será seriamente perturbado.- dijo una de las siluetas. Se podía adivinar por la voz profunda pero melodiosa, que se trataba de un hombre.

- Ten confianza.- le respondió la voz suave de la mujer a su lado

- Tengo la completa certeza de que ella fallará. Él nunca fue destinado para ella.

- El destino no está escrito inmutablemente en piedra. Sabes que esa es una verdad universal. Puede ser torcido y enderezado muchas veces. Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí.

- Quizás sea como dices... pero hay cosas con las que no se debería jugar.

¿Nos volveremos a ver- La mujer suspiró.

Ella conocía perfectamente cuan obstinados podían ser los varones de la familia de aquel hombre a su lado. No tenía sentido continuar con la discusión. Solo restaba esperar a que todo saliera como esperaba.

- Sólo si es necesario

- Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya. Vuelvo a pedirte disculpas por las molestias que te causé a ti y a los tuyos durante estos años...

- Tal vez las necesitábamos... – el hombre rió quedamente- Adiós... y buena suerte

- Todos la necesitaremos...

La figura femenina se desvaneció lentamente entre las sombras, hasta que el hombre tuvo la absoluta certeza de que estaba completamente solo nuevamente. Suspiró, elevando una silenciosa plegaria y esperando que la mujer tuviese razón.

Porque si ella había errado en su juicio, todos ellos estaban condenados.

* * *

1 Palabra árabe usada para referirse a los Genios. 


	2. Capítulo 1

I do not own ANY of Rorouni Kenshin characters in any way or extent. However any other characters involved who came from my pen belong to me.

I wrote this for pleasure purposes only, so please don't sue me, since I do not intend. To make any profit from my fic.

**Be warned**. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend in later stages I'll rate chapter by chapter, according it's contends

**The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers from it as web as from the Revenge Arc too**

Nota : Convenciones utilizadas indican pensamientos no expresados verbalmente.

Tres ancianas ricamente vestidas, sentadas en ornamentados tronos tenían la vista fija en una jovencita, que aparentaba no tener más diecisiete o dieciocho años, arrodillada ante ellas con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el suelo. La mayor de las mujeres, sentada al centro del grupo, finalmente habló, con un indisimulado tono de censura en su voz

- Esta fuera de discusión. Los humanos solo traen problemas.

- Además es un varón.- siseó otra de las ancianas con disgusto manifiesto, sacudiendo ligeramente los adornos de perlas que decoraban su blanquecino cabello al ser presa de un involuntario estremecimiento ante el pensamiento

- Pero no es completamente humano...El espíritu del tigre ancestral ruge través de su sangre...- intentó justificarse la jovencita

¡Uf¡Un mestizo! Tanto peor...- la tercera anciana frunció el seño en un claro gesto de repugnancia- Las bestias mágicas deberían ser encerradas de una vez por todas. Cuando se mezclan con los mortales, solo traen calamitosas consecuencias a ambos reinos.

- Esto hace las cosas aún más claras y definitivas.- terció la primera de las mujeres

- Pero...pero...Es de los nuestros...al menos en parte...¡no podemos dejarlo morir así- la muchacha levantó la cabeza y enfrentó al grupo con un evidente aire de desafío en la voz y la mirada

¡Es intolerable que una niñita de apenas doscientos años de edad se atreva a levantarnos la voz así! – la mayor de las ancianas parecía exasperada- Asiya, cuando hace cincuenta años viniste pidiendo refugio desde el clan del Oeste, te aceptamos, aún contra todas las recomendaciones de tu propio gente. Se nos advirtió de tu voluntarioso carácter y tu insolencia, pero consideramos que era debido a la impulsividad propia de tu juventud y creímos que con unas décadas alejada de todo lo que te era querido, reflexionarías. Sin embargo, tu carácter no solo no ha mejorado sino que eres aún más rebelde, insolente y desobediente que cuando llegaste. Esta es la última advertencia, niña. La decisión de este Concilio es inapelable y definitiva, no interferirás con la suerte del humano, sea mestizo o no. Ningún varón, humano o no tiene permitido manchar este recinto sagrado con su presencia. Si violas nuestra orden en modo alguno, serás expulsada definitivamente de nuestros clanes, y no encontrarás refugio alguno en este reino. Solo hay queda otro clan, pero es enemigo mortal de los tuyos y de nosotros, por lo que tampoco podrás recurrir a ellos. Así que considera tu futuro con cuidado, antes de volver a desafiarnos. Ahora, retírate. Y espero que como expiación por tu falta de respeto, te retires en absoluta soledad por los próximos treinta días. Tal vez el silencio te haga meditar y te enseñe a ser más humilde.

La anciana mayor la despidió con un gesto de la mano.

La joven llamada Asiya tenía los puños crispados y blancos, pero hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro sin darles la espalda pero con la cabeza gacha, no por humildad, sino para evitar que vieran su mirada cargada de ira y desafío, aunque sabía que era inútil tratar de ocultarse de las Venerables. Ellas la conocían demasiado bien como para que pudiera engañarlas.

Mascullando groserías en cuantos idiomas le venían a la mente, tanto humanos como de los de su reino, tomó un puñado de pertenencias para dirigirse al lugar que había elegido para realizar sus frecuentes penitencias. Esta vez era un mes completo de encierro...debía aprovisionarse adecuadamente...

Dio un suspiro antes de abandonar su refugio por el largo período de su expiación y recorrió con la mirada el lugar al que no vería por varias semanas. Un espejo de ornado marco destellaba en un rincón...No pudo resistir la tentación. Debía echarle una última mirada al motivo de su castigo...

El hombre trastabillaba en medio del pedregoso desierto. De pronto cayó hacia delante. Asiya ahogó una exclamación de angustia. Lo vio volver a ponerse en pie y dar dos pasos vacilantes antes de volver a caer . Estaba segura que esta vez, él no se levantaría.

¡Malditas viejas brujas! 

¿Por qué las Venerables tenían que ser tan poco razonables? Era solo un hombre, un mortal. Ciertamente no podía causarles ningún daño, mucho menos a ellas. Y además tenía conexión con su reino por la parte de bestia mágica que corría por su cuerpo.

No, no podía dejarlo morir...¿Pero que podía hacer? Sobre todo ahora que estaba castigada y no podría tener contacto con nadie...

No podría tener contacto con nadie...Y nadie con ella...

Perfecto...Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esa era la solución a su dilema. Salvaría al joven humano de cabellos canos...

Dejó sus cargas más frívolas de ropa y libros y empacó el pequeño arcón con sus talismanes y tesoros y libros mágicos. Iba a necesitarlos mucho en los siguientes treinta días...


	3. Capítulo 2

I do not own ANY of Rorouni Kenshin characters in any way or extent. However any other characters involved who came from my pen belong to me.

I wrote this for pleasure purposes only, so please don't sue me, since I do not intend. To make any profit from my fic.

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend in later stages I'll rate chapter by chapter, according it's contends

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc too, although my fic will not follow neither the anime nor the manga, and I will break some rules.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro**

Había llegado a la carrera a su lugar de retiro. Apremiada por el tiempo, trazó velozmente un círculo mágico de limaduras de hierro y sal. Para mayor protección, colocó en las cuatro puntos correspondientes a los puntos cardinales plumas de fénix y encendió velas hechas con grasa de unicornio. Con eso debía bastar para mantener al humano oculto de la mirada de las Venerables. Sólo debía asegurarse que él nunca saliera del círculo hasta que lo devolviera al reino humano.

Se sentó en el centro del círculo y con toda la fuerza de la que disponía se concentró en transportarlo. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y trajera junto con él a algún depredador desagradable.

Después del tercer intento, tuvo éxito. Temblorosa por el desgaste de energías se acercó al cuerpo yaciente. Apenas respiraba.

Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de ampollas, la piel partida y sangrante en una gran extensión, los labios agrietados e hinchados... Y heridas de espada profundas y gravemente infectadas. Tardaría mucho tiempo en sanarlo por completo, aún con magia.

Se inclinó y colocó su cabeza en su falda. Lo primero que hizo fue darle de beber. Estaba casi inconsciente y balbuceaba incoherentemente en un idioma poco común para las tierras donde lo había hallado: Japonés, pero pudo beber por sí mismo. Le costó hacer que tomara el agua en sorbos cortos, pero finalmente lo logró.

Después de un rato, el hombre, que debía estar en la mitad de su segunda década de vida, se durmió, exhausto.

Definitivamente debía bañarlo, limpiar sus heridas y curarlas. Tomando coraje, comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente, con la mayor de las precauciones para evitar causarle más dolor, ya que la piel expuesta se había adherido en muchas partes a la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Al margen de su calamitoso estado actual, era evidente que se trataba de un hombre muy cuidadoso con su cuerpo. Los músculos firmes y desarrollados hablaban de un duro, intenso entrenamiento en algún tipo de arte guerrera. Las numerosas cicatrices ya curadas confirmaban esa impresión.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un profundo carmesí y sintió que la sangre afloraba a cada rincón de su cuerpo al quitarle la última prenda. Jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre adulto completamente desnudo antes. Después de todo, ella aún era una jovencita, como le habían señalado las Venerables. Aunque debía admitir que ya aún antes de los cien años de edad, la mayoría de sus primas y hermanas habían adquirido cierto tipo de...experiencia, de la cual ella carecía por completo. Apartó la mirada de aquel humano, avergonzada.

Con cuidado de no romper el círculo mágico sentó al joven en la tina de madera que tenía para su baño cuando era forzada a retirase en aquel sitio. Sopló tres veces y ésta se llenó de agua tibia. Con un paño suave limpió la sangre y retiró la piel que colgaba de las ampollas abiertas. El agua se tiñó de rojo. Soplando una vez la cambió para evitar empeorar la situación de las heridas infectadas (aunque ella podía manejarlas). Debió repetir el procedimiento tres veces, hasta que solo hubo trazas de jabón en el líquido.

Después de secarlo, lo cubrió de ungüentos, lo vendó concienzudamente y lo vistió con una túnica de seda. En unas horas, no habría siquiera cicatrices de las ampollas. Sin embargo, las heridas de espada eran otro asunto, completamente distinto. Era increíble que hubiera sobrevivido a la perdida de sangre y la infección. Sin duda, su parte de bestia mágica lo había salvado. Ningún mortal común habría sobrellevado las heridas, en primer lugar, ni hablar de la infección que tenía.

Confiaba que sus pociones y la magia acabarían bajando la fiebre y destruyendo la contaminación de sus lesiones. Pero él necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio extremo que lo habían llevado tan cerca de la muerte.

Asiyah sólo rogaba que fuera lo suficiente afortunada para que él se recobrara pronto y pudiera devolverlo al reino de los humanos antes de que las Venerables pudieran notar su desobediencia...

En algún lugar de la ciudad más corrupta de China, Shanghai, Wu Heishin se frotaba las manos, en regocijo evidente.

Después de más de una década a la sombra de Yukishiro Enishi, podría disfrutar del poder real. Ya no era el Numero Dos.

El haber puesto en la pista del paradero de su ya extinto jefe a sus enemigos después de concluir su último viaje a Dunhuang, en plena Ruta de la Seda había sido una brillante estrategia, ejecutada de manera casi casual, de manera que nadie pudiera sospechar de él.

Había llegado a odiar al bastardo arrogante, pero ya era lo suficientemente peligroso como aliado para arriesgarse a ser su enemigo abiertamente. Saber que el inmisericorde, potente y temerario asesino ahora era alimento de las alimañas del desierto lo llenaba de satisfacción. ¡Ah, de nuevo la mente era más útil que el músculo!

En fin... Sabía que ese último pensamiento no era enteramente correcto, porque Yukishiro había sido astuto y resbaladizo a lo largo de los años. No podía ser de otra manera, puesto que era el más joven de los jefes de la Mafia de Shanghai, y posiblemente el más joven de toda la historia de China. No se llega a escalar tan alto en tan poco tiempo solo sobre la base de músculos y talento asesino.

Pero, ahora por fin estaba muerto. Por fin se había librado de él.

Era un alivio. El tipo le daba escalofríos. Había llegado a pensar con los años que algo no le funcionaba completamente bien en la cabeza. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con la idea de su hermana muerta y la venganza sobre su asesino, que no era otro que su propio cuñado.

A pesar de esto, no podía decirse que Yukishiro Enishi estaba demente, al menos no lo suficiente, como para sacarlo de en medio sin ganarse las sospechas y animosidad de los demás jefes del Sindicato.

Definitivamente no era gente a la que les agradaran los subordinados con una ambición demasiado notoria.

Caminó hacia el amplio salón desde el cual su ahora difunto jefe había llevado sus negocios durante la última década, y se sentó en el confortable sillón de cuero negro frente al escritorio, poniendo sus piernas sobre la maniáticamente pulida superficie. Imaginó lo furioso que Yukishiro estaría si pudiera verlo desde donde estuviera...

¡Ah, que placer que daban estas pequeñas venganzas!

Una sonora carajada resonó por los salones de la mansión y los sirvientes sacudieron las cabezas en evidente disgusto, pensando que tal vez su nuevo patrón fuese aún más extraño que el anterior...

Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron sin incidentes mayores.

Cada vez que el hombre salía de su estado de inconsciencia, ella volvía a dormirlo, excepto para alimentarlo, lo que hacía manteniéndolo solo lo suficientemente conciente para que no se ahogara al tragar. Era mejor, tanto para su restablecimiento como para evitar que durante alguno de los momentos en que no estaba con él, saliera de los confines del círculo mágico, poniendo en evidencia su presencia para las Venerables.

Era muy incómodo tener que atenderlo como a un bebé, pero aquello era mejor que ser expulsada del Reino.

A medida que los días pasaban, el por qué de su decisión de rescatarlo se le tornaba más confusa.

Siempre había tenido una curiosidad innata por los humanos y de vez en cuando se aventuraba en su reino para observarlos. En una oportunidad había pasado toda una década en Isfahan solo para aprender como vivían...

Pero esta vez era algo más que mera curiosidad, simpatía o lástima.

El humano tenía algo que la había obligado a actuar tan impulsivamente. Eso, sumado al hecho de la prohibición de las Venerables, y su consiguiente y predecible rebelión, habían dado forma al peligroso cóctel de tentación y aventura que terminó llevándola a arriesgar todo por aquel desconocido, que en el mejor de los casos, nunca volvería a ver...

Suspiró y le echó una mirada al objeto de sus actuales preocupaciones.

Estaba casi completamente repuesto de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre. En un par de días, estaría en condiciones de transportarlo a Beijing, desde donde seguramente podría regresar a donde fuera que perteneciese.

Una cosa que encontraba curiosa es que no fuese chino. Raramente podían hallarse japoneses tan dentro del territorio continental.

Aun se hallaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando ocurrió la catástrofe:

La Venerables decidieron darle una vistita de cortesía...

Se despertó sobresaltado, sentándose casi de un salto en lo que parecía un futón.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía la menor idea de donde se hallaba.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba perdido en el desierto, los buitres a punto de hacerse un festín con él.

Ahora se hallaba en el interior de lo que parecía ser una tienda, solo.

Se miró detenidamente. Casi con incredulidad notó que todas sus ampollas habían desaparecido y sus heridas, que aparecían cuidadosamente vendadas, parecían casi completamente curadas. Era evidente que había estado inconsciente mucho más que unos pocos días. Y quien lo hubiera encontrado, lo había atendido muy bien durante aquel tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, buscando cualquier traza de peligro u hostilidad potencial alrededor.

Sintió la presencia de un ki muy extraño y poderoso, un tanto alejado de la tienda.

Trastabillando y apoyándose en cuanto estaba a su alcance, los músculos temblándole por la falta de uso, salió afuera.

Un camello completamente cargado se hallaba arrodillado a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba. A su lado, dos magníficos caballos árabes, los más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, descansaban atados a una estaca clavada en la arena.

Mientras miraba el improvisado campamento, el viento le trajo el sonido de lo que parecía ser una mujer cantando.

Con pasos vacilantes, siguió la voz, hasta llegar a su dueña, que era en efecto una mujer y para su sorpresa, además la poseedora del poderoso ki que había sentido antes.

La imagen era irreal. Una mujer pequeña, con la voz más exquisita que hubiera escuchado nunca cantaba destilando una tristeza infinita, en un idioma que no reconocía, en medio de uno de los más mortales desiertos de la Tierra, y por si eso fuera poco poseía el ki propio de un guerrero de primera calidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en una ilusión del desierto.

La mujer seguía allí.

Ella giró su cabeza y reprimió un grito de sorpresa al verlo allí parado.

De pronto, sus piernas cedieron por el esfuerzo y cayó de rodillas, sobre la arena.

Ella corrió hacia él y detuvo su caída hacia delante.

Poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para que la usara de apoyo, lo ayudó a volver a la tienda y lo hizo recostar nuevamente.

¿ Quién... eres¿Cómo... llegué aquí- con voz torpe por el poco uso repitió la pregunta dos veces, una en mandarín y otra en cantonés, rogando por que ella entendiera alguno de los dos idiomas.

- Fue una locura. No debió haberse movido. Yo... solo salí unos momentos... Pero en fin...al menos esta despierto...- ella le respondió, para su sobresalto en japonés.

Él era obviamente un japonés. Pero por el color de los ojos de la mujer y la piel blanquísima que dejaba traslucir las finas venas que la atravesaban por debajo no le cabía dudas de que era gaijin. Y los gaijin tenían la costumbre de no diferenciar los rasgos faciales chinos de los japoneses. Era indudable que ella si los diferenciaba. Tomó nota del hecho, para analizarlo cuando su mente estuviera en mejores condiciones.

¿Cómo-llegue-aquí?

Puntualizó cada palabra y por primera vez miró a la mujer a los ojos, con una mirada que debía dejar claro que no aceptaría evasivas. Estaba ciertamente agradecido a quienes le habían salvado la vida, pero no era un hombre que estuviera en posición de correr más riesgos que los estrictamente necesarios.

Para su sorpresa, ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin una traza de intimidación, más bien revelaban que ella parecía divertirse. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente en los ojos más extraños e hipnotizantes que nunca había enfrentado. Eran de color esmeralda, en el que se fundían unas extrañas chispas doradas que parecían estar en perpetuo movimiento.

Definitivamente, esa no era una mujer ordinaria. Nada en ella lo era... Un sentimiento de incomodidad y tensión lo invadió. Estaba completamente desarmado, débil y aunque ella era mucho más pequeña y de exterior frágil, todo le gritaba que no era seguro dejarse guiar por las apariencias.

- Te encontré cuando estabas a punto de ser devorado. Y no me pareció adecuado que eso te sucediera... Así que...

¿Dónde están los demás?

- Estabas solo...

- No... hablo de tus compañeros... la caravana... Es obvio que una mujer no puede andar sola por el desierto, en medio de la Ruta de la Seda, mucho menos armar una carpa, cargar un camello y dos caballos y atender a un herido sin ayuda.

Ella lo miró unos instantes dubitativa, y luego le respondió.

- Bueno... si iba con una caravana y mi hermano cuando te encontramos. Pero llevábamos otros dos camellos y en medio de la travesía, una noche se soltaron. Mi hermano fue en su busca y me dejó aquí, porque no podía seguirlo a él y tampoco a la caravana. Esto sucedió hace dos días y no ha regresado aún. De todas maneras, él me ordenó que si pasaba una nueva caravana y tu estabas en condiciones de seguir el viaje, me dirigiera como estaba planeado hasta Dunhuang. Allí tenemos familia. Yo les avisaré y vendrán a buscarlo. Temo que si nos quedamos aquí, puedan aparecer bandidos o se nos agoten las provisiones esperándolo. Ahora que estas consciente, será más fácil unirse a una caravana.

- Ah... ya veo...

La respuesta pareció satisfacerlo... por el momento.

¿Tienes hambre?

- Definitivamente...

Ella le alcanzó un tazón con arroz. El sabor era absolutamente espantoso, pero después de lo que había comido durante sus primeros tiempos en Shanghai, sabía que uno no debía ser demasiado exquisito en materia culinaria y agradecer cuando podía llevarse algo a la boca.

¿Cuánto hace que me encontraron?

- Aproximadamente tres semanas.

La sorpresa hizo que se atragantara con la comida. Y muy pronto se encontró con ella ayudándolo a recuperar la respiración y alcanzándole un vaso de agua.

_Tres semanas... el bastardo de Heishin debe estar festejando mi muerte... Espero que no haya arruinado demasiado las cosas para cuando regrese..._

¿Cómo te llamas?

- Asiyah... ¿Y tú?

- Enishi

Era suficiente con darle su nombre de pila. No sabía si ella y su hermano eran confiables, o si solo deseaban venderlo a alguno de sus enemigos, por lo que era evitar ahondar en detalles que pudieran identificarlo fácilmente. De ser la primera de las opciones, vería que fuesen amplia y generosamente recompensados por sus esfuerzos y cuidados. En el segundo caso... aunque estaba muy debilitado, no permitiría que lo tomaran tan fácilmente.

- Bien, Enishi... Creo que debes descansar. Para ser el primer día en tres semanas que estas despierto, has hablado y te has movido demasiado. Duerme. Tal vez mañana pase una caravana y no queremos perderla.

Tenía mil preguntas para hacerle, pero una ola de inesperado cansancio lo invadió, y accedió a volver a dormir. El sueño le llegó en instantes.

ESO estuvo cerca... suspiró Asiyah, relajándose cuando el ritmo sostenido de la respiración del hombre le indicó que estaba dormido.

Ahora estaba a solas de nuevo. A solas con sus pensamientos... con sus recuerdos.

Salió de la carpa y volvió a alejarse. No quería que sus sollozos despertaran al humano llamado Enishi.

N de la A :

Isfahan : Ciudad de Persia ( Irán a partir de 1935), antigua capital de aquel Imperio y una de las más bellas ciudades del mundo.

Dunhuang : Situada en la actual provincia china de Gansu, esta ciudad se encuentra en el extremo occidental del llamado corredor de Gansu. Su nombre significa "próspera, floreciente", ya que antiguamente era la intersección de dos importantísimas rutas comerciales en la llamada Ruta de la Seda. Esta Ruta era la comunicación más importante entre Occidente y el Extremo Oriente, a través de la cual no solo fluían las mercancías sino la cultura, los inventos y el conocimiento. Esta ciudad de halla en los límites del más inmisericorde desierto del mundo el desierto de Taklimakan, cuyo nombre significa en lengua Uygur "el que entra (allí) no vuelve a salir"

En el próximo capítulo se explicará porqué Yukishiro Enishi se extravía allí


	4. Capítulo 3

I do not own ANY of Rorouni Kenshin characters in any way or extent. However any other characters involved who came from my pen belong to me.

I wrote this for pleasure purposes only, so please don't sue me, since I do not intend. To make any profit from my fic.

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend in later stages I'll rate chapter by chapter, according it's contends

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc too, although my fic will not follow neither the anime nor the manga, and I will break some rules.

Kamui : Mil gracias por tus comentarios. Definitivamente, Tomoe hará algunas apariciones "estelares" en el fic, aunque como espíritu, por lo menos POR AHORA...Veremos que nos depara el futuro...Jejeje.

Capítulo 3: Dunhuang 

Divisaron las nubes de arena moviéndose hacia ellos justo antes del amanecer.

Eran lo suficientemente grandes para asegurar que se trataba de una caravana en movimiento y no de bandidos.

A pesar de su debilidad, Enishi consiguió ayudar a la mujer a desarmar la tienda y cargarla en el lomo del camello.

Luego, montaron y se dirigieron hacia la columna que avanzaba.

Cuando llegaron hasta ella, antes de que Asiyah pudiera decir palabra, Enishi se adelantó e hizo los arreglos necesarios para poder unirse a la caravana. Después del shock y la ira iniciales por aquella brusca muestra de autoritaria intromisión en sus decisiones, Asiya admitió para sus adentros que la acción de Enishi había sido definitivamente la más prudente. En aquellas regiones la opinión o palabras de una mujer valían tanto como cualquier puñado de la arena que los circundaba arrojado al viento. Simplemente, el jefe de la caravana ni siquiera se hubiera detenido a hablar con ella o la hubiera considerado seriamente. O tal vez peor. Quizás, habrían tratado de capturarla. Y entonces no hubiera tenido otra salida que pelear...

No era que realmente no pudiera arreglárselas sola. Estaba desterrada para siempre del reino de los Yinn, pero mantenía intactos todos y cada uno de sus poderes. De hecho, a medida que pasaran los años, éstos se incrementarían de la misma manera que si hubiera permanecido entre los suyos. Sin embargo, si vivía entre humanos, debía mantenerse dentro de sus reglas de juego, aunque estas la irritasen. Y vaya que la irritaba el cambio de una sociedad jerárquica y matriarcal, a una igualmente jerárquica pero absolutamente machista y patriarcal.

Después de la sentencia de las Venerables y su expulsión, su plan inicial había sido trasladarse directamente a alguna de las grandes ciudades del interior de China y dejar al humano allí. Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez el despertar estando todavía en el desierto acarrearía menos preguntas que el levantarse en medio de Beijing o alguna de las grandes ciudades imperiales. Así que se trasladó a un lugar que sabía sería atravesado por una caravana en cuestión de horas, dándole al humano suficiente tiempo para despertarse y recibir algunas explicaciones simples y más o menos convincentes.

Lo miró con el rabillo del ojo. A pesar de la evidente incomodidad al cabalgar, debida tal vez a los días de inmovilidad y al dolor residual de sus heridas, parecía lo suficientemente repuesto para arreglárselas por sí mismo.

Estaba resuelto.

En el momento en que llegasen a Dunhuang, lo dejaría y desaparecería. No quería recordatorios de su miseria dando vueltas a su alrededor.

A medida que avanzaban en su marcha, Yukishiro Enishi se ensimismaba cada vez más profundamente en el cuidadoso repaso de las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a la presente situación.

Después de negociar y tratar infructuosamente durante años de establecer conexiones con los jefes que dominaban el Oeste de China (y por consiguiente la productiva Ruta de la Seda... y del opio), había logrado finalmente una alianza muy beneficiosa con ellos. Xian Zedong, la cabeza más importante del trafico de opio hacia América, había sido crucial para su éxito, pues era él quien lo había puesto en contacto con sus propias "relaciones" en el Oeste . El era un jefe antiguo y muy respetado, pero admiraba a Enishi por su audacia y en cierta forma lo patrocinaba, a pesar de que era un extranjero, un japonés, para ser precisos, los que en China nunca habían sido demasiado populares.

Enishi no estaba interesado en el opio, por lo que no constituía para Xian ni una competencia ni una amenaza. El solo estaba interesado en la comercialización de armas. Y Asia Central era un lugar muy prometedor.

Con las guerras entre los ingleses y afganos, la inestabilidad perenne en Persia, y el expansionismo ruso en la región, más los continuos levantamientos contra el poder colonial británico en la India, el área aseguraba interesantes y continuos dividendos.

Pero había también riesgos muy altos que correr. La región estaba dominada por traficantes occidentales y los propios gobiernos gaijin, que procuraban desestabilizar internamente a las potencias enemigas del área, apoyando y alimentando las revueltas internas de la región. Decididamente, la intervención de "agentes libres" como él, no sería bienvenida.

Los rusos proveían de armas a los indios y afganos, para que atacaran a los ingleses. Los ingleses, vendían armas a los persas, para que atacaran a los rusos. Los alemanes asesoraban y aprovisionaban a los turcos, también en contra de rusos e ingleses... Y lo hacían de manera directa o a través de respetables fachadas comerciales como la Compañía de las Indias Orientales... o de no tan respetables contrabandistas. Sin embargo, el costo de tales intromisiones de los occidentales era demasiado alto, y no en oro o valores precisamente. Tratar con ellos era como venderle el alma al Diablo. Ellos no hacían esto como un negocio entre partes, sino con el objetivo de ocupar y colonizar todo Oriente, imponiendo esclavitud, modo de vida y dominio absoluto sobre los que no eran blancos.

Y el odiaba a los occidentales.

Tenía razones muy personales para hacerlo.

Perry , el americano que había provocado el Incidente de los Barcos Negros, forzando a Japón a abrirse al comercio con las potencias occidentales, fue la chispa que inició el Bakumatsu no Duran, concluyendo con la caída del régimen del Shogunado Tokugawa y el establecimiento de la Restauración Meiji.

Si los occidentales no hubiesen sido tan codiciosos, hubieran dejado a Japón en paz.

Y la guerra no hubiese estallado.

Kyosato Akira, el prometido de su hermana, nunca hubiese tenido que marchar al combate, y por lo tanto no hubiera muerto a manos de Hitokiri Battousai. Tomoe se hubiera casado con aquel hombre y nunca habría dejado Edo.

Y sobre todo, seguiría viva.

El bosque cerca de Otsu, el fulgor de la espada de un asesino cortando carne y seda blanca, y la sangre de su hermana sobre la nieve, solo serían parte de una horrible pesadilla producto de algún demonio de la noche jugando en su cabeza y no la agobiante realidad que plagaba cada minuto de sus días.

Oh, si...tenía muy buenas razones para odiar a los occidentales. Casi tanto como odiaba a Hitokiri Battousai. Su cuñado. El asesino de su hermana.

Y nada evitaría que tomara su venganza tanto de los unos, como del otro.

Venderles armas a los rebeldes, bandidos y contrabandistas del área de Asia Central, no solo era un buen negocio, sino una sutil forma de represalia. Al menos contribuía a que la vida de los occidentales en la región no fuese tan fácil. El producía las más sofisticadas en Shanghai, tomando ventaja del dominio occidental sobre la ciudad, lo que le permitía una mayor libertad de movimientos y facilidades extra para sobornar a los funcionarios que solo venían a enriquecerse a la ciudad, y contrabandeaba las armas más habituales, como rifles y pistolas, vía América.

En cuanto al gobierno Meiji de Japón y a Battousai mismo, tenía en mente algo muy especial para ambos... Una sonrisa cruel botó de sus labios

Se apartó por unos momentos de sus pensamientos de venganza para volver a cavilar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

La reunión había sido un éxito completo.

Sin embargo, en medio de su regreso, su grupo fue emboscado inesperadamente. Los guías habían sido los primeros en ser atacados, con la clara intención de que si lograban rechazar el ataque o alguno escapaba con vida, no pudieran huir de las garras inmisericordes del desierto. Un plan realmente excelente, que el mismo podría haber ideado: esperar a que las negociaciones concluyeran, emboscarlos y cosechar los frutos del encuentro. Lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que o bien otro de los jefes de Shangai había querido tomar su organización (cosa poco probable dado el delicado equilibrio concertado de común acuerdo entre todos los jefes para evitar enfrentamientos que disminuyeran las ganancias generales) o bien alguien de su propio entorno había intentado traicionarlo. La opción más lógica era la segunda, por supuesto.

Prácticamente toda su gente había sido liquidada en los primeros momentos. Pero los atacantes no constituían ningún desafío para él, y aquellos que habían sobrevivido al contraataque de los suyos, no tuvieron tanta suerte contra su pistola y su espada.

Una vez acabados los atacantes, dos de sus acompañantes a pesar de estar muy mal heridos y él mismo, con dos profundas lesiones de espada, trataron de regresar sobre sus pasos, en busca de auxilio, pero las dunas eran muy traicioneras si no se era un guía experto, porque cambiaban continuamente de lugar, borrando las huellas que habían dejado. En muy pocas horas, comprendieron que estaban irremediablemente perdidos.

Sus dos acompañantes duraron solo un día, a causa de sus heridas.

Tomó sus provisiones y su agua y siguió adelante, esperando cruzarse con alguna caravana que por milagro pasase por allí. Vagabundeó por lo que le parecieron cerca de diez días, los primeros cuatro a lomo de su fiel caballo mongol, hasta que éste no pudo resistir el esfuerzo y murió de agotamiento. Luego, sólo siguió adelante, caminando y resistiéndose a caer. Tenía una promesa a su hermana por cumplir y eso era motor suficiente para no ser presa fácil de la muerte.

La fortuna quiso sonreírle una vez más, como cuando había sido rescatado de la muerte en las sucias calles de Shanghai hacía tantos años atrás, y aquella mujer y su hermano lo libraron una vez más de sucumbir .

Miró a la extraña mujer que cabalgaba a su lado. No parecía demasiado preocupada por la suerte de su hermano, aunque se había desvivido por hacerlo sentir confortable desde que había despertado. Algo sumamente curioso para una hermana normal... o al menos lo que él consideraba normal, que no siempre coincidía con lo que los demás opinaban al respecto.

Si no supiera que ninguna mujer podría manejarse o sobrevivir sola en aquel lugar salvaje, no tendría ninguna duda de la inexistencia de aquel supuesto hermano.

Cuando la ayudó a desarmar la carpa, encontró una pistola y balas entre los utensilios. Por precaución, la cargó y la ocultó entre sus ropas. Si ella lo traicionaba, tal vez no podría matarla, pero sin duda la haría pagar. Después de todo, había cosas peores que la muerte. Especialmente para las mujeres.

Volvió a mirarla, ahora con un poco más de detenimiento. Llevaba una larga túnica de algodón azafranado y tenía la cabeza parcialmente cubierta con un manto, pero podía vérsele el cabello lo suficiente como para que inmediatamente los ojos del más desaprensivo observador se posaran allí. Eran del más increíble color carmesí, un tono muy poco habitual para esta parte del mundo, y destellaban como si con cada uno de sus movimientos brotaran chispas. Tuvo en súbito dejà vú. El cabello de Battousai era del mismo color...

Como si sintiera la corriente de rabia que lo estaba invadiendo, ella lo miró con una expresión de interrogación en el rostro. La piel blanquísima, los enormes ojos almendrados color esmeralda y las doradas chispas danzantes dejaron en evidencia que las similitudes no terminaban solo en el color del cabello.

La piel de Battousai era blanca, y hacía suponer que su madre era gaijin, lo mismo que sus ojos lavanda y el color fuego de su cabello. La piel de Asiyah era aún más blanca, casi una porcelana traslúcida, y el color de sus ojos y cabello también revelaban cuando menos una herencia mixta. Los rasgos, tanto de Battousai como los de Asiyah en cambio indicaban características netamente orientales, si bien en el caso de ella no se trataba evidentemente de herencia china ni japonesa. Lo más probable era que fuera producto de la unión de algún soldado británico con alguna mujer hindú.

Lo que la volvía inocultablemente exótica y llamativa.

Detalles que otra vez lo llevaban a preguntarse que hacía allí sola. Cualquier bandido o jefe de caravana inescrupuloso podía hacerse una fortuna vendiéndola a alguna casa de placer o como concubina, un hecho bastante común cuando se hallaba la oportunidad de sorprender a alguna mujer atractiva sola.

Aún se encontraba en aquel tren de pensamientos, esperando no tener inconvenientes por culpa de ella, cuando notó que algo brillaba al sol sobre su mano. Cuando miró con mayor detalle, estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo a causa de la sorpresa.

Definitivamente aquella mujer estaba loca .

El anillo en su mano despedía el inconfundible resplandor de los brillantes.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo- le susurró entre dientes apretados poniéndose a la par y mirando a su alrededor

¿Q-qué?

Con un ademán brusco, quitó su mano de las riendas y le sacó el anillo que refulgía en su mano.

¿Qué crees que nos harán si alguien ve esto? Escóndelo discretamente. Que nadie lo vea. Y trata de pasar más desapercibida. No hables ni mires a nadie. Podrías darle ideas a alguien que quisiera hacer fortuna rápidamente. Si algo sucede y es a causa de una cosa estúpida que hayas provocado tú misma, no moveré un dedo para defenderte.

- Cuanta amabilidad...Absolutamente conmovedor.

- Definitivamente.- resopló él

Por precaución, permanecería lo más cerca posible de aquella imprudente mujer por lo que restara del viaje.

Después del incidente con el anillo, miró al arrogante humano con rabia.

Si bien tenía razón, esperaba un poco de amabilidad y cortesía de alguien a quien ella le había salvado la vida. Además... ella podía dar cuenta de cualquier estúpido que tuviera la peregrina idea de meterse con ella sin necesidad de la ayuda de ningún varón... mucho menos de un varón humano.

Eso, sin contar con las propiedades del anillo en sí, que como todo objeto mágico tenía la capacidad de reconocer a su dueño y si caía en manos equivocadas podía "defenderse" convenientemente.

Aunque, mirándolo con más detalle, no podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea de aquel hombre "protegiéndola", aunque fuera de manera tan áspera.

Y definitivamente, él estaba tomando ese papel, cabalgando tan cerca de ella que sus rodillas se tocaban, como para no dejar lugar a dudas de que no viajaba sola.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, reprimiendo una carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Al menos, reía.

Las últimas horas habían sido tan irreales...

El mundo se desmoronó sobre su cabeza en el momento en que las tres Venerables habían pisado su lugar de retiro.

Nunca lo habían hecho en cincuenta años, por lo que no le cabía duda de que alguien la había visto y denunciado sus acciones, a pesar de todos sus cuidados.

Como se le había advertido, la sentencia era final e inapelable. Pasaría el resto de su existencia material en el mundo de los humanos, sin posibilidad alguna de retornar al reino de los Yinn.

Sin embargo, no se fue con la cabeza gacha y en silencio. Alzo su voz fuerte y clara y dijo lo que debía decir, desquitándose de todo cuanto había guardado por casi doscientos años, es decir, desde el momento en que alcanzó la edad suficiente para cuestionar el orden de las cosas.

Pero, aunque se marchó con dignidad, el dolor no dejaba de ser apenas tolerable. Nunca más estaría en compañía de los de su clase. Ningún humano, por más que se esforzara sinceramente, podría comprender las angustias, alegrías o experiencias de una Yinniyeh.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a su lado.

Otra vez sonrió, pero había tristeza en el gesto. Seguramente, pensó con no poca ironía, Dios había decidido jugarle una broma muy pesada. Había arriesgado y perdido, y lo había hecho por un humano rudo, duro y arrogante...

Finalmente, después de cinco días de agotadora marcha y un par de detenciones en dos misérrimos oasis, llegaron a Dunhuang, sin más incidentes que un par de peleas menores que Enishi se las arregló para finalizar segundos antes de comenzadas. Definitivamente, era un excelente guardaespaldas...

Por lo demás, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado durante el resto de la travesía.

Enishi era muy poco comunicativo. No perdía el tiempo en charlas banales ni se metía en los avatares de las vidas ajenas. Por otra parte, tampoco permitía que se metieran con la suya. Cuando hablaba era medido, preciso y cortante, como el filo de una buena espada y bastante autoritario.

A pesar de todo, el hecho de dejarlo no le era del todo agradable. Simplemente tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el muro más próximo por semejantes pensamientos. En realidad, no sabía aún que era lo que la atraía inexplicablemente al humano. Se tranquilizó diciéndose a sí misma que seguramente se debía a que era lo único conocido a lo que aferrase ahora que debía emprender una vida en este reino. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Una vez dentro de la ciudad, se separaron del resto de la caravana. Claramente, él tenía idea de donde dirigirse, porque después de un corto tramo, se encontraron a las puertas de una pequeña tienda.

- Desmonta y ven conmigo. Aquí esta mi gente. Ellos te ayudarán a encontrar a tu hermano y a tu familia dentro de la ciudad. Mientras tanto, podrás descansar, darte un baño y comer comida decente.

- Yo...

- Si hubiera querido hacerte algo, ya lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. Vamos- dijo con impaciencia, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a desmontar.

Evidentemente, él malinterpretó su momento de duda. Ella simplemente quería dejarlo a salvo y desaparecer lo más rápidamente posible. Las cosas se complicaban...

Una vez adentro de la tienda, el anciano que la atendía casi sufrió un ataque al ver a Enishi. Parecía como si hubiese enfrentado a un fantasma... Sus gritos de terror atrajeron a un grupo de hombres fornidos y armados, que se quedaron tan pasmados al ver a Enishi como el anciano.

¿Van a quedarse todo el día ahí parados mirándome, idiotas?

- Je-je-jefe... - alcanzó a decir uno con una expresión semi catatónica- Esta vivo...

¿Podía acaso ser de otra manera? Tengo cosas que terminar todavía, no puedo morir aún.- gruñó mientras forzaba su camino hacia el interior, empujando a los hombres que se hallaban en su camino.- Envíen un mensaje a Wu, avisándole que los informes sobre mi muerte han sido grandemente exagerados. Quiero un reporte detallado de TODO lo que pasó en mi ausencia. Y atiendan a la dama que vino conmigo. Denle todo lo que les pida. Que nadie la moleste. Esta bajo mi protección personal. Ah, perdió a su hermano en el desierto, encuéntrenlo. Y busquen a los parientes que tenga en la ciudad y avísenles que esta segura. Y protegida.

- No es necesario que...- Asiyah empezaba a sentirse atrapada

- Insisto.- dijo Enishi en un tono que no admitía discusiones, mirándola con ojos acordes – Dale los nombres y las señas a mis hombres y ellos traerán a tu familia aquí. Ahora, excúsame. Voy a darme un baño y a dormir. Te veré a la hora de la cena.

¡Maldición¡Maldición!...¿Qué voy a decirles?... Piensa... piensa... 

Los hombres de Enishi, que definitivamente era temido por ellos, la miraban como estudiándola pero sin fijar sus ojos directamente en ella. Seguramente temían la ira de su jefe, si hacían algo que la ofendiera... Sentía curiosidad por averiguar que tipo de sujeto era Enishi, como para provocar semejantes reacciones en hombres de apariencia tan temible como los que tenía delante. Pero, ese no era su problema inmediato. Ella nunca había estado antes en Dunhuang, por lo que era imposible que diera pistas sobre lugares en la ciudad. Por otro lado, era evidente que no tenía parientes de NINGUN tipo allí. Poniendo su mente a funcionar a toda velocidad, inventó algunos datos y nombres y luego se dejó conducir a una habitación amplia, con pocos muebles, pero muy confortable.

Tenía poco tiempo para desaparecer, antes de que descubrieran que la información que les había dado era falsa...

Se acercó a un escritorio que había en el cuarto, buscó papel y tinta y escribió una nota. Un pequeño zurrón apareció de la nada en su mano, y susurrando unas palabras abrió una puerta mágica y salió de la habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Averigua todo acerca de ella y su familia. Quiero que tengan la provisión adecuada de ahora en adelante y si alguno de ellos tiene problemas o necesita trabajo, ve como solucionarlo de una manera que me complazca. Me mantendrás al tanto de sus asuntos. Visita a Luang y cómprale una docena de los mejores vestidos que tenga, que los anote en mi cuenta. Y ve a la caja fuerte y tráeme el arcón pequeño, y déjalo sobre la cama. También separa y tráeme una bolsa de monedas de oro. Asegúrate que este la chica esté cómoda. – Enishi cerró los ojos recostándose en la tina- Ah... y cuando encuentres a su familia... convéncelos...de que ella estará mejor si viene conmigo a Shanghai.

- Aposté guardias a la puerta de su cuarto como ordenaste. Y Li y Xuen fueron en busca de sus parientes. También mandé a una partida en busca de su hermano. Y ya me ocupé de enviar las novedades de tu... regreso... a Shanghai.

- Bien. Están los asuntos resueltos, al menos por el momento. Déjame solo. Ven a verme en cuanto tengas novedades respecto a la chica y su gente. Y haz que preparen una cena decente. Largo.

Después del baño, se vistió y se arrojó en la cama. Necesitaba descansar. El viaje de regreso a Shangai era muy largo...

Golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Ya era de noche. Se levantó e hizo pasar a su lugarteniente en aquella ciudad.

Por su aspecto, sabía que no traía buenas noticias. El hombre sudaba y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Dos hombres, en condiciones aún más miserables se hallaban a sus espaldas.

¿Qué-sucede- preguntó haciendo una pausa entre las palabras, con los brazos cruzados al pecho

- Es sobre la chica...

¿Qué hay con ella?

- Los datos que nos dio... aparentemente son falsos... nadie conoce a esa gente, ni nadie la ha visto jamás por aquí... - el hombre se apresuró a agregar velozmente- pero puede que nos hallamos equivocado y su familia se encuentre en otra parte de la ciudad...

- Mmmm... Iré a verla y yo mismo la interrogaré. Seguramente, con su acostumbrada incompetencia, omitieron algo.

Enishi golpeó a la puerta del cuarto, sin obtener respuesta. Finalmente, después de insistir en varias oportunidades, la abrió un poco, por si acaso ella estuviera en alguna situación... incómoda.

No necesitó inspeccionar el cuarto con detalle para saber que ella ya no estaba allí. Y ni siquiera estaba en el edificio.

Levantó a los guardias en el aire y los arrojó contra las paredes, en un ataque de furia. Simplemente no podía creer que una mujercita hubiera podido escapárseles en las narices.

Era evidente que cuando uno quería una cosa bien hecha debía hacerla uno mismo. Con largos pasos se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse. Saldría él en persona a encontrarla, y vaya que tendría que contestarle algunas preguntas...

Antes de salir, encontró sobre su cama una bolsa y una nota. Eran de parte de Asiyah.

" Lamento no poder quedarme. Te debo una cena. ¿Otro día tal vez? No... no creo que nos volvamos a ver...

No te preocupes por mi "familia" ni mi "hermano". Nunca los hubo. No era mi intención mentirte, pero no tuve otra alternativa debido a las circunstancias. Créeme, son realmente... complicadas...Y dudo mucho que estés en capacidad de entenderlas.

Disculpa las molestias que te ocasioné durante el viaje, con esos dos tipos.

Conserva el caballo. Te servirá de reemplazo para el que perdiste en el desierto. Deduzco que no tendrás inconvenientes en regresar a tu hogar, pero por si acaso... te dejo la bolsa, para los gastos del viaje. Si no la usas para eso... bien, puedes conservarla.

No me busques, pues no me hallarás.

Espero que tengas una vida agradable y obtengas el anhelo de tu corazón.

Asiyah"

Abrió la bolsa. Perlas de incalculable valor, como nunca había visto asomaron entre sus dedos. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. El que pensaba recompensar, se encontraba con una fortuna en perlas en su mano...

Miró a sus subordinados y tomó una decisión: gente tan incompetente que no podía evitar que una jovencita de no más de dieciocho años se escapara de su cuarto y se introdujera con toda facilidad al suyo, se llevara un caballo y su camello sin ser notada siquiera, no tenían utilidad dentro de su organización.

En cuanto llegara a Shanghai, enviaría reemplazos adecuados.

Y encontraría a Asiyah, aunque debiera dar vuelta a China como a un guante.

Observó el cielo a través de la ventana de su cuarto, pensando en ella.

_¿Quien eres, Asiyah¿Quién eres en realidad?_

Dos días después, en Shangai...

- No... no es posible...no puede estar vivo...No se puede salir de "el que no se regresa"1

De pronto, recordó el escritorio del despacho de su resucitado jefe...

¡Rápido¡ No se queden ahí parados!...Llamen a un restaurador de muebles... ¡Oh, Cielos! Si se llega a dar cuenta me cortará en finas tajadas...

Y un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar que le se sucedería si Yukishiro Enishi llegaba alguna vez a darse cuenta de su "otro" desliz.

N de la A :

Quisiera hacer una breve introducción en cuanto a la naturaleza de Enishi y de Asiya. Son distintas entre sí, y serán explicadas más adelante. En cuanto a la de Enishi, tiene que ver con la tendencia de las culturas tradicionales a que las personas bajo ciertas circunstancias adquieren las características de sus animales "protectores" o totémicos, como si el propio animal fuera parte del alma de la persona, aunque admito que me he tomado algunas ...licencias..en la interpretación y utilización del concepto..

En lo referente a Asiya, es una Yinn (genio), un personaje de una "especie" que es una realidad muy tangible para los habitantes de las regiones de Persia y el Oriente Medio (sobre todo en los amplios desiertos de la región), y los musulmanes en general. En este caso, he sido más literal con la naturaleza de los Yinn y sus poderes, de acuerdo a lo que la literatura religiosa islámica y ficcional de los pueblos de Oriente nos han legado, aunque no con su "organización social", aunque esto es materia debatible...

Seres de similares características se encuentran presentes en las historias tradicionales de todos los pueblos del mundo

* * *

1 Wu Heishin hace referencia al nombre del desierto Taklimakan (ver nota capítulo anterior) 


	5. Capítulo 4

I do not own ANY of Rorouni Kenshin characters in any way or extent. However any other characters involved who came from my pen belong to me.

I wrote this for pleasure purposes only, so please don't sue me, since I do not intend. To make any profit from my fic.

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend in later stages I'll rate chapter by chapter, according it's contends

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc too, although my fic will not follow neither the anime nor the manga, and I will break some rules.

**Capítulo 4: Reencuentro en Shanghai**

Su vista parecía estar perdida en el espacio fuera de la ventana, en el jardín de su mansión, mientras Heishin, su segundo, le informaba acerca de las últimas novedades.

Se dio vuelta a mirar a aquel patético ser, por el cual solo sentía desprecio. Tanto como Heishin sentía por él. Pero se necesitaban mutuamente, así que en aras de la conveniencia y de la concreción de sus metas, habían establecido una coexistencia más o menos tolerable.

Por supuesto, la relación tenía sus altas y sus bajas. Testigo de ello era el brazo de Heishin, aún colgando en cabestrillo desde que descubrió a su regreso las marcas de cigarrillos apagados y los raspones de los zapatos de aquel ser insufrible sobre la madera de su escritorio.

Y ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel incidente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante el recuerdo del satisfactorio sonido de los huesos del brazo de Heishin al romperse bajo su mano.

- ...con eso podemos dar por solucionado el problema del jade y el inglés...En cuanto a nuestro cliente en Japón no desea perder más tiempo con la instalación de la protección blindada para acceso al cuarto de máquinas.

¿ Lo pusiste al tanto del peligro potencial? Si alguien se cuela y logra atacar ese punto, el barco quedará a merced de un ataque enemigo. Hasta podría ser hundido, no importa si el exterior esta blindado.

- Están al corriente de las eventualidades posibles, pero consideran que el navío es tan poderoso que nadie podrá acercárseles lo suficiente para dañarlo, aún con ese punto débil. Están dispuestos a correr el riesgo a cambio de que el barco les sea entregado a la brevedad.

- Bien, si están advertidos...Es su dinero y su elección.- Enishi se encogió de hombros.- Pero para evitar quejas infundadas futuras, recuérdaselos cuando lo entregues. No quiero que por la imprudencia de uno de nuestros compradores se pueda pensar que nuestros productos son defectuosos.

- ...a propósito de lo cual, el cliente insiste en una inspección visual aquí antes de la entrega.

- Bien. Hazte cargo de los detalles.

- ...y respecto a la carga de rifles para Fateh Alí Khan, hubo un nuevo ataque a la caravana antes de llegar al oasis de Kuqa...La Ruta de la Seda se esta poniendo costosa...

- Quiero que cacen a esos bastardos. No quiero que quede vivo ni siquiera uno solo. Y deben servir de ejemplo para otros. – hubo un silencio- La Ruta de la Seda...lo que me recuerda el otro asunto que te encargué.

- Enishi...hace dos meses que hemos dado vuelta el país del derecho al revés y no la hemos podido encontrar.

- No lo están haciendo como deben. Dime...¿Cuántas mujeres pelirrojas de ojos verdes y blancas como porcelana puede haber en la región de Gensu? Es imposible que haya dejado el área sin que nadie la notara. Y desde allí podríamos rastrearla con relativa facilidad. No puedo creer que mi gente sea tan incompetente. ¡Kami! Tiene rasgos lo suficientemente poco comunes para ser notada y encontrada sin problemas.

- Si estuviera en un burdel o fuese concubina, ya la habríamos localizado. Si estuviese entre los occidentales, también. Y si bien, como dices es una mujer de apariencia poco común, ya hemos seguido decenas de pistas erróneas.

Heishin estaba harto de mantener la misma discusión desde el regreso de Enishi. Aquella mujer fantasma se había convertido para su jefe en una obsesión casi tan persistente como la de su hermana.

Si no fuera porque había oído personalmente a los hombres de Dunhuang describirla, antes de que se dispusiera de ellos, realmente hubiera pensado que la mujer era producto de la imaginación de Enishi. Pero aparentemente, la mujer existía...o había existido. Las posibilidades acerca de su destino tras su partida de Dunhuang eran numerosas. Podía haber sido raptada y vendida dentro o fuera de China, podría haber sido atacada y muerta, o podría haber dejado voluntariamente el país. Sin embargo, su jefe quería encontrarla o al menos, tener una idea de lo que había pasado con ella.

En fin... era un problema con el que venía lidiando hacía semanas y ya se había transformado en un callejón sin salida.

Era mejor cambiar de tema y confiar en que el tiempo y los otros proyectos de Enishi lo hicieran olvidar de una vez a la mujer, que no conocía , pero a la que ya detestaba por todos los inconvenientes que le había traído.

Muy especialmente, el de haberle robado su lugar de jefe al salvar a Yukishiro Enishi de la muerte en el desierto.

- Enishi... aquí hay unas muestras de las piedras del nuevo mercader de Beijing, que quiere nuestro permiso y protección para trasportarlas a Japón y América, vía Shanghai.

- Mmmm...nada mal...- Enishi tomó las piedras que su socio le alcanzaba en un saquito de terciopelo

- Pero esta es la mejor...- Heishin le pasó un estuche negro

Realmente, el brillante azul en el interior era magnífico. Estaba engarzado en la empuñadura de una daga curva, en lo que simulaba ser la cabeza de un tigre. Miró aquel arma fascinado. Y cuando la tocó, sintió como si una descarga de energía lo traspasara. Un extraño presentimiento empezó a formarse en su interior.

- Deduzco que la tomarás para ti.

- Quédate con las piedras...

- Bien

¿Qué sabes de este nuevo mercader- pasó la mano pensativo sobre la funda de la daga

- Casi nada. Nadie sabe quien es ni de donde viene. Actúa a través de representantes. Solo apareció en el mercado hace poco más de un mes con estas piedras magníficas. Enseguida se contactó con la gente adecuada, incluidos nosotros, para evitar problema con la competencia. Nadie lo ha visto personalmente, aunque según Xian, envió un mensaje al Cónsul inglés comprometiendo su presencia esta noche. La esposa del Cónsul esta interesada en adquirir algunas de sus joyas pero exigió que se presentara personalmente.

¿Estamos invitados?

- Como de costumbre.

Heishin enarcó una ceja. No era habitual que Enishi hiciera tales preguntas. Era un solitario antisocial, y rara vez asistía a eventos sociales, aunque era necesario para mantener la fachada de legalidad y respetabilidad con la que cubrían sus negocios verdaderos. Usualmente, ese papel lo cumplía Heishin, que se movía en la sociedad como pez en el agua, cumpliendo su papel de exportador de sedas con acabada credibilidad.

¿Debo suponer que asistirás?

- Ahá. Ordena a mi sastre que venga. Necesito ropa acorde a la ocasión.

Estaba mortalmente aburrida. Eso era habitual cuando tenía la desgracia de verse obligada a compartir la velada con mujeres humanas.

Al margen de que las hembras humanas eran en general salvo notorias excepciones, frívolas, despreocupadas y chismosas egoístas, ella solía ser el blanco directo de la hostilidad manifiesta del género.

No es que no hubiera buenas razones para ello... Tanto las europeas como las orientales **_sabían_** que había algo diferente en ella. Por supuesto, no podían identificar que era exactamente, ni que **_tan_** diferente era su persona a las suyas. Pero su intuición les marcaba el punto. Y como sucedía por regla general con los humanos, tendían a rechazar todo aquello que no encajara en los parámetros normales.

Así que usualmente, era sometida al más puro ostracismo por parte de las humanas.

Oh, sí... Ellas siempre eran extremadamente corteses, pero se podía ser cortés y a la vez marcar claramente los límites que nunca podrían ser traspasados.

Ellas ponían todo tipo de excusas para mantenerla fuera del círculo social: que era una mestiza ( algo que deducían de sus rasgos no del todo compatibles con el color de sus cabellos, piel y ojos), lo cual para las prejuiciosas mentes humanas era casi un pecado mortal. Que era una mujer sola, y ninguna mujer sin familia que la cuidara podía ser respetable. Que era independiente (este era más una excusa masculina que de las hembras, que miraban este aspecto de su vida con no poca envidia). Y que además, era encontrada irresistible por los hombres ( lo que era altamente inconveniente en sus negocios, ya que si bien eran las damas sus principales clientes, los caballeros eran los que pagaban sus cuentas. Y muchas esposas preferían una joya de menor calidad a un esposo fascinado por una mujer extraña).

Todo aquello la habían llevado a convertirse en una reclusa casi inmediatamente después de su arribo a Beijing y su establecimiento como comerciante en piedras y joyas. Utilizaba a sus empleados para realizar las transacciones y las exhibiciones, pero en muy raras ocasiones, los compradores exigían su presencia. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que era formalmente invitada a una recepción.

La esposa del Cónsul había sido muy específica respecto a su asistencia.

Pero era peor de lo que esperaba.

Había sido diseccionada como un animal de laboratorio por la vieja arpía y su cohorte de aduladoras, para luego ser objeto de los comentarios más mordaces, expresados en inglés, lengua que ellas creían que ignoraba. Era evidente que la compra por la que había sido llamada era una mera excusa para analizar a la extraña criatura que ella era a los ojos de aquellos parásitos privilegiados.

_Pobre idiota_ pensó para sí.

Haría las próximas semanas de aquellas mujeres realmente miserables... Ah, la magia podía ser no solo útil, sino divertida a veces...

Hubo un cambio en la atención del grupo. Y cuchicheos nerviosos y excitados que llamaron su atención.

¡Qué descaro¿Cómo se atreven a mostrarse así, entre personas decentes y honestas?

- No deberían ser invitados...

- Querida... eso es algo que esta fuera de discusión... si pudiéramos hacerlo, no toleraríamos a esos salvajes en nuestra compañía...

- Oh... y vienen con **él**...

- Dicen que es el peor de todos ellos... dicen que él personalmente mata a sus enemigos...

- Querida... no hablemos de esas cosas horribles...

No quería participar del comportamiento desagradable de aquel grupo de brujas, pero finalmente, los comentarios pudieron más que su asco y miró con curiosidad a la nueva víctima de sus lenguas inmisericordes.

Por un momento, el mundo se detuvo. La figura de un enorme tigre blanco flotaba sobre el salón, imperceptible para los débiles sentidos humanos. Debajo de ella, moviéndose con la misma gracia del felino, la figura de Enishi, el hombre que era el causante de su destierro, se movía inexorablemente hacia ella, sus inquietantes pupilas turquesa fijas ahora en las suyas.

Los ojos de la esposa del Cónsul y sus acompañantes se clavaron en ella cuando involuntariamente, el nombre de él escapó de sus labios.

De repente, todo se ubicó en el lugar adecuado en su mente. Ahora comprendía porque y para qué estaba allí.

Sabía que estaba allí aún antes de bajar del carruaje. Su ki era absolutamente único e inolvidable y se diferenciaba claramente de todos los demás.

Sonrió, felicitándose por seguir sus instintos.

- Está aquí.- dijo

Sus acompañantes, Xian y Heishin se miraron entre sí para luego fijar la vista sobre él con curiosidad. Finalmente el primero fue el que preguntó

¿Quién?

- La mujer del desierto

Xian y Heishin sabían que Yukishiro Enishi era un espadachín de primera categoría. En realidad, el concepto no alcanzaba para describir sus capacidades ni habilidades asociadas. Y sabían que tenía la capacidad de detectar el aura de las personas, producto de largos años de entrenamiento físico y mental.

No había dudas de que si él decía que la mujer se hallaba allí, esto era un hecho consumado.

Heishin sintió un escalofrío. ¿Estaría la daga de aquella mañana relacionada...? No... imposible...

Una vez en el interior, Enishi se mezcló entre a gente, buscándola. No tardó demasiado en encontrarla. Se hallaba con la mujer del Cónsul. La conocía bien, una arpía detestable, que aspiraba a imponer su pretendida superioridad británica a todos los que no eran súbditos de su Graciosa Majestad la Reina Victoria. Y la bruja parecía estar dándole su tratamiento súper especial...

Las circunstancias no podían ser más propicias. Asiyah definitivamente apreciaría ser rescatada de las garras de aquella mujer dragón.

Aún no había notado su presencia, aunque los murmullos y las miradas de los asistentes sobre él habían comenzado ni bien puso un pie en el salón.

Cuando ella giró y enfrentó sus ojos, fue como si un rayo lo tocara.

Las ropas, de neto corte hindú y las alhajas que la adornaban la convertían en la imagen viviente de un personaje salido de Las Mil y Una Noches. Sus movimientos de medida elegancia acrecentaban el efecto sorprendentemente.

El contraste entre la mujer que había conocido y la notable belleza que tenía delante era cuando menos, extraordinario.

Pero si bien su aspecto exterior era muy diferente al de la jovencita que lo había encontrado en el desierto, los ojos, su rostro, su expresión, seguían siendo los mismos.

- Buenas noches señoras- en perfecto inglés, saludó a las presentes inclinando levemente la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la esposa del cónsul - Lady Berry, temo que le robaré a su invitada por un rato ¿Vienes?

- Con gusto- le respondió ella ante el desmayo general al oírla hablar una lengua que pensaban que ignoraba y en la cual habían hecho numerosos y ofensivos comentarios acerca de su persona.

Antes de que la vieja bruja pudiera abrir la boca, él extendió su brazo, y ella pasó el suyo alrededor del mismo, dejándose conducir lejos de aquel grupo de chismosas que no esperaron ni siquiera a que diera dos pasos para empezar a hacer comentarios sobre el deber de las mujeres honorables de evitar compañías cuestionables.

- Lamento estar manchando tu reputación con las encumbradas damas de la sociedad de Shanghai...

- No te preocupes... De todas maneras, nunca pasaré de ser una curiosidad o una inconveniencia para ellas. No puede ser peor que eso... Pero al menos me aliviaste la noche sacándome de entre medio de las víboras...

- De nada...- él sonrió divertido y la condujo a un balcón de la residencia- No eres alguien fácil de encontrar...a pesar de parecer todo lo contrario...

- Te dije que era inútil buscarme, no me encontrarías.

- Oh, pero te encontré finalmente... aunque no de la manera que esperaba - la sonrisa irónica volvió a aparecer en sus labios, acompañada de un brillo indefinido en sus ojos

- A propósito de lo cual, me pregunto que haces aquí...

- Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta, pero supongo que tiene que ver con tu negocio... igual que en mi caso.

¿Mi... negocio?

- Supuse que estarías aquí cuando me informaron que la esposa del Cónsul quería comprar tus joyas y deseaba que te encargaras personalmente del asunto.

¿Cómo supiste...- Había genuina sorpresa en su voz

- Oh... la daga con la cabeza del tigre y el brillante azul y las piedras que me enviaste llegaron esta mañana. Un detalle muy... adecuado.

- Yo no...

Sí, si le había enviado una daga, aunque no a él específicamente. Con una cabeza de tigre. De hecho, había enviado una con un detalle particularmente identificatorio a todos los Jefes de la Mafia de la ciudad, según la característica más notoria o el sobrenombre más conocido de cada uno de ellos.

Así que esa era su "profesión"...

Ahora entendía el porque de los murmullos de las mujeres y el modo en que todos se abrían a su paso.

Hizo un recuento mental de que había enviado a cada quién, para saber el "ramo" al cual él se dedicaba. Solo rogaba por que no se tratara ni de mujeres ni de opio...

Y entonces, recordó.

Se dedicaba a las armas.

No era **tan** malo como podría haber sido.

Los humanos eran seres violentos, que tendían a exterminarse mutuamente. Estaba en su naturaleza. Y se mataban con monstruosa eficiencia y facilidad tuvieran o no armas a su alcance.

Definitivamente, no le agradaba la idea de que Enishi estuviera relacionado con tales actividades, pero esa era una situación que requeriría un estudio cuidadoso para resolverla de manera satisfactoria más adelante.

No iba a permitir que aquel que estaba destinado a ser su consorte estuviera enfrascado en un comercio tan vil...

¿Por qué te fuiste así? Y mejor aún... ¿cómo lo hiciste¿Y cómo es posible que estuvieras en el desierto sola¿Por qué mentiste acerca de tu hermano y tu familia?

- Como te expliqué en la nota que te dejé, tenía razones poderosas, razones que no están a tu alcance comprender- _al menos no por el momento_ , pensó para sí- Sé que tu tienes tus secretos, cosas que no son de mi incumbencia. Yo tengo también mis propios misterios. Te propongo un acuerdo: yo no preguntaré por los tuyos, y tú no preguntarás por los míos.

Enishi fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa ante aquella respuesta. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo tratara así, mucho menos, una mujer. Con cada minuto que pasaba, ella lo hacía sentir más y más perplejo y su determinación para llegar al fondo de aquel enigma con faldas se incrementaba proporcionalmente.

- Sólo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado...

- Bien. Tomo la debida nota... Pero no era necesario.

¿Eres invitada del Cónsul en su residencia- inquirió

- No... De ninguna manera... - una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Asiyah- No soy una dama... respetable. No tengo marido, ni familia que proteja mi buen nombre, soy independiente, gano mi propio dinero y nadie me controla ...y no soy ni blanca ni china, ni hindú... Solo soy...extraña...No soy una persona que encaje en sus esquemas sociales... No es alguien que se quiera dando vueltas en una casa... honorable.

- Ah... Y eso te molesta...

La carcajada de ella lo sobresaltó e hizo que algunas miradas se fijaran por unos instantes en ellos. Rápidamente, los rostros se volvieron al ver la expresión en los ojos de él.

- En modo alguno... Ah... ¿Cómo puede molestarme la opinión de estos... hipócritas? No hay uno solo de los maridos de estas damas que no tenga una o dos amantes chinas e hijos mestizos. Y la mayoría de ellos se llena los bolsillos con actividades ilegales... Atiborran sus opulentas barrigas y se cargan de oro, alhajas y sedas gracias al robo, el comercio con opio, y la venalidad. Son peores que aquellos a quienes desprecian, porque ellos enarbolan una pretendida bandera de moralidad y civilización.

- Eso es definitivamente un hecho... - él rió por lo bajo

- Incuestionablemente, me quedo con aquellos que no temen mostrar lo que son. -Asiyah elevó sus ojos hacia la luna que brillaba en lo alto.

Ella estaba de frente, apoyada contra baranda del balcón, mientras Enishi estaba a su lado, mirando hacia el lado opuesto Clavó sus ojos intensamente en ella, por encima de unos pequeños anteojos redondos llevaba puestos, tratando de absorber completamente el significado de sus palabras.

- Entonces, si no te importan las opiniones de los "puntales de la comunidad", no te negarás a aceptar mi hospitalidad por el tiempo en que permanezcas en Shanghai.

- Sospecho por tus palabras que solo te puedo dar un único tipo de respuesta...

- Eres muy perceptiva... Además me debes una cena¿recuerdas- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó a medias en su rostro. Volvió a tomarla del brazo y comenzó a conducirla fuera del salón¿Nos vamos? El lugar se esta poniendo... incómodo, con tanta gente cuchicheando y mirándonos de soslayo.

- Ah... Yukishiro-san... Pensé que ya se habría marchado...

Su salida fue interrumpida sorpresivamente por aquel comentario inesperado. Dos hombres se les habían acercado. Uno de ellos era un anciano, alto y vestido a la occidental. El otro un hombrecito obeso y de corta estatura.

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo, Xian-sama...

- Sí... he notado que hoy no somos especialmente bienvenidos... - rió entre dientes el anciano.

- Heishin¿puedes ocuparte de las formalidades, mientras regreso a la casa?

- Por supuesto.

- Ah... Yukishiro-san... ¿No nos presentará a su acompañante- Asiyah se sintió pesada, medida y evaluada como una mercadería en exposición por ambos hombres. Por unos segundos estuvo tentada con la idea de incinerarlos allí y ahora. Pero finalmente se calmó.

_Debe serla presencia de tantos humanos idiotas a mi alrededor... me están afectando los nervios_ pensó

- Oh... Discúlpeme... - era evidente que Enishi estaba tratando de evitar que el escrutinio de sus interlocutores prosiguiera y escabullirse sin exponerla a ellos – Ella es...

- Asiyah Bajtiarí- lo interrumpió ella. Bajtiarí era el apellido que había inventado para sí misma durante sus años en Isfahan. Era conveniente desempolvarlo para la ocasión

- En todo caso, es nuestro nuevo joyero misterioso de Beijing... -agregó Enishi, continuando las presentaciones– Y ellos son mi socio Wu Heishin y mi amigo, el señor Xian Zedong

Ambos hombres la miraron, sorprendidos.

- Oh... Debo decir que la calidad de su mercadería es... sorprendente.- dijo el hombre más bajo

- Ciertamente, notoria.- agregó el anciano

- Seguramente mantendremos una muy prolífica relación de negocios, señorita Bajtiarí.

- Seguramente... - el tono irónico no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los tres hombres.

- Ah, Heishin... ¿Por qué no acompañas a la señorita Bajtiarí a mi carruaje y tomas nota de donde se alojaba? Manda a alguien a buscar sus pertenencias y que las lleven a la mansión. Yo... iré en un momento.

Cuando su socio y Asiyah se alejaron lo suficiente para no escucharlos, Enishi se dirigió a Xian.

- Quiero pedirte un favor... personal.

- No hace falta que lo menciones... - el anciano sonrió- Comprendo perfectamente. Ella esta bajo tu protección. Veré que los demás jefes la dejen tranquila con sus negocios. Por supuesto, tendrás que compensarlos de alguna manera.

- Eso queda absolutamente sobreentendido.

- Bien. Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo... Ahora ve con ella... - el anciano le guiñó el ojo, en un gesto cómplice- Muy interesante tu caza de hoy¿eh, Yukishiro-san? Ah... Lo que daría por volver a ser joven... Que te diviertas...

No tenía sentido explicar nada.

De hecho, ni siquiera él sabía que sucedería en las próximas horas.

Pero seguramente sería algo muy interesante, si estaba relacionado con la misteriosa dama que lo aguardaba en su carruaje.

Nota de la A.

Los ingleses (y a posteriori, otras potencias europeas, USA y Japón), obtuvieron la apertura de la ciudad de Shangai y otras cuatro ciudades chinas, a consecuencia de la Primera Guerra del Opio, por la cual obligaron a China a firmar el primero de los llamados Acuerdos Desiguales. Estas ciudades, se convirtieron en la cabeza de puente para la colonización económica occidental en China, ya que hasta el comienzo de la guerra, la balanza comercial entre China y Gran Bretaña favorecía claramente a la primera. A causa de esto, el gobierno británico decidió dar vuelta la mesa, y comenzó a introducir fuertes cantidades de opio a China, el cual producía en sus colonias d la India. Ante la amenaza económica y los estragos de la adicción a la droga entre la población, el gobierno imperial declaró ilegal el consumo y comercio de la misma y comenzó a destruir los cargamentos británicos. La respuesta fue la guerra, ganada por la abrumadora superioridad bélica de los ingleses, con lo cual el comercio no solo se restableció, sino que los chinos debieron abrir cinco puertos y otorgar completa inmunidad diplomática a los comerciantes occidentales. A partir de allí, estas ciudades, y particularmente Shangai, se convirtieron en una tierra abierta a todo tipo de comercio, contrabando y corrupción, donde se mezclaban personas de todas las nacionalidades y razas en busca de una oportunidad de riqueza

La Segunda Guerra del Opio incluyó a Francia, aunque USA, Japón y otras potencias se vieron directamente beneficiadas. La guerra estalló por la negativa del gobierno chino a declarar legal el consumo del opio entre la población. De más esta decir que finalmente los chinos debieron ceder, y además debieron abrir otras once ciudades del interior a los europeos y sus aliados.

En ellas, como en la India colonial, los ingleses y europeos que comerciaban allí tenían enormes mansiones de estilo occidental, y mantenían clubes privados y gran actividad social entre los miembros de sus comunidades.


	6. Capítulo 5

I do not own Rorouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...(Ah…You already knew that…Good)

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend . So keep on reading at your own risk.

The story begins few month before the events of Kyoto Arc, so it will include spoilers and some elements from it as well as from the Revenge Arc too, although my fic will not follow neither the anime nor the manga, and I will break some rules

Please Review and comment it! I need some feedback…Onegai…

Remember I'm not a native English speaker, so if you do have complains about my spelling, please, don't flame me, but help me to improve...

Nota : Este capítulo va a ser un poco aburrido, pero es necesario, porque aquí se explican algunas de las características "mágicas"(o místicas o legendarias, como prefieran) de los personajes que las poseen, y la naturaleza de cada Reino o Mundo que parece o aparecerá a lo largo del fic.

Así que les pido, tomen nota de las explicaciones. Les serán útiles en el futuro para entender la trama.

En cuanto a los comentarios sobre ciertos...gustos...de Enishi, podrían sugerir a que su obsesión con su hermana tendría raíces en sentimientos incestuosos. Veremos como desarrollo esto... es solo algo que se me ocurrió. Y no sé si voy a profundizar al respecto, o solo lo dejaré ahí.

Capítulo 5 : En la cueva del Tigre 

Hacía días que había concluido sus negocios en Shanghai.

Sin embargo, no se decidía a regresar a Beijing.

Se acercó aún más a la ventana

No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Con fascinación, seguía desde su habitación los movimientos de Enishi mientras realizaba sus katas. Realmente, en la gracia mortífera con que las ejecutaba se revelaba la verdadera naturaleza que subyacía bajo la carne y los huesos de aquel hombre.

Desde el momento en que vio a Yukishiro Enishi entrar al salón durante la recepción del Cónsul británico, tuvo una cabal idea de porque se había entregado a la loca ocurrencia de salvarlo de una muerte segura en el desierto, arriesgándolo todo por él, un mero humano al que nunca había visto antes.

La respuesta era tan sencilla que le maravillaba no haberlo descubierto al instante en que llevó adelante su elección. Yukishiro Enishi no era un simple humano.

Ni siquiera era el mestizo que había creído cuando lo descubrió agonizante en el desierto.

Básicamente, Yukishiro Enishi era el Gran Tigre de las Estepas que caminaba entre los hombres.

Y eso no era algo que uno presenciase muy seguido.

Suspiró y sonrió ante la increíble buena suerte que había tenido al encontrarlo.

¿O tal vez había sido su destino?

La dinámica de los diversos Reinos, mundos, o universos, era muy compleja.

El Hacedor había creado infinidad de diversos mundos o Reinos, la mayoría de los cuales nunca se tocaban o siquiera tenían noticias cerca de la existencia de los otros.

La naturaleza de los seres que habitaban cada uno de estos Reinos era distinta y particular para cada uno de ellos.

Por ejemplo, los humanos habían sido creados de materia pura, por lo que eran menos sensibles y no podían percibir los fenómenos sutiles que sucedían a su alrededor. Su conocimiento de la magia o la transformación de la materia era mínimo. Tampoco tenían conciencia de otros mundos o seres que habitaban o eventualmente visitaban su mundo.

Seres como ella.

Ella pertenecía al reino de los Yinn.

Los seres como ella habían sido formados a partir de pura energía, y eran una creación mucho más antigua que los humanos. Por su naturaleza, podían manipular la materia, transformándola en energía y moldeándola a su deseo. Ese era el inicio del mito humano acerca de los deseos materiales que los Yinn podían convertir en realidad para sus supuestos amos humanos. También podían trasladarse tan rápido como la luz y viajar a donde desearan, incluso entre los diversos mundos. Y aunque la magia estaba limitada por Orden del Hacedor, también podían echar mano a ella en situaciones que lo requirieran.

Y entre todos los otros reinos que eventualmente tenían influencia en el destino humano, se encontraban el de los demonios y el de las bestias místicas.

El reino de los demonios estaba básicamente compuesto de Yinn y otras criaturas que se habían tornado rebeldes y destructivas y padecían encarcelados allí, aunque tenían el poder de intervenir sobre humanos y otras criaturas que se rindieran voluntariamente a ellos.

Y el reino de las bestias mágicas, antes tan preponderante en el destino de los humanos, ahora estaba casi cerrado a su intervención.

A partir de la limitación de la magia y el establecimiento en la conciencia humana del desarrollo científico, las bestias mágicas habían dejado gradualmente de aparecer en la Tierra, y sus encarnaciones en humanos eran cada vez más raras.

Existían dos formas para que estos espíritus ancestrales caminaran entre los humanos. Una era a través de la posesión momentánea del cuerpo de un hombre, y la concepción de un niño a través suyo. Así, nacía una criatura dual, hombre o mujer, que mantenía todas las características humanas, pero que bajo circunstancias excepcionales podía mostrar las peculiaridades del espíritu mágico correspondiente, dotándole entonces de gran fuerza y destrezas imposibles para un ser humano normal.

La otra forma, muchísimo menos frecuente, aún en los tiempos antiguos, era la fusión completa del alma del niño por nacer, con la bestia mística. El ser resultante poseía el cuerpo de un humano, siempre varón, pero era en realidad la propia bestia mística caminando en la Tierra, con todos sus poderes y habilidades, al menos desde el momento en que su conciencia de sí mismo despertaba.

La diferencia entre la bestia mística encarnada y el mestizo consistía en que le segundo solo acedía parcialmente a algunas características de la bestia en momentos de extrema necesidad, mientras que una vez que la conciencia del espíritu mágico se despertaba, este podía mantener una vida de humano normal, excepto porque automáticamente dejaba de envejecer, pero accedía a todos sus poderes y capacidades a voluntad.

Y lo más importante, según su la naturaleza de su amo o su consorte, se convertía en Protector o Destructor.

La bestias místicas se encarnaban solo porque había un desbalance en las fuerzas espirituales del mundo de los humanos y su papel era restablecerlo. Pero como eran altamente inestables y sujetas a las influencias de quien primero las despertara, solían ser muy peligrosas e impredecibles.

Sólo una hechicera o hechicero, un demonio o una Yinn podían controlarlas, y no sin correr grandes riesgos.

Por ser más las desventajas que las ventajas que obtenían de ellas, las hechiceras solían disponer de las bestias místicas a temprana edad, sin permitirles despertar. Esto sucedía muy especialmente en el Clan de las Islas, cuya plaza fuerte estaba en Japón. Si no podían hacerlo, solían volverlas unas contra otras, si más de una caminaba sobre la tierra en ese momento, y así manejando los hilos se exponían menos a ser dañadas ellas mismas.

Los demonios y las bestias místicas tenían una relación muy compleja. Generalmente, los primeros podían adquirir dominio absoluto de las bestias si lograban capturarlas y despertarlas antes que otros lo hicieran, pero nunca por un período demasiado prolongado. Las bestias mágicas eran enemigos naturales de los demonios y entonces la influencia de estos solo podía ser muy breve, aunque suficiente para que las bestias causaran grandes estragos, tornándose así en Destructores. La relación entre Demonios y Bestias solía terminar con la mutua aniquilación.

Por último, las mujeres Yinn eran las únicas capaces de mantener a una bestia mística bajo absoluto control de sí misma, convirtiéndose en su consorte y no en su amo, despertándola y haciéndola conciente de sí misma, permitiéndole alcanzar su potencialidad como Protectora.

Como normalmente las Yinniyeh vivían dentro de los Clanes, la unión con una bestia mística no solo era altamente improbable, sino totalmente regulada en las escasas ocasiones en que era permitida, y solo por motivos muy, muy, muy específicos. De hecho, se sabía que tales uniones no se habían efectuado en los últimos quinientos años.

La sociedad Yinn era matriarcal. Los varones habían llevado a un sangriento enfrentamiento a su reino, que había durado casi tres milenios. Por eso en la mente de las mujeres Yinn, ellos solo traían problemas y guerras

Cuando los machos habían sido diezmados hasta límites inimaginables, las mujeres tomaron el control y cambiaron el orden social. Desde entonces, los varones yinn permanecían perennemente recluidos, solo mantenidos con fines puramente reproductivos, alejados de las ciudades y centros urbanos, hasta que alcanzaban los treinta y cuatro años de edad. Cuando llegaban a ese límite, simplemente, se los exterminaba, para que no alcanzaran la madurez de sus propios poderes, cosa que ocurría a partir de los treinta y cinco años para todos los Yinn.

Como las bestias mágicas solo se encarnaban exclusivamente como hombres, las Yinn tampoco confiaban en ellos y por eso, a pesar de que la asociación podía ser muy positiva, era en general evitada. Además, una vez que la unión se producía solo terminaba con la muerte, especialmente para la Yinniyeh, dado que si la bestia mágica moría, inevitablemente ella moría con él, aunque no sucedía lo mismo si la que moría antes era la mujer Yinn.

Pero ella ya no pertenecía a ningún Clan, y sobre todo, no obedecía ya ninguna de sus restricciones.

No iba a perder aquella irrepetible oportunidad.

El Gran Tigre de las Estepas sería suyo.

Como cada mañana desde que Asiyah había aceptado su invitación, se repetía el ritual durante sus practicas matutinas.

Él pretendía ignorar que ella lo observaba ejercitarse, oculta tras los ventanales de su habitación, y ella fingía saber que él estaba al tanto de sus miradas.

Encontraba la situación divertida, casi un gato jugando con un ratón...solo que nunca se sabía quien ocupaba un lugar y quien el otro, porque la situación estaba en continuo movimiento entre ambos.

Ni Heishin ni ninguno de sus contactos habían logrado averiguar nada sobre ella. Sencillamente, parecía haber surgido de la nada, de un día para otro. Sin familia. Sin amigos. Sin pasado.

El sentido común le indicaba que tal situación era riesgosa. Podría estar trabajando para alguna agencia gubernamental, para la policía, para algún enemigo o para alguna potencia extranjera.

Pero todo lo que habían podido recabar era que no tenía lazos con nadie, ni amigo ni enemigo.

Por ahora eso era suficiente.

Ninguna otra cosa había acaparado sus esfuerzos hasta aquel momento más que su deseo de venganza. Sin embargo, su experiencia en el desierto y su reciente reencuentro con Asiyah habían hecho aparecer en él un nuevo interés.

En primer lugar, tenía una deuda que pagarle a aquella mujer que se escondía tras la apariencia de una jovencita (otro misterio más a su alrededor, porque si bien su aspecto exterior era la de una muchachita, su comportamiento hablaba a gritos de una mujer madura, acostumbrada a moverse con absoluta independencia y autoridad).

Había escogido para saldarla una forma conveniente y beneficiosa para los dos.

Para él, la presencia de una mujer a su alrededor era ventajosa y oportuna.

Nunca había tenido la inclinación, el tiempo o la necesidad de perseguir intereses románticos.

Simplemente su mente y su alma estaban enfocadas en satisfacer su sed de venganza. Ese era el motor que lo mantenía vivo. Lo demás se subordinaba a esa meta primaria.

Cuando surgía alguna necesidad física, sencillamente hacía uso de sus recursos para elegir la compañera adecuada de acuerdo a la situación.

Sin embargo, se esperaba que un jefe tuviera una o dos concubinas o esposas permanentes, una vez afianzado en el cargo. Era una cuestión relativa a la posición dentro del sindicato. Daba un aire de seguridad, confianza y estabilidad a los subordinados.

El hacía años que había alcanzado la cima. Y los había pasado solo.

Sólo su extrema juventud había servido de excusa para evitar críticas.

Después del encuentro con Xian y sus comentarios, y el haber puesto a Asiyah bajo su protección de manera pública, ella era intocable a los ojos de los demás jefes, de su propiedad exclusiva. Era para ellos, su consorte oficial, lo que se veía reforzado con su permanencia en su mansión.

Por otra parte, era evidente que Asiyah estaba al tanto de las consecuencias sociales de su compañía y permanencia en aquella casa, pero había dejado bien en claro que esas cosas no le interesaban ni preocupaban. Y nadie en su sano juicio osaría molestarla conociendo la relación con él.

Y era allí donde ella se beneficiaba.

Ningún funcionario intentaría chantajearla, sus cargamentos de joyas estarían a salvo de bandidos y percances, y a pesar de que a sus espaldas habría comentarios, nadie osaría desairarla en público.

Por otro lado, pensó, ninguna mujer de las que utilizaba para complacerse eran adecuadas para veladas públicas.

No se trataba nunca de simples prostitutas. Todas ellas eran escogidas por sus habilidades más allá de lo netamente sexual. Podían mantener una conversación, sabían tocar música y eran educadas.

Pero ninguna poseía el porte adecuado, ni la dignidad o elegancia de una dama. Ni la inteligencia que él requería.

Asiyah era una dama. En el estilo refinado y delicado en que lo había sido su propia hermana.

Por eso, no había intentado seducirla o hecho avance alguno sobre ella.

También era extremadamente inteligente.

Y además, de la edad precisa.

Si se presentaba la ocasión, o ella mostraba el interés en ello, entonces, sin duda la haría suya.

Y entonces su pequeño juego dejaría de serlo. Tendría verdaderamente una pareja acorde a su posición, algo que seguiría siendo ventajoso para ambos...

Sin embargo, aunque se trataba de una perspectiva muy placentera, esa no era una cuestión prioritaria en su vida.

Había asuntos mucho más importantes de los que tomar cuenta. La concreción de su Venganza Terrenal, por ejemplo.

Por supuesto, había un motivo secundario para estar obsesionado con ella : no le gustaban los misterios, y nunca se detenía hasta develarlos por entero.

Y el primer nombre de Asiyah era "misterio".

Empezando por su solitaria aparición en el desierto, la forma en que lo había dejado en un palmo de narices en Dunhuang, y la manera en que se había establecido y movido en el mundo de los negocios, siendo una mujer sola, sin nadie que la patrocinara y a una edad donde la mayoría de las mujeres son sometidas a casamientos arreglados desde la cuna, todo gritaba que había mucho por descubrir sobre ella.

El satisfactorio sonido de su Shuugeki Tou Sei conectado a un viejo y desvencijado árbol que no estaba acorde con el resto de su jardín, le arrancó una sonrisa, mientras éste se convertía en astillas. Y también daba fin a sus cavilaciones.

Era suficiente por aquel día.

Se detuvo, enfundó su espada, miró la ventana de Asiyah por un instante, y regresó a la casa, para asearse.

La antipatía entre Heishin y Asiyah crecía día con día.

Ella podía oler al traidor que yacía debajo de la cortés superficie.

Él la veía como una distracción potencial, que llevaría a Enishi a perder tiempo en otra cosa que su venganza.

Heishin quería la organización.

Y sólo había dos maneras de obtenerla : librándose de Enishi directamente, en lo cual ya había fallado recientemente o apresurar las cosas para que llevara a cabo su Justicia Terrenal lo antes posible, y cumpliera su promesa de entregarle entonces el poder.

Para eso, necesitaba a Enishi absolutamente dedicado a su obsesión. Sin dispersiones.

Tenía que hacer que la mujer se fuera.

Utilizaría el método habitual, para despedir a las "invitadas" de su jefe aunque sabía con completa certeza que ella no había dormido con él.

Enishi tenía gustos casi demasiado tradicionales en sus apetencias sexuales. Solo mujeres. Y siempre muy, muy jóvenes , que no aparentaran ser mayores ni menores de dieciocho años.

Justo como la mujer llamada Asiyah.

Por eso, apenas la vio, creyó saber porque su jefe había insistido tanto en hallarla.

Los hechos le habían mostrado que la situación no era tan simple como había creído.

Con cada día que pasaba su jefe se volvía más extraño, pensó.

Durante dos meses lo enloqueció con la búsqueda de la mujer, y ahora que la tenía allí, no habían pasados juntos ni una sola de las siete noche que hacía que ella residía en la mansión.

¿ Para qué otra cosa podía buscarse tan obsesivamente a una mujer, si no era para gozar de ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, con resignación.

Hacía años que hacía renunciado a tratar de entender las razones detrás de los actos de Enishi.

Con pasó decidido, se dirigió al cuarto donde ella se alojaba.

- Ah...Buenos días...Asiyah-san.

- Buenos días, señor Wu. ¿En que puedo servirlo?

- Ah...Sólo quería informarle que Yukishiro-san me encomendó entregarle estos obsequios y comunicarle que en los próximos días estará muy ocupado para verla. Además me encargó recibir sus indicaciones para asegurar su viaje de regreso a Beijing con la máxima protección y confort.

Asiyah quedó petrificada mientras recibía un vestido de seda roja bordado y unas pulseras. No solo la estaban despidiendo, sino que ni siquiera tenía la cortesía de hacerlo personalmente.

Enviaba a su perro faldero. Con regalos típicos para cortesanas, para añadir al agravio.

No es que tuviera alguna obligación hacia ella. Para los estándares humanos ya había pagado con creces la supuesta "deuda" que tenía con ella por su rescate en el desierto.

Sin embrago, la enfurecía el hecho de que la buscase primero con fanática obsesión, tal como había oído de la boca de Heishin y otros, y luego de encontrarla prácticamente la había forzado casi a aceptar su hospitalidad, para después de todo, aquello prácticamente descartarla como un niño consentido descartaba a un juguete usado.

Bestia mística o no dentro de él, aquel día recibiría una lección que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Cuando se adelantó para salir en su busca, Heishin le cortó el paso.

- Es mi trabajo... no debe enojarse... Él siempre se comporta así, no entenderá porque se enoja... Y me meterá en problemas si lo enfrenta- eran estocadas precisas para acrecentar la ira de la jovencita y facilitar su partida

- Buenos días, Asiyah... ¿Heishin, no deberías estar en los astilleros?

Enishi acababa de entrar a la habitación, secándose con una toalla el cabello, aún húmedo, que como siempre parecía desafiar a la gravedad de manera imposible. Heishin palideció visiblemente cuando notó la mirada de su jefe posándose en el vestido y las pulseras, y comenzó a temblar cuando éste alargó su mano hacia los obsequios. Enishi los conocía bien, y sabía exactamente a quienes se les daban aquellas cosas y por qué.

Ante el giro de los acontecimientos Asiyah decidió esperar a que alguno de los dos hombres hiciera el primer movimiento.

¿ Exactamente qué hace esto aquí?

- Ah...Enishi... Yo...

A Asiyah no le quedó duda alguna de que la idea de deshacerse de ella corría por cuenta exclusiva de Wu Heishin, y que Enishi no solo no estaba al tanto de los actos de su subordinado, sino que si llegaba saberlo, seguramente éste lo pasaría muy mal. La cara de franco terror de Heishin y su brazo colgando del cabestrillo se lo sugería.

Y entonces se le ocurrió la idea...

- El señor Wu quería consultarme acerca de si estas cosas eran adecuados regalos para una querida amiga suya.- Asiyah encontró la cara de asombro de Heishin absolutamente exquisita- Mientras el vestido es... aceptable, las pulseras son... mmmm, como decirlo... ¿poco apropiadas? Sí... esa es la definición... Parecen un pago extra para una mujerzuela barata y no una querida amiga.

- Oh... ¿Realmente lo crees así- Enishi la miró sorprendido y su atención ahora se enfocaba en sus palabras. Ese era un dato que debería tomar en cuenta.

- Definitivamente. Esa es mi especialidad¿recuerdas- Asiyah giró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Heishin, que le indicaba a este que ella lo tenía a su merced- Ah, como parece que hay otras ocupaciones que lo requieren, creo que podemos terminar nuestros negocios más tarde. Creo que tengo lo adecuado a sus necesidades. Y por ser socio de Enishi-sama, le garantizo un precio muy, muy especial.

- Creo que yo también quisiera algunos consejos al respecto...

- Ah... veo... ¿También tienes queridas amigas a quienes quieres hacerles un presente- Ambos hombres la miraron pasmados ante el significado evidente de aquellas palabras y la insolencia apenas velada de la joven al pronunciarlas ¿Se aproxima algún Festival del que no este enterada? Ah, es una pena... debería haber traído más artículos...

- Respecto de lo cual me gustaría tener una charla de negocios contigo... y ese es al motivo de que haya venido a molestarte tan temprano...

Enishi hizo un claro ademán a su segundo, para que los dejara solos. Este, antes de salir sin embargo pudo oír las palabras de su jefe que hicieron dar un vuelco a su corazón y acabaron con sus esperanzas de librase de la mujer con facilidad.

¿Has considerado la posibilidad de mover tu centro de operaciones a Shanghai? Podría ser muy provechoso para los dos...

N de la A:

Las características de las bestias mágicas o místicas, si bien toman aspectos de las leyendas tradicionales de muchos pueblos, acerca de los espíritus animales protectores ancestrales, mayormente salen de mi visión y reinterpretación de las mismas.

En cuanto a la naturaleza de los Demonios y Yinn (genios), esta basada en líneas generales en la concepción islámica de estos seres, con algunas modificaciones importantes. Los Yinn según la tradición religiosa Islámica son seres que viven en una especie de universo paralelo (la Sura de la Apertura del Libro (Al Fatihat) dice de Dios : Señor de los Mundos (o de los Universos) en uno de sus versículos), creados de fuego purísimo (podría ser interpretado como energía). De acuerdo a la tradición islámica y el Sagrado Corán, viven, tienen un sistema social propio, sus leyes, se casan, se reproducen y mueren, aunque aparentemente las reglas de ambos universos son diferentes, y tal vez el tiempo transcurra de manera diferente en ambos. Son seres más sutiles que los humanos, y su universo se cruza con el nuestro, por lo que, mientras ellos pueden percibir a los humanos, los humanos por su naturaleza material, no pueden percibirlos a ellos, a menos que ellos decidan hacerse observables.

Respecto a los Demonios, Iblís (o Shaitán, el rey de los Demonios) era un Yinn, que se rebeló contra Dios, y aquellos yinn que los siguen, igual que los humanos que se someten a sus sugerencias, son considerados ellos mismos como demonios . Como los Yinn, tienen el manejo de las energías, pero al contrario de la concepción judeocristiana de los demonios, no tiene poder alguno sobre los creyentes, y solo puede seducir a los pecadores, tentándolos, pero NUNCA puede forzarlos a realizar nada en contra de su propia voluntad.

Yinn, humanos y demonios poseen libre albedrío, no así los ángeles, cuya naturaleza les impide la desobediencia.

Según la fe islámica al igual que en casi todas las tradiciones del Oriente, la magia existe.

De acuerdo a la concepción islámica (ya que el personaje de Asiyah es una Yinn, criatura exclusiva de la tradición musulmana, me baso bastante en los conceptos de esta), la magia fue enseñada a los hombres y los genios por los ángeles. Pero debido al mal uso de la misma, fue prohibida expresamente a partir del advenimiento del Islam. Sin embargo, el hecho de que las dos últimas suras del Corán, llamadas las Suras del Conjuro, se utilicen habitualmente como protección contra los hechizos, indica que para los musulmanes la magia es real, y las hechiceras (las "que soplan sobre los nudos" como son definidas en estas Suras o capítulos) no solo existen, sino que la practican.

El Shuugeki Tou Sei es una técnica que utiliza Enishi durante el manga, durante el último enfrentamiento con Kenshin en la isla. Durante el incidente se puede observar como Enishi literalmente pulveriza el tronco de un árbol con esta técnica.

La técnica comienza con la punta del tachi (la larga espada que usa Enishi en el manga, más larga que el nihounto (espada japonesa) tradicional, y con empuñadura tradicional china) ubicada hacia el suelo para ser girada luego hacia arriba, a lo que sigue una poderosa patada hacia el reverso de la hoja. El golpe en sí mismo sirve para amplificar grandemente el poder y velocidad detrás de lo que de otra manera sólo sería un ataque relativamente lento y de fuerza moderada


	7. Capítulo 6

I do not own Rorouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend . So keep on reading at your own risk.

Please Review and comment it! I need some feedback…Onegai…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capítulo 6: La Triste Dama de Blanco**

La melancolía del destierro empezaba a notarse.

Pasaba horas recordando a sus amigas, sus lugares favoritos, los cielos dorados de su hogar, las flores de cristal, y tantas maravillas de las que solo encontraba aquí algunos pálidos reflejos...

Por fortuna, el haberse mudado a Shanghai le había dado la oportunidad de no estar tan sola.

Al menos allí tenía a alguien que no rehuía su compañía...aunque paradojalmente fuera el mismo que había causado su destierro

_En realidad soy muy injusta con él. Fui yo misma la que provocó esto. Yo tomé la decisión, y nadie forzó mi mano..._

El negocio de las piedras había sido una excusa. Ella podía producir oro y piedras, así como casi cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, gracias a sus habilidades. No necesitaba trabajar o comerciar Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba los humanos se volvían cada vez más burocratizados y querían saber de donde salía cada centavo que uno tenía. Además, aún siendo mujer, era menos sospechoso tener alguna actividad que justificara ingresos que hacer aparecer el dinero sin más.

Aún así, era mucho menos complicado llevar adelante todo con la sombra de Enishi sobre ella. Nadie preguntaba, nadie la molestaba y sobre todo nadie se atrevía a desairarla de modo alguno.

Las comisiones exigidas tradicionalmente para "seguridad" y otros ítems habían dejado de ser requeridas súbitamente, y ahí también se veía la mano de su... ¿amigo?

Mmmm... sí. Amigo. Al menos por el momento.

Y era en cierta forma, una manera de denominar a la extraña relación que tenían, que cuando menos se podía calificar de complicada.

Al menos no estaba sola. Y eso ya era algo...

Y tenía con que distraerse.

Casi como al pasar, él le había sugerido que lo ayudara con el aspecto que más le incomodaba de sus negocios, que eran las reuniones sociales.

Habitualmente ese era el trabajo de Wu, pero desde hacía un tiempo, éste contaba cada vez con menor simpatía y confianza de parte de su jefe. De hecho, Enishi sospechaba que Wu había hecho negocios a sus espaldas por su propia cuenta y ahora estaba decido a tomar una parte más activa en aquella faceta de su trabajo.

Pero Enishi no era un hombre que tuviera tacto, así que ahora dejaba la organización de las reuniones de negocios en manos de Asiyah.

Si bien en general eran simples almuerzos o encuentros aún más breves que eso, de vez en cuando se requería algo más elaborado.

Como en aquella ocasión, en que recibirían a unos muy especiales clientes de Japón, en los que Enishi tenía un muy particular interés.

Y eso la mantenía durante muchas horas al día en la mansión, tantas que él había dispuesto un cuarto para que le sirviera de estudio para sus propios negocios y una habitación para las noches en que se hacía muy tarde y riesgoso para emprender el regreso a su propia residencia.

Sacudió su cabeza como si aquello sirviera para espantar los nostálgicos pensamientos, y volvió su atención a su nueva "misión". El trabajo era un buen remedio contra los recuerdos...

Era el acuerdo perfecto, pensó, su vista fija en la joven que trabajaba inclinada sobre los una pila de papeles en la mesa bajo los árboles de su jardín, envuelta en aquella niebla roja que eran sus largos cabellos y cuyo brillo y movimiento casi de vida propia nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Ella no preguntaba, no metía las narices en nada, hablaba varios idiomas occidentales, cosa muy útil, era perfecta para los detalles, y la anfitriona ideal.

Un dato no menos importante era que la hora de los negocios, desaparecía con gracia magistral, sin quejas ni el tan femenino deseo de entrometerse en los asuntos relacionados al dinero y el poder.

Además, en las pocas ocasiones en que había decidido probar su astucia pidiéndole consejo en asuntos menores, sus opiniones habían sido más que satisfactorias.

Otro dato interesante, era que tenía un marcado aunque sutil interés en él, esa clase de interés que garantizaba la lealtad absoluta de una mujer hacia un hombre.

El tiempo de que Heishin tuviera un retiro forzoso había llegado.

No lo había proyectado así en un principio.

Él necesitaba a alguien cuidadoso con la planificación y los detalles. Él era un hombre de acción, no de sutilezas. Por eso había soportado a Heishin todos aquellos años, que hasta poco tiempo atrás había sido un eficiente y leal administrador. Había asegurado esa lealtad en el pequeño perro ambicioso comprometiéndose a entregarle la organización completa una vez que terminara con sus asuntos personales en Japón. Hasta pocos meses atrás aquello había sido suficiente para mantener la fidelidad de su socio, pero desde su viaje a Japón para negociar con sus futuros invitados y estudiar la ampliación de su radio de operaciones hacia las islas, la actitud de Heishin había cambiado radicalmente.

Wu Heishin debía ser un tonto si creía que a él se le podían escapar aquellos detalles.

Enishi hubiera cumplido su acuerdo a su debido tiempo.

No tenía interés alguno en seguir ocupando su puesto al tope del trafico de armas en Shanghai. Odiaba la corrupta ciudad y gran parte de lo que hacía. Sólo lo llevaba a cabo porque tenía una meta. El sindicato, Wu, el dinero, todo eran solo herramientas para alcanzarla.

Una vez concluido todo, desaparecería.

Hasta podría iniciar una verdadera vida propia, con planes y proyectos para él mismo. Porque sus demonios ya no serían más.

Mientras su hermana le sonriera, todo estaría bien.

Y Tomoe le estaba sonriendo, apoyada contra la baranda de su balcón, en el extremo opuesto a donde él se hallaba, el chal púrpura apoyado apenas sobre sus hombros. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

De pronto, los ojos de Tomoe abandonaron los suyos y giró el rostro hacia el jardín, hacía el lugar donde estaba Asiyah sentada.

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al ver los ojos de ambas clavados unos en los otros, como si pudieran verse mutuamente.

No era la primera vez que veía a la triste dama de blanco. Pero si la primera en que reconocían mutuamente sus presencias.

No consiguió averiguar su nombre ni entre los sirvientes ni con Heishin, así que sólo podía llamarla así: la Dama de Blanco.

Cuando inquiría sobre ella todos le daban miradas extrañas y sostenían que Enishi no había recibido nunca a una mujer como la que ella describía, mucho menos con la frecuencia en que ella sostenía haberla visto.

La Dama de Blanco era realmente bella. Delicada y elegante, aunque siempre aparecía vestida de la misma manera en las ocasiones en que la había divisado en compañía de Enishi. Nunca la había encontrado sola, siempre estaba con él en todas aquellas oportunidades. Había advertido que él hablaba con ella la primera ocasión en que los vio juntos, y aunque fue una visión fugaz, dado que ella no quería invadir su privacía, la mujer parecía limitarse a responderle con una helada sonrisa y los ojos más tristes que hubiese visto jamás.

Siempre se había mantenido dentro de la mayor de las discreciones, y nunca se había entrometido con las visitas femeninas a la mansión, mayormente nocturnas, que eran manejadas de manera circunspecta y sutil. Pero con aquella mujer las cosas eran absolutamente distintas.

Por eso se sentía tan curiosa al respecto y el hecho de que nadie quisiera hablar de ella, como si no existiera en realidad solo añadía a su interés.

El único que podía responderle, sin embargo era Enishi. Y definitivamente, no podía preguntarle a él. A menos que ella misma estuviera dispuesta a responder a los interrogantes que desde su primer encuentro Enishi intentaba que contestara.

Tal como ella le había dicho en la recepción del Cónsul británico, cada uno tenía sus secretos, secretos de los que no deseban hablar. Y si uno presionaba al otro para conocerlos, inevitablemente éste recibiría la misma presión. No se hallaban preparados para cambiar el delicado balance de su interacción todavía. Con el tiempo, debían llegar a ese punto. Pero categóricamente no había sonado la hora para que aquello aconteciera.

Suspiró. Definitivamente ya no podría concentrase por lo que quedaba de la tarde. No importaba demasiado. Tenía tres semanas por delante aún.

Cerró resignada la carpeta con sus papeles, acomodó su cabello en un apretado rodete, y puso la dupatta en su lugar. Por último tomó la lista de tareas para los sirvientes y se dirigió al interior de la mansión, para entregársela al mayordomo.

Posó su vista nuevamente en el balcón. Ya no había nadie allí.

Era hora de volver a casa.

Como cada vez que lo sabía ocupado, le dejó una breve nota de despedida.

Solo que esta vez no estaba ocupado.

Realmente hubiera querido que ella se quedara a cenar. Deseaba preguntarle...

Un sentimiento ominoso, como si algo estuviera por ocurrir, flotaba en el aire.

Por algún motivo, no quería pasar la noche solo.

Llamó a Lo, el encargado de sus asuntos privados, y ordenó los arreglos pertinentes.

Y luego, se retiró a su cuarto, a esperar.

Un toque helado sobre su mejilla la despertó sobresaltada.

En el medio de su habitación, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, se hallaba la Dama de Blanco.

¿Q-qué...¿Cómo...¿Por donde... por donde entró?

- Eso no importa ahora. Sé que te preocupas por Enishi y por qué. Ahora debes ir con él. Su vida está en peligro. Tratarán de matarlo en los próximos minutos

¿Por qué no se lo advirtió cuando estuvo hoy en la casa? Yo... nunca llegaría a tiempo...

- Sé lo que eres... y de lo eres capaz. Usa tu magia. Eres la única que puede ayudarlo ahora. La casa estará rodeada, para asegurar que no pueda escapar si logra dar cuenta de los de adentro. Hay un pasadizo en el sótano que tiene salida sobre el camino atravesando el bosque. Utilízalo y estarán seguros. Ahora ve, no pierdas más tiempo.

¿Cómo sabe que yo...?

¡No hay tiempo!

Definitivamente, aquello era extraño. Se pellizcó, pensando en que podría tratarse de un sueño. Pero ella seguía allí... y tendría un feo moretón en su brazo por la mañana.

- En fin... que diantre... Espero que tenga razón, porque si no...

Abrió un portal mágico y se encontró en la habitación de Enishi.

Sintió que su rostro se volvía tan rojo como su cabello. Él estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, besando a una jovencita, en la misma situación. Giró hacia la pared y carraspeó. Sabía que no era necesario, porque automáticamente él registraría su presencia en el lugar. Y no estaría feliz por ello.

Mala idea entrar directamente a su cuarto sin golpear primero...

¿Que- haces- aquí- marcó cada una de sus palabras con disgusto evidente en la voz, mientras se acercaba con paso veloz hacia donde estaba parada.

- Yo...

- Mírame cuando te estoy preguntando algo... - La tomó de los hombros y la levantó en el aire hasta quedar cara a cara

Su acompañante se había retirado hacia el lecho. Antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra, vio con horror el destello de la hoja de una daga acercándose hacia la espalda de Enishi e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: interpuso ambas manos una sobre otra, para tomar el mayor impacto del arma. Sintió fuego atravesándole las palmas pero su esfuerzo detuvo el golpe lo suficiente como para que Enishi reaccionara y mandara volando de un golpe a su atacante, que cayó al piso inconsciente.

- Creo que llegué a tiempo... Ah...¿Ves la clase de lealtad que obtienes de mujeres a las que tienes que pagarle?

¿Como supiste...- él creyó notar un dejo de celos en aquella respuesta, pero decididamente, ese no era momento ni lugar para analizar aquello.

- Tu amiga me avisó... te diré todo en cuanto salgamos de aquí. Alguien te quiere bien muerto y la casa es una gran trampa. Pero yo sé como salir.

- Esto va a dolerte...

¿Tengo alternativas?

La sonrisa tras la cual pretendió ocultar el dolor se desvaneció cuando él extrajo la daga aún clavada a sus manos.

- Lo siento, lo hice lo más cuidadosamente posible...¿Puedes moverlas- se disculpó al ver las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y la sangre que salía de su labio inferior a consecuencia de haberlo mordido para no gritar.

Ella hizo un intento. A pesar del dolor que corría por ellas tenia absoluta movilidad de sus extremidades superiores.

- Eso es un buen síntoma...Los nervios y los tendones parecen no haber sufrido daños...- Enishi tomó una pistola, la puso a la cintura, y desenfundó su espada.

- Mejor nos vamos, antes de que ataquen la casa

- Ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo de este cuarto.

La mujer que había atacado a Enishi había salido de su inconsciencia y ahora blandía una pistola. Detrás de ella, el cajón de un escritorio estaba abierto. Era evidente que alguien había colocado el arma allí, por cualquier posible eventualidad.

- Maldito perro... golpeas fuerte... pero no tan fuerte... - La joven se frotaba la cabeza- Y sé que eso es lo único que puedes hacerme por esa manía tuya que te impide dañar a mujeres jóvenes... Lo lamento por ti... tu sentimentalismo le costará la vida a tu amiga también... Que se diviertan en el Infierno...

¿Quién te mandó?

- Alguien que se cansó de esperar... ¿Tienes algo que decirle al que desde ahora puedes considerar tu ex socio?

- Tal vez Enishi no pueda hacerte nada... Pero créeme querida, yo sí puedo...- Asiyah interrumpió a la joven. Se había puesto de pie y sobre una de sus manos sangrantes se formó una pequeña bola de fuego.

La mujer vio con incredulidad como sus ropas comenzaban a incendiarse al tomar contacto con lo que Asiyah le había arrojado y se echó al suelo rodando para intentar apagarlas, sin el menor éxito. En realidad, el fuego parecía incrementarse a cada segundo hasta que todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una antorcha aullante de dolor cuando las llamas empezaron a quemar su carne.

¿Nos vamos?

La mirada de Enishi era una mezcla de horror, confusión y cierto alivio. Y ciertamente también le indicaba con claridad que no podría evitar tener que contestar muchas preguntas en cuanto estuvieran a salvo.

El ataque a la mansión ya había comenzado. Enishi se abrió paso a golpes de espada y balazos hasta donde le había indicado Asiyah, que iba detrás de él casi pegada a su cuerpo. Tal como la Dama de Blanco instruyera a la joven, encontraron el pasadizo y una vez que aseguraron la entrada para que nadie los siguiera, escaparon a través de él.

Asiyah empezó a notar a la mitad del pasadizo como los pies empezaban a pesarle una tonelada y la dificultad en su respiración, pero lo atribuyó al cansancio de la carrera y al shock del dolor en sus manos.

Supo que algo andaba realmente mal cuando apenas salidos del bosque cayó sobre la hierba y ya no pudo levantarse.

- Veneno... - dijo Enishi tocándole la frente. A pesar de tener frío sabía que estaba ardiendo. Él la cargó sin mayores ceremonias sobre su hombro y apuró la marcha- Tienes que aguantar. Si no sobrevives, te juro que lo lamentarás. No solo te debo la vida dos veces, y no me gusta dejar deudas pendientes, sino que además debes responder muchas, muchas preguntas todavía.

Asiyah solo pudo emitir una risa ahogada ante aquellas palabras, antes de caer en un profundo abismo negro.

Glosario

Dupatta: Mantón de tela liviana (seda o gasa habitualmente) usado por las mujeres hindúes y pakistaníes que se usa sobre la cabeza, flojo. En general se utiliza en conjunto haciendo juego con los denominados shalwar-kamisse, conjuntos de pantalones abombachados, es decir, flojos en las piernas y ajustados en los tobillos, y camisolas /vestidos que se usan sobre los pantalones y llegan hasta la altura de las pantorrillas. Estos conjuntos de tres piezas suelen ser muy vistosos y elegantes, y son utilizados por las mujeres hindúes y musulmanas de clase media alta y alta en India, Bangladesh y Pakistán, en contraste con la burqa ( o purdah) tradicional de las mujeres musulmanas esposas de clérigos (de rito sunnita), campesinas y de clase baja.


	8. Capítulo 7

I do not own Rorouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend . So keep on reading at your own risk.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kamui- Sama. Muchas gracias por tus aportes. Así da gusto seguir escribiendo, porque bueno, una tiene su corazoncito, y espera comentarios…jejejeje.

Bueno, en principio esta primera parte (es posible que sea un trilogía) es una "re-escritura" de los eventos de Tokio y el Jinchuu, desde el punto de vista de lo sobrenatural. Esta primera parte se rige bastante pero no literalmente en los eventos descriptos en el manga. En la segunda, que es post- Jinchuu, las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente.

En realidad, en esta primera parte queda al descubierto que nada de lo que les ha ido pasando en la vida a los protagonistas es casual (incluidos Kenshin, Tomoe, Enishi y algunos otros), sino que forma parte de un esquema mayor. Pero eso ya va para la segunda parte...Y ahí es donde tendrán que resolverlo. Esto ya es BASTANTE adelanto sobre lo que vendrá...

Ah...soy mala...Estoy "reteniendo" un poco los capítulos, a ver si hay un poco más de interés. En realidad tengo este y otro más ya listos, y un tercero por la mitad... Si Dios quiere, mañana subo uno más.

En cuanto a la mitología...Bueno, tengo estudios de historia, sociología y religiones comparadas...Aquí les doy una utilidad distinta a la habitual...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones (Parte I)**

Ambos hombres hablaban en voz apenas audible, en un corto pasillo, fuera de una habitación

- Es simplemente inexplicable. La cantidad de veneno que había en los bordes de las heridas indican que la daga estaba preparada para que ningún humano normal hubiera sobrevivido más que unos pocos minutos. Y la muerte hubiera sido espantosa, entre convulsiones y asfixia. Un simple roce de la hoja hubiera bastado para terminar con Ud. señor Yukishiro, a pesar de su excelente condición física. No entiendo como una mujer, pequeña y joven como la que me trajo puede seguir viva después de tomar contacto tan profundo con la toxina. Además de el tiempo que le llevó traérmela...Debería haber muerto diez veces en el trayecto...

¿Entonces morir�?

- No, es muy poco probable. La toxina de desparramó ampliamente por su sistema, pero aún así resistió lo peor. Sin duda sobrevivir�, aunque aún no me explico como soportó los primeros tres días. No hay manera de que la ciencia pueda explicarlo. Por supuesto, estará muy débil por varios meses y requerirá atención profesional continua, incluyendo a una enfermera las veinticuatro horas. Tampoco garantizo en que estado quedará. Posiblemente pierda algunas funciones motrices, porque el veneno ataca directamente el sistema nervioso y los pulmones, por lo cual, seguramente será muy sensible a las neumonías y a la consunción.

Enishi había conseguido llegar hacia uno de sus puestos de comando en la ciudad.

Lo primero que había hecho era conseguir al mejor médico de Shanghai, un alemán muy eficiente, que no hacía preguntas. Luego de asegurarse que Asiyah estuviera atendida y protegida por sus hombres, fue en busca de los traidores. Dio cuenta de ellos con la usual rapidez y la ferocidad despiadada con las que los cazó no dejaba dudas de lo que le sucedería en el futuro a todo aquel que tuviera la mala idea de cruzarse en su camino. Solo Wu se había escapado, con unos pocos hombres de su entera confianza. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. No podrían salir de Shanghai, mucho menos de China.

La ira bullía en él al escuchar las palabras del médico. Asiyah se convertiría en el mejor de los casos en una inválida por salvarlo de aquella rata.

Aún dándole la mejor de las atenciones (y él se aseguraría de que la tuviera) una inválida no dejaba de serlo. Simplemente no era justo que alguien tan joven tuviera que sufrir de esa manera.

La imagen de su hermana se presentó en su mente, sabiendo que ella también había sufrido injustamente. Lo que duplicó su rabia.

Si Wu Heishin sabía lo que le convenía, ya se habría suicidado. Porque en el momento en que cayera en sus manos...

- Doctor... esta despierta... y pide hablar con el señor Yukishiro

- Bien... Debo decir que no esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto, pero ya nada me extraña con respecto a esa jovencita...

¿Puedo...?

- Preferiría examinarla a solas primero... pero, dadas las circunstancias... Ahora, si le indico que se retire, debe asegurarme que lo hará inmediatamente... Tal vez lo que vea no sea agradable...

- Créame doctor, estoy acostumbrado a ver cosas que lo harían desmayarse.

- Entonces, sígame.

Ambos hombres se paralizaron al entrar a la habitación, aunque Enishi empezó a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa casi al instante de verla.

Ella estaba sentada en medio de la cama, exigiéndole vigorosamente a la enfermera un espejo y un peine para poner en orden sus desmelenados cabellos.

- Es...imposible...- el médico la miraba con la mandíbula casi colgándole

- Ah...creo que ella encontró algo más para sorprenderlo doctor...

- Ah...¡Ahí estás¿Podrías hacer que estas mujeres me dejaran en paz?...No quieren permitir que me levante... Además, se niegan a alcanzarme ropa decente y un cepillo o un peine.

¿Intentó levantarse- preguntó el médico con incredulidad a las enfermeras

- No lo intentó... lo hizo. Dos veces. Debimos llevarla de vuelta a la cama por la fuerza.

- Bastante bien para una inválida...

Enishi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar reírse. Una situación que minutos atrás garantizaba un futuro oscuro y desagradable, ahora se había convertido en una situación digna de una comedia, con el reputado médico absolutamente desconcertado, las enfermeras en una situación similar y una supuesta futura inválida trayendo de cabeza a todos los presentes.

- Creo doctor, que debería dejarnos a solas.- dijo finalmente, poniéndose serio

- Quisiera evaluarla primero...

- Creo que es obvio que está en perfectas condiciones Podrá hacerlo antes de que nos vayamos.

- Pero...

- Doctor... quisiera hablar un segundo con Ud.- Enishi lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación y le habló en un susurro imperceptible para los demás- Lo que pasó aquí en realidad no sucedió nunca. Ud. nunca vio a Asiyah, ella jamás estuvo herida, ni mucho menos envenenada. Adviértale a las enfermeras al respecto. Si colaboran, le garantizo que tendrá pacientes como nunca antes... Pero si algo de lo que aquí ocurrió se llegara a conocer... los accidentes son frecuentes en estos días... Ud. entiende¿verdad?

- Co-comprendo. Seremos discretos.

- Bien, ahora, déjenos a solas.

El médico entendió que no podía discutir con aquel hombre tenebroso. Y lo obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

Enishi se apoyó contra la pared, enfrente de Asiyah, con los brazos cruzados al pecho, mirándola fijamente por encima de sus gafas.

- Supongo que debo empezar a explicar... Ah...¿por qué no buscas algo en que sentarte?...esto no solo va a llevar tiempo, también va a hacer que necesites estar firme sobre algo... - ella lo miró intensamente- Enishi...ah...¿Crees en algo...superior...?

¿Dios? No lo sé... tal vez. Pero definitivamente, no el Dios que comúnmente la gente imagina...- imágenes de guerra, destrucción, sangre, niños muertos de hambre se le presentaron. Imágenes que había visto con sus propios ojos.

- Bien es un principio... ¿ Y en... cosas... digamos...sobrenaturales? Espíritus, fantasmas, demonios, hechiceros... tú sabes esas cosas...

¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con...?

- Créeme, tiene que ver. ¿Crees o no?

- Mmmm... he visto... cosas...

- Entonces crees...

- Tal vez.

- Bueno, eso facilitará las cosas... un poco...

Asiyah empezó a explicarle la existencia de los diversos reinos, los seres que en ellos habitaban, sus naturalezas y capacidades...

- Asiyah¿por qué estamos hablando de estas historias para niños?

- Ya va, ya va... ¿Recuerdas los Yinn de los que te acabo de hablar?

Él asintió, dando vuelta los ojos, en un gesto de exasperación. Estaba al borde de perder la paciencia. Y eso, definitivamente no era bueno.

- Yo... soy una Yinniyeh...

¿ Es una broma¿O el veneno te afectó la mente?

- Dime... realmente te parece broma haber salido del medio del desierto del que no se regresa, solo ayudado por una mujer, que apreció de la nada, que además se desvaneció de tu edificio, teniendo guardias en la puerta, que además te dejó una bolsa de finas perlas como nunca viste antes, entrando a una igualmente custodiada habitación donde dormías? Y además¿cómo explicas que todas tus heridas no solo sanaran, sino que literalmente desaparecieran, incluso las de espada, sin dejar cicatrices? Sin mencionar que no pudiste hallarme, simplemente porque no deseaba ser hallada ¿Realmente te parece broma que haya aparecido en el medio de la noche en tu cuarto, estando previamente a una hora de viaje del lugar, para salvarte de un ataque¿Te parece broma que un veneno mortal solo me haya dormido por unos días¿Te parece broma que haya quemado viva a una mujer con fuego salido de mis manos?

El se quedó en silencio, tomado por sorpresa, considerando las posibilidades. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir analizándolas, ella interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

- Ah... tengo mucho, mucho apetito...¿que te gustaría? Ah, seguramente té verde solo... Yo prefiero algo dulce... Tal vez algunos chocolates suizos...¿Probaste alguna vez el chocolate suizo?

Delante de Enishi apareció una mesa servida, con un enorme samovar cargado de humeante té, y diversas confituras. Por supuesto, todo tipo de chocolates estaban esparcidos en las bandejas.

Había pocas cosas que pudieran tomar a Enishi con la guardia baja. Lo que acababa de presenciar era definitivamente una de ellas. Su primer impulso fue saltar de la silla y alejarse lo más posible de aquella mujer, pero considerando que había salvado dos veces su vida, era claro que no intentaría atacarlo.

¿Cómo... como hiciste eso?

- Ah... no es nada...simple manejo de la energía...La energía nunca se destruye. Sólo se transforma... Y esa es nuestra especialidad. No la única, por supuesto, pero es en la que se basan tantas leyendas sobre nosotros... Esos cuentos de "Te concedo tres deseos..." Tu sabes... el típico genio de la botella... ¿Ves- hizo aparecer un anillo con un enorme rubí de la nada, y se lo arrojó

- No recuerdo haber destapado ninguna botella de la cual salieras...- el estudiaba el anillo cuidadosamente. Era genuino. Ahora sabía de donde salían las piedras de tan fantástica calidad y las joyas que constituían su negocio.

- No lo hiciste... En general son leyendas. Pocos seres humanos tienen la posibilidad de gobernar a un genio o sellarlo en alguna prisión, es decir el equivalente de la botella de la leyenda. En general, somos nosotros los que jugamos con los humanos y armamos líos en sus vidas... Por eso tratan de evitarnos...

¿Viniste a ...?... Tú sabes...

- No, en realidad tú armaste lío en la mía... aunque en realidad la culpa no sea tuya sino mía...

¿Qué yo qué?

- Para salvarte en el desierto desobedecí al Consejo de Venerables... Y fui condenada a pasar el resto de mi vida entre humanos. Sin posibilidad de regresar. En otras palabras soy una paria desterrada. Por eso traté de evitarte al principio. Me recordabas lo que perdí... Es... doloroso. Los humanos son tan... diferentes... Pero no te sientas mal. Fue mi decisión y yo sabía en lo que me metía si me descubrían. Corrí el riesgo... Y aquí estoy...

Decir que estaba en shock no alcanzaba a explicar todo lo que sucedía en su interior. Si alguien le estuviera contando una experiencia similar, habría aliviado la carga de su demencia acabando con él. Pero no podía negar lo que había visto... ni las cosas extrañas que había vivido en relación con Asiyah.

- Recuerdo fragmentos de un lugar muy... extraño... y a ti gritando a tres viejas horrorosas... ¿Algo que ver con la realidad?

- Sorprendente... Sabía que estabas levemente conciente, pero te hallabas muy débil aún... Pensé que serías incapaz de traer a la memoria algún recuerdo. **Eso **era el reino Yinn, y mi crimen consistió no solo en desobedecer salvándote, sino llevándote allí.

Enishi la miró sopesando cuidadosamente la situación, y después de un breve silencio, le preguntó :

¿ Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué arriesgaste todo por alguien al que no conocías, y que sin duda dista mucho de ser el ser humano ideal?

- Ah...Yukishiro Enishi...¡Cuántas cosas ignoras sobre ti mismo!...- ella rió entre dientes Evidentemente, quería saber en que se beneficiaba ella por esta cerca de él. - Pero, todo tiene su lugar y su tiempo. Sólo te diré que eres mucho más de lo que crees, y que algún día serás capaz de descubrirlo por ti mismo. Yo no puedo hacerlo por ti. Sólo puedo ayudarte a encontrar el camino, lo cual, si me permites hacerlo, me honraría enormemente. Pero las respuestas deberás hallarlas tú.

- Si...te permito...- repitió mirando hacia el vacío

- Aha. Ahora que sabes que soy, la elección acerca de mi permanencia cerca de ti queda en tu manos.

El la miró y había un reflejo de ironía en sus pupilas

- No. Sabes que no tengo elección. Te he dicho que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Salvaste mi vida dos veces. Perdiste todo por hacerlo. Estas en un mundo que no es el tuyo por mi causa. Y además me haces pensar que sabes cosas sobre mí mismo que yo ignoro por completo... y que quiero averiguar.

- Entonces, asumo que mantendrás el secreto de mi identidad... Bien... Oh...ahora me siento mucho mejor, no tengo que ocultarte las cosas y además puedo desahogarme un poco de mi soledad...hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablarte ...¿ podemos empezar yéndonos de aquí?

- Prefiero que permanezcas en la clínica, hasta que arregle las cosas en la nueva casa.

¿Nueva casa¿Qué pasó con la mansión?

- La vendí. Ya no era adecuada. Estaremos provisionalmente en una casa más pequeña que tengo en la ciudad, hasta que consiga algo más cómodo.

- Ah... pero yo podría regresar a la mía...

- Fuera de discusión. Ahora que saben que tú me ayudaste a escapar te has convertido en blanco también.

¿Recuerdas lo que le sucedió a la chica que te atacó¿Qué crees que puedo hacerles a los que intenten tocarme? Los humanos son...débiles...frente a nuestras habilidades.

- Preferiría que mantuvieras esas...habilidades... lo más discretamente ocultas que puedas. Comprenderás lo altamente inconveniente que resultaría que se supiera lo que eres de manera abierta. Claro, siempre que quieras seguir viviendo entre los humanos sin que busquen cazarte... Y en ese caso, deuda o no deuda, vas por tu cuenta. Mientras seas prudente y no interfieras con mis metas, no permitiré que nadie te moleste.

- Sí...lo sé...no es la primera vez que vivo entre humanos, aunque la otra fue por elección propia...En fin...reconozco que es menos llamativo si estoy bajo tu protección que si hago talco con magia a mis posibles atacantes...Bien...pero mi estadía en tu residencia será temporaria.

- Podemos discutir eso luego. Bien. Descansa. Y por favor, regresa la mesa de donde vino. No quiero que el Doctor Braunn se muera de un susto. No sería... oportuno.

Enishi, se dirigió a la puerta, su cabeza llena de mil y un pensamientos terriblemente confusos que tenía que ordenar para poder llegar a captar la verdadera dimensión de lo que estaba ocurriéndole y de las repercusiones que tendría en su vida y sus planes.

Algo que Asiyah había mencionado pero que no había aclarado aún rondaba por su mente. Antes de salir, se dio vuelta y preguntó:

- Asiyah... una última cosa... No me dijiste como supiste que intentarían matarme. Sólo mencionaste a una amiga mía. La única amiga que tengo eres tú.

- Oh, vamos... ¿Crees que me molestaría porque la recibes casi todas las tardes? No soy de esa clase... Además, es tu vida... Y no me debes ninguna explicación...

- Asiyah... Realmente no tengo ninguna amiga que me visite en mi casa. No considero a las... damas... de las cuales a veces requiero... servicios, amigas en lo absoluto...

- Sin duda... Si lo fueran, con amigas como esas¿para qué necesitarías enemigos? Además, no se puede comprar con dinero aquello que solo reside en el corazón de las personas. Y la lealtad, la amistad y el amor, son cosas que no puedes poner en una caja fuerte, ni ser medidas, pesadas o puestas a remate. Y no se obtienen con violencia, oro o poder, sino con el esfuerzo de la propia alma para tocar a la de los otros.- ella clavó fijamente sus ojos en los suyos, y luego desvió la mirada- En fin bromas aparte, no sé porque tú y los demás son tan misteriosos en torno a ella, pero la he visto muchas veces cerca de ti, en tu estudio o en tu balcón... como el día del ataque. Me refiero a la Dama de Blanco... Es el único nombre que encuentro para ella. Es una mujer tan hermosa y elegante... Pero parece siempre tan triste... A veces, siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando recuerdo su mirada... En fin... lo cierto es que ella vino a mi habitación aquella noche, y no sé como, pero ella sabía que era yo, y me advirtió que debía salvarte. Abrí un portal a tu casa y el resto, es historia conocida.

Yukishiro Enishi pensó que en aquel momento la tierra lo devoraría. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle por primera vez desde que era un niño y con dificultad regresó a la silla.

¿Podrías... podrías describirme a la mujer a la que te refieres... por... por favor- su voz era un susurro apenas audible

¿Te sientes bien?

- Por... favor, háblame de la mujer.

- Siempre la veo usando la misma ropa, un kimono blanco y esa banda de seda que se ciñen como cinturón tan elaborado que llevan...

- Obi...se llama obi...- trató de guardar la compostura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca por morder con fuerza su labio inferior.

- Bien, ese obi, de color azul oscuro... Y un chal de seda color púrpura. Ah, tiene el cabello largo y negro y lo usa siempre atado. Y es tan blanca... tan blanca como la nieve...

- Bien... ya... esta... bien..no sigas...

- Nunca me había mirado hasta aquel día en el jardín... Me sentí... extraña...

- Oh, sí... puedo imaginarlo... Uno no suele ser mirado por un fantasma todos los días...

¿Q-qué?

- Ella era mi hermana. Murió cuando yo tenía diez años.

- Caray...- hubo un corto, incómodo silencio- Debí haberlo notado...

- No puedo creer que puedas verla...Yo...siempre supe que era real...aunque la gente pensaba que estaba loco al decirles que ella siempre me visitaba.

- Es natural... Nosotros captamos las realidades sutiles. En general, los fantasmas son almas que aún tienen algo inconcluso que los ata a al mundo y permanecen entre ambos estados hasta resolverlo. Y los humanos que logran percibirlos son o bien seres extremadamente sensitivos a estos fenómenos o bien están directamente vinculados con algún hecho relacionado a la muerte de la persona convertida en fantasma, y ésta generalmente es una experiencia traumática que los une de manera muy íntima.- la expresión de dolor y rabia en los ojos de Enishi le dijo que era un tema sobre el que debía evitar presionar – No... No es necesario que me expliques. Como te dije, todo tiene su tiempo y su lugar. Si algún día deseas discutirlo, lo haremos. Sé que ahora tienes muchas cosas en las que pensar y tratar de digerir. Además estoy segura de que tendrás una lista de preguntas larga como la Gran Muralla... que contestaré ni bien me saques de aquí... Ah...dime..¿Aún sigue en pie a visita de tus compradores?

Decidió dar un súbito cambio a la conversación, y la mirada de él se suavizó, con un silencioso agradecimiento en ella.

- No puedo suspenderla. Ya están en viaje.

- Mmmm, entonces será mejor que te apures. Hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. A propósito... ¿Heishin?

- Libre, y realmente tengo que terminar con ese asunto antes de que lleguen mis clientes. Sería poco serio recibirlos en medio de una guerra interna.

- Tráeme el espejo que se halla en el cofre pequeño con incrustaciones de marfil y te diré donde hallarlo. No lo toques con tus manos desnudas. Envuélvelo en algo. Y por nada del mundo vayas a mirar en él, no importa cuan tentado te sientas de hacerlo. Los objetos mágicos pueden ser traicioneros y muy, muy peligrosos, especialmente si no son sus dueños quienes los manipulan.

- Dime¿esto es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme?

- Posiblemente.-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa parcial, mientras salía de la habitación, pensando en todo lo que él debía absorber todavía.

Se estiró en la cama, mirando sus manos vendadas. Pensó en quitarse las bandas de tela y sanar las heridas, que aún latían dolorosamente, pero esperaría a que Enishi la llevara de aquel sitio. Tenía razón, no había por que asustar al buen doctor más de lo que ya estaba...

Mientras se quitaba las ropas empapadas y comenzaba a bañarse para quitarse los restos de la sangre adheridos a su piel, seguía ponderando los acontecimientos recientes y las cosas de las que se había enterado en las últimas horas.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, estaba absolutamente conciente de que no era un sueño ni fantasía.

Realmente había visto lo que había visto y oído lo que había oído.

Y no es que no tuviera experiencia con cosas extrañas, pero esto era objetivamente difícil de aprehender

Asiyah era verdaderamente lo que decía ser, de eso no le cabía duda.

La cara de terror de Heishin al verlo, cortando a través de los reputados guardaespaldas que tanto dinero le habían costado y bañándolo con su sangre, después de encontrarlo justo en el lugar donde ella le había indicado, había sido suficiente pago por su traición y por un instante jugó con la idea de dejarlo vivo para entregárselo a Asiyah. Después de ver lo que había hecho con la mujerzuela que había intentado matarlo en la mansión, realmente quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar, aunque tenía la idea de que ella solo actuaría en defensa propia.

Por lo pronto, su ayuda podía serle muy provechosa.

Algo que lo intrigaba era que papel jugaba él en todo aquello y cual era exactamente el interés que ella tenía en su persona.

No es que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Eso era claro.

No con las cosas que ella podía hacer.

Ella tenía un poder que escapaba a lo que alguna vez él pudiera hacer y podía crear riquezas con el tronar de sus dedos.

Definitivamente, el poder o el dinero no eran lo que la atraían a él.

Usualmente se hubiese sentido frustrado ante el verdadero motivo que escondía Asiyah para haberse metido en su vida, pero el hecho de que su hermana hubiese hablado con ella y la usase para salvarlo le daba un cierto sentido de tranquilidad. Si Tomoe confiaba en ella, él también debía hacerlo, porque ella sin duda tendría muy buenas razones para ponerlo en manos de la Yinniyeh. Era un signo. Asiyah contaba con la aprobación de su hermana.

No podía ignorar ese hecho.

Se sentía un poco celoso de Asiyah. Después de todo, Tomoe jamás le había hablado a él. Solo le sonreía.

Tal vez podría pedirle a Asiyah...

¡Mfph! – resopló- Todo esto es una locura...

La parte que más lo molestaba, sin embargo, no era aquella.

Él había cerrado la llave de sus sentimientos en el momento en que Tomoe había sido asesinada. Sólo ella era digna de su devoción.

Nunca había permitido a nadie acercársele lo suficiente como para desafiar esta regla que se había impuesto sobre sí mismo.

Pero Asiyah era totalmente diferente.

Y parecía ser la elección de Tomoe.

Lo máximo que había llegado a planear era encontrar una compañera adecuada, que satisfaciera sus necesidades, le sirviera socialmente, y con la que pudiese tener una conversación inteligente de vez en cuando. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de comprometer sus sentimientos.

Pero, definitivamente, estaba enfrentando una situación que se escapaba a todo lo que conocía.

No sabía que era lo que Asiyah quería de él, no sabía lo que Tomoe esperaba de él en relación con aquella mujer, y lo peor de todo, no sabía lo que él mismo deseaba al respecto. Era la situación más desconcertante que había enfrentado jamás.

Su camino siempre había sido tan claro... Nunca había dudado, siempre tomaba decisiones con los ojos bien abiertos, aceptando todas las consecuencias, conociéndolas de antemano, tanto las buenas como las malas, sin la más mínima hesitación, confiado, certero, eficiente.

No era que la chica no le atrajera. Todo lo contrario.

Hacía bastante tiempo que jugaba con la idea de convertirla realmente en lo que ya era a los ojos de todos: su mujer.

Sólo la gente de su entorno más cercano sabía la verdad. Y ninguno lo divulgaría... a menos que quisiesen incurrir en su ira.

Desde el principio, ella le había atraído, pero los misterios a su alrededor aconsejaban mantenerse a prudente distancia.

Además, su elegancia, su porte, todo le recordaba a su hermana. Y la hacían casi... intocable.

De las cosas que ella dijo durante el ataque y en la clínica, dos tenían su cabeza dando vueltas en espiral:

"...¿Ves la clase de lealtad que obtienes de mujeres a las que tienes que pagarle?..."

"...no se puede comprar con dinero aquello que solo reside en el corazón de las personas. Y la lealtad, la amistad y el amor, son cosas que no puedes poner en una caja fuerte, ni ser medidas, pesadas o puestas a remate. Y no se obtienen con violencia, oro o poder, sino con el esfuerzo de la propia alma para tocar a la de los otros..."

Sabía muy bien que el dinero no compraba lealtades.

Por eso había preferido ser temido.

Sin embargo, Heishin le había demostrado que tampoco el temor aseguraba contra la traición. Porque Heishin ciertamente lo había temido

La única persona en que había confiado, y que aún lo seguía fielmente, lo hacía por amor. Y por amor a ella él estaba haciendo lo que hacía.

Tomoe.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de obtener otro tipo de lealtades...

Glosario

Samovar : es un dispositivo que se usa en Rusia e Irán para preparar y mantener caliente el té por muchas horas. Consta de varias partes unidas entre sí, pero que se pueden mover individualmente. Debajo de todo se halla una especie de hornillo donde se deposita carbón o en el caso de los grandes, una pequeña estufa. Encima de este hornillo, se ubica un recipiente grande, que tiene una especie de canillita (como las de los toneles de vino o cerveza) y donde se coloca el agua SOLA. Luego, en la parte superior, se coloca un tercer recipiente (también con una canillita), donde se prepara el té MUY concentrado. Usualmente uno coloca en su taza la cantidad de té que desea y luego agrega más o menos agua según el grado de concentración que desee del té. No se agrega azúcar, aunque según la región se le agregan al agua o al te diversas especias, como cardamomo o anís. En Irán, en vez de agregar azúcar, se pone panes de este en la boca (o caramelos, según el gusto de cada cual) y se va tomando el té de a sorbos, lo que hace que el azúcar se derrita gradualmente en la boca. Otra forma de endulzarlo es con azúcar cristalizado, que se va partiendo en trocitos y colocando en la boca como el azúcar en panes antes mencionado (esta es la forma más antigua y tradicional. A este azúcar mientras es preparado se le agregan especies como cardamomo molido y otras ( una se llama hel, no recuerdo su equivalente castellano)


	9. Capítulo 8

I do not own Rorouni Kenshin, bla, bla, bla...

Note: Be warned. It will include violence, some use of profane language, and will include some extent of explicit sexual contend . So keep on reading at your own risk.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capítulo 8¿Ser... o no ser?**

Sólo faltaban tres días. Y todavía quedaba tanto por hacer...

Por la noche esperaban a los emisarios de su cliente, que venían a chequear los últimos detalles para la estadía de su grupo.

Repasó mentalmente la disposición de las habitaciones para cada huésped, las comidas que había ordenado y los "pedidos especiales" que sus invitados habían realizado. Parecía todo en orden. Pero, como ella bien sabía, no eran las grandes cosas las que arruinaban los mejor planeados encuentros, sino los pequeños detalles. Y de esos, aún tenía una larga lista de la que ocuparse. Siguió anotando en las hojas que tenía sobre su falda.

- Son las dos de la tarde y aún no te has detenido para almorzar.

- Ah...Me faltan tantas cosas...

- Todo saldrá perfecto. Confío en ti. Y siempre lo has hecho muy, muy bien. Esta vez tampoco fallarás. Y además, necesito que luzcas bien... Dicen que nuestro invitado viene con una dama muy especial. Yo estoy seguro de que no puede competir contigo...a menos de que mantengas para su llegada las ojeras que tienes ahora.

- Luzco mal¿eh?

- Patética...- sonrió Enishi, divertido

- Gracias por el cumplido...

Enishi llamó a su mayordomo, y le entregó las listas que Asiyah tenía en su mano. Luego, la tomó del brazo y la condujo afuera. Bajo un árbol había un mantel, con comida dispuesta aguardándolos.

Desde la charla en la clínica, las cosas habían cambiado profundamente entre los dos.

Enishi seguía siendo el mismo obsesivo, duro y huraño hombre de siempre...en apariencia solamente.

Si antes había estado al tanto de todos sus deseos y necesidades, realizándolos casi al pasar, con sutileza, para no ponerla en la situación humillante de estar siempre en deuda con él, ahora era doblemente cuidadoso y atento.

Por otra parte, estaba siendo cada vez menos reservado y distante con ella, hasta decididamente afectuoso, a su manera muy particular...y en privado.

Él le había contado su historia, con detalles que le hicieron poner de punta los cabellos y pese a su resistencia inicial en tomar parte alguna en su organización, todo aquello la había convencido para ocupar el lugar que Heishin había dejado vacante, al menos desde las sombras, porque su condición de mujer no le permitiría nunca cumplir el rol abiertamente dentro de China. Lo haría por Enishi y Tomoe, y acabaría en el momento en que el despiadado asesino que había matado a la hermana de Enishi y lo había sumido en una existencia de agonía y sufrimientos indecibles, hasta tornar su cabello blanco por el dolor, pagara por todo aquello.

Luego, si las cosas seguían el rumbo que estaban tomando, buscarían un lugar lejano y empezarían de nuevo, juntos.

- Hay un vestido en tu habitación.

- Gracias- Asiyah suspiró, resignada.

- Pero nunca usas los que te regalo. Se que puedes producir lo que desees, pero me agrada regalarte cosas. Si mi gusto no coincide con el tuyo, dime que es lo que te agrada y...

- Tus elecciones son, como en todo, impecables.

¿ Entonces cual es el problema?

- Es que son...mmmm...muy...reveladores... dejan poco librado a la imaginación

- No dije que los uses para salir a la calle. Eso de seguro no me agradaría.

Ella enrojeció, ante el sentido implícito. Quería que los luciera exclusivamente para él .

Si bien siempre se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, cada vez era más obvio su interés en ella como mujer. De vez en cuando, realizaba alguna acción o dejaba caer algún comentario de los que podía deducirse claramente que esperaba que la relación por todos asumida como real, se consumara efectivamente en un plazo relativamente corto. Las miradas sugestivas, los roces no tan accidentales o las situaciones que sobrepasaban la mera insinuación, eran cada vez más frecuentes en los últimos días.

Por supuesto, él jamás la forzaría. Podía ser brutal con sus enemigos, frío y calculador asesino cuando le convenía, pero tal vez por lo sucedido a su hermana era, a su muy peculiar manera, atento y tolerante con las mujeres, especialmente con ella. A pesar de ello, Asiyah sabía que su impaciencia se iba acrecentado día con día, y era cuestión de tiempo el que ella tuviera que ceder a sus sutiles pero persistentes avances.

No era que ella no lo deseara.

Sólo que no era el mejor de los momentos.

Ella esperaba convertirse en su consorte de manera efectiva, en el momento en que el Gran Tigre estuviera listo para despertar.

Pero Enishi estaba muy lejos de tal estado, su mente sumida en confusión, ira y deseos de destrucción.

Sólo recientemente se había abierto a experimentar otro tipo de sentimientos, aquellos que ella necesitaba que estuvieran listos para el despertar, sentimientos que realmente podían considerarse de amistad y afecto... y sólo cuando estaban completamente a solas.

Sin embargo, no había otra alternativa.

Solo podía resistir lo más que pudiera, con la esperanza de que algún acontecimiento entretanto disparara el despertar de la bestia mística.

- De todas maneras, el que esta sobre tu cama es más... formal. Es para la cena de esta noche. Espero verlo puesto sobre ti hoy.

- Oh... bueno... Pero solo lo usaré si es realmente... discreto. Si no, tendrás que esperar a que los huéspedes nos dejen.

Enishi rió, sacudiendo la cabeza divertido. Sentía una particular delicia en la reserva femenina y recato de aquella extraña dama. Y cada vez entendía más porque su hermana la había escogido para él. Asiyah podía ser... diferente... pero ciertamente era lo que se esperaba habitualmente de una mujer de un bushi. En definitiva, y a pesar de todo, él era la cabeza de la familia Yukishiro. Y su padre y Tomoe siempre habían insistido en mantenerse dentro de las tradiciones... Las honraría por ellos... al menos en parte.

- Encontré los registros de los negocios "privados" de Heishin... - dijo ella casualmente- Depositó las ganancias con nuestro buen amigo el Cónsul británico, así que podemos despedirnos de ellas. El perro inglés no se dio por aludido, y no las devolver�, y no podemos tocarlo sin consecuencias...desagradables.

- Veremos... No creo que a Lady Berry le agrade que ciertas actividades privadas de su marido se hagan públicas...

- Ya intenté...

- No hablo de negocios querida... -la interrumpió- Existen cosas de índole más... íntimo... que de conocerse arruinarían la reputación de toda una noble familia británica. Y tengo pruebas y testigos...

- Los testimonios de los chinos no serán tomados en cuenta... mucho menos si son mujeres.

- Oh, pero encontré a alguien en Inglaterra, tan británico como la Reina Victoria... y no, no es una mujer precisamente. Esa es la gracia del asunto... - la sonrisa malévola de Enishi dejaba ver por completo su dentadura.

- Caramba... que sorpresa... - murmuró Asiyah con cierto embarazo. Había cosas de los Berry que realmente prefería desconocer. De pronto se le cruzó un pensamiento¿Tan lejos llega tu mano...?

- Es conveniente conocer las debilidades de aquellos en posición de fastidiarlo a uno. Y asegurarse de poder usarlas en su contra en el momento preciso. Hay mucha gente del Sindicato que negocia directamente con los ingleses. No es difícil obtener la información adecuada. Haremos una visita social a Lord y Lady Berry ni bien nuestros visitantes de Japón nos dejen.

- Hablando de lo cual...

- Basta por hoy. Quiero que te tomes el resto del día. Y tal vez mañana. Dale algo que hacer a los sirvientes. Para eso les pago.

- Sí, pero es necesario supervisar...

- Lo harán bien. Conocen las consecuencias de los descuidos. Descansa. Y no es una sugerencia. Una vez que nuestros clientes lleguen, te necesitaré continuamente allí. Por eso prefiero que en tanto no sea extremadamente irremediable, aproveches y te relajes. Quiero tu mente lista y despierta para el momento preciso. Puedes no ser mi socia públicamente, pero ambos sabemos que naciste para ocupar ese lugar.

- Sabes que lo hago sólo por ti, y por la memoria de tu hermana. No me agrada mezclarme en estas cosas.

- El tiempo de cobrar mis dudas se acerca. Sé paciente.- él se acercó casi hasta que sus rostros se tocaron, y pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Asiyah- Unos meses más, solo unos meses más... Recibí informes muy prometedores hace sólo dos días. Estoy esperando la confirmación. De ser así, la rueda comenzará a girar... y todo terminará antes de lo que imaginas.

El posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y las deslizó hacia sus brazos, provocándole un visible estremecimiento. Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Enishi rompió el hechizo, llevando ambas manos desde los antebrazos de ella, donde las había dejado descansar hacia el rostro de la joven e inclinándose hacia delante, tomó su boca. Era la primera vez que la besaba, pero en vez de reaccionar con la inmovilidad o sorpresa que esperaba, ella le echó uno de sus brazos al cuello mientras jugueteaba con su cabello con la otra mano.

Ante la clara aceptación, el beso pasó de un acercamiento tierno, a un intercambio apasionado, picante.

¡No... es... justo-la voz de Enishi, entrecortada por la falta de aire apenas se separaron, sonaba ronca. Y ni el cristal ahumado de sus gafas podía ocultar el brillo salvaje de su mirada¡He esperado esto por semanas, y tú te decides justo cuando no puedo permitirme distracciones!

¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?

Ella rió entre dientes y lo miró con picardía. Sabía que posiblemente, ya no habría marcha atrás. Pero él había iniciado el juego... y ella no había podido resistir entrar en él, a pesar de todas las buenas intenciones que había tenido sólo unos pocos momentos antes.

Ahora, aceptaría todas las consecuencias.

- Ah... eres perversa... querida... Veremos que puedo hacer más tarde para darte la lección que mereces...

- Pensé que habías dicho que no querías distracciones... - hizo un último intento, sin demasiado entusiasmo por cierto, por evitar lo que ya a aquellas alturas era inevitable.

- Hay cosas que merecen atención inmediata cuando se presentan... Ahora más que nunca te aconsejo que aproveches el tiempo para descansar... – él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad que venía buscando insistentemente en los últimos tiempos.

- Yukishiro-sama – el caballerizo apareció llamándolo desde una prudente distancia, con la cabeza gacha. No quería ganarse la ira de su patrón molestándolo en un momento privado- El carruaje que lo llevará al puerto estará listo en quince minutos.

- Será mejor que te prepares para ir a recibir a nuestros huéspedes.-ella aprovechó el momento para terminar con una conversación que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Asiyah se levantó de un salto y se sacudió la ropa. Sabía que él la estaba estudiando con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, anticipando lo que la noche les traería.

Antes de entrar en la casa, él la tomó por la cintura y le susurró al oído

- Recuerda seguir mi consejo. Estaré de regreso con ellos para la hora de la cena.- hizo una pausa, y la miró significativamente- Haz que sea breve, lo que no será difícil considerando que deben estar cansados por el viaje. Hablaremos de negocios con ellos por la mañana. El resto de la noche... será para que la disfrutemos nosotros dos... a solas.

- Lo... tendré en cuenta.

Lo despidió en la puerta de la casa con la formalidad acostumbrada, pero las miradas de ambos hablaban a gritos.

Cuando volvió al interior suspiró. No había tiempo para descansar. Tenía que prepararse...

Cuatro días antes, en alta mar, camino a Shanghai...

- Muy, muy, muy desafortunado... - gruñó una voz masculina

- Había invertido mucho tiempo en él... - el cuerpo de la mujer ocultaba al hombre que había hablado primero.

- En fin... era demasiado idiota. Es mejor que haya sucedido en este momento y no cuando la operación se tornase más... crítica.- un segundo hombre se sumó a la conversación

- Definitivamente. Sin embargo, no deja de ser una pérdida desafortunada...Es increíble que haya podido fallar. Le dimos todo servido en bandeja.

- Según nuestros informantes, alguien lo ayudó.- una tercera voz, mucho más joven y con un tono casi jovial se unió a las anteriores.

¿ Xian? Debimos haber eliminado al viejo al mismo tiempo

- Oh, no, no. No fue Xian. Fue una mujer.

¿Una mujer¡ Una mujer- la mezcla de indignación e incredulidad fluían en la voz del segundo hombre- Ah... seguramente la cortesana.

- La prostituta que contratamos murió en el lugar, quemada de manera... extraña. Nada había sido afectado por el fuego en el resto de la habitación. Y la mujer que lo ayudó es considerada su consorte oficial. – intervino el más joven del grupo

¿Qué sabemos de ella?

- Prácticamente nada. No hay rastros de su existencia en lugar alguno antes de su aparición en Beijing. Yukishiro la conoció en apariencia en una recepción en casa del Cónsul británico en Shanghai y desde entonces él la protege a ella y sus negocios oficialmente. Es extraño, pero algunas fuentes insisten en que es la misma mujer que lo rescató del desierto y lo regresó a Dunhuang. También informan que Yukishiro se había obsesionado con encontrarla, y que lo único que halló fueron las mismas respuestas que tenemos nosotros: básicamente nada. Por supuesto, es algo poco probable que ambas mujeres sean la misma persona, ya que una era en apariencia una nómada que recorría la Ruta de la Seda, y la consorte de Yukishiro es mercader en piedras preciosas.

- Quiero que en cuanto estén en contacto con ella la vigiles y estudies cuidadosamente. Averigua cuanto puedas de ella. Fíjate si consume opio o tiene algún vicio, si tiene deudas, si es ambiciosa, si tiene gustos caros o es adicta al poder... o los hombres poderosos. Luego, Yumi trabajará sobre lo que encuentres. Todos tienen un precio o una debilidad. Es cuestión de hallarla y aprovecharla adecuadamente.

- Heishin había sido tan fácil.. .-comentó la mujer- Lástima que debamos empezar de nuevo.

- Los lamentos son pérdida de tiempo. Houji, Soujirou, partan inmediatamente. Fondearemos aquí por los siguientes dos días, eso les dará el suficiente tiempo para adelantarse y preparar mi llegada. Lleven el cofre con el telégrafo, y comuníquenme la situación, para tomar las medidas adecuadas.

- Entendido, Shishio-sama.

Y los hombres llamados Houji y Soujirou partieron, en el medio de la noche, hacia el otro barco que los aguardaba, anclado a poca distancia. El viaje a Shanghai alcanzaba casi su última etapa.

Cuatro días después de la conversación entre Shishio Makoto y sus hombres, éstos estaban sentados a una gran mesa de madera, alta, al estilo occidental, junto a sus anfitriones.

En una cabecera se ubicaba Yukishiro Enishi. En la otra, Asiyah y a sus lados sus invitados.

La cena trascendía casi de manera monótona y apática, de forma totalmente diferente a lo habitual.

Los diálogos apenas rozaban las habituales cortesías, nada de la brillante y aguda conversación que ella utilizaba para relajar a los clientes para exponerlos a una negociación más... beneficiosa...

Asiyah había estado distraída y decididamente retraída durante toda la cena, y Enishi tenía pocas dudas acerca de los motivos.

Podía sentir su ki, errático, alterado.

Tal vez había cometido un error al ser tan explícito acerca de lo que esperaba de ella aquella noche durante la conversación que mantuvieran por la tarde en el jardín.

Si en vez de haberse manifestado tan abiertamente entonces hubiese esperado a la habitual discusión que mantenían tras las cenas de negocios, y a causa de su evidente consentimiento durante la tarde, no tenía dudas que habría podido seducirla fácilmente en aquel momento y sin las improductivas consecuencias que estaban desarrollándose delante de él en ese momento.

Ella era demasiado joven y probablemente no tuviera experiencia.

Seguramente, las horas de espera la había puesto excesivamente tensa, cosa que no hubiese sucedido si en vez de anticipar sus intenciones, simplemente la hubiera llevado al punto de concretarlas efectivamente, sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que sucedería.

Deseaba patearse por su propia idiotez.

Lo último que quería era que sus cuestiones personales repercutieran en el ámbito profesional, como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Sería mejor postergar las cosas por un par de semanas, y luego avanzar lentamente. Para el momento en que estuviera libre de la presencia de Shishio, concluiría sus asuntos con Asiyah. Porque ahora que tenía la certeza de que ella estaba dispuesta, no había manera de que no fuese suya y se convirtiese efectivamente en su compañera.

Sin embargo, la prioridad ahora eran los negocios.

Finalmente, después de los postres ella guió a Sadoshima Houji y a Seta Soujirou, los emisarios de su cliente de Japón, Shishio Makoto a sus habitaciones.

Y regresó en busca de Enishi. No estaba en su cuarto, tampoco en el de ella, ni en el estudio, ni en el salón. Tardó media hora en hallarlo, despojado de su chaqueta, solo luciendo una más ajustada, corta y sin mangas, justo para favorecer sus movimientos y envuelto en sudor, practicando en el dojo que había instalado en el sótano.

- Creí que teníamos una cita...

- Pensaba exactamente lo mismo, hasta que nos sentamos a cenar.- él se había detenido al verla bajar las escaleras. No pudo evitar que la decepción y una pizca de enojo sonaran en su voz cuando le contestó- Comprendo. Te presioné demasiado. Sé que estas semanas hice comentarios y tomé acciones demasiado directos. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y no sé manejarlas como tú tal vez lo necesites. Dejaremos esto para cuando estemos más tranquilos. Sólo te pido que te olvides por el momento y te enfoques en nuestros negocios. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa. Yo... me quedaré aquí otro rato.

Definitivamente necesitaba descargar un poco su frustración... Y el dojo era un muy buen lugar para eso.

- Enishi... Sí estoy nerviosa. Mucho. Ni siquiera sabes cuanto. Pero no por las razones que tú imaginas... Estas personas... no son todo lo que parecen ser... Hay algo muy malo, muy, muy malo, que los rodea. Y tú estas en el medio. El chico es... Me pone la piel de gallina. No confío en ellos.

- Querida, ninguna de las personas con las que tratamos es confiable.- él hizo una mueca, poco convencido ante la excusa- Y todos son peligrosos. Además de potenciales enemigos. Siempre hemos manejado estas situaciones en el pasado. El chico es el número dos de Shishio, y es muy eficiente en sus obligaciones. Un asesino de primera, según tengo entendido. Estoy advertido y listo para lidiar con él de ser necesario.

- No estoy hablando de los peligros habituales. Sé que eres más que capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera, aun al mejor y salir victorioso. Tú eres el mejor, el más fuerte, el más rápido, de eso no tengo dudas. Estoy hablando de otro tipo de amenazas. De un tipo ante el cual podrías estar indefenso. Vamos a mi habitación, voy a darte algo que te proteger�, al menos un poco, si te encuentras en una situación que no puedas manejar.

Enishi la siguió, intrigado. Ella abrió uno de sus arcones misteriosos, los que guardaba minuciosamente bajo múltiples candados y cadenas, y tomó dos objetos, un pequeño dije y un anillo que tenía extraños diseños en toda la cara interna. Por el exterior sin embargo, era una simple tira de plata lisa, sin ningún tipo de trabajo. Ella le pidió que se quitara el arete y pasó el dije, que representaba el símbolo tradicional del Ying y el Yang por el mismo, haciendo que se lo colocara nuevamente. Luego, le hizo ponerse el anillo.

- El dije equilibrará cualquier desbalance de fuerzas que traten de crear en tu contra. Es útil contra las artes de los hechiceros y en menor medida contra los demonios. En cuanto al anillo...

- Me queda demasiado grande... - Enishi hacía jugar la joya en su mano, mirándola con poco entusiasmo.

- Se ajustará en cuanto te conviertas en su amo. Y no responderá a otro que tú a partir de ahora.- ella murmuró unas palabras y efectivamente el anillo se adaptó perfectamente al dedo de Enishi- Ese anillo te puede salvar la vida. Igual que el dije en el arete. Nunca te desprendas de ellos. El anillo es muy especial, aunque solo podrás recurrir a él en una sola oportunidad, así que sé sabio y utilízalo cuando no tengas otra alternativa. Puede abrir un portal mágico y sacarte de donde te halles hacia cualquier lugar que desees ir. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hubo un largo, incómodo silencio. Él seguía con la vista fija en la joya hasta que lentamente enfocó sus ojos en los de ella

- A decir verdad, sí... Me preguntaba si _realmente_ esta preocupación tuya por los motivos de nuestros invitados era la causa de tu comportamiento durante la cena.

Ella sonrió, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y lo hizo inclinar hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso candente, profundo, picante.

Sonrió, complacido en cuanto rompieron el contacto.

Esa era toda la respuesta que él necesitaba.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Volvió a empacar cuidadosamente el aparato. Era una ventaja que Shishio-sama fuese un hombre rico y además, astuto, tanto como para estar al día con los nuevos adelantos tecnológicos. Llevar consigo aquel pequeño telégrafo portátil era sin dudas una excelente idea.

La chica era una muchachita común. Y tal vez demasiado sobrepasada por el lugar que le tocaba ocupar. Se había comportado con timidez, mirando a Soujirou con particular insistencia cuando pensaba que este no la veía.

Sus informes indicaban que manejaba un negocio de piedras preciosas. Se preguntaba quien lo había montado. Seguramente, un premio por sus favores, que luego terminó, como ella en manos de Yukishiro.

Los informes también indicaban que Yukishiro tenía una particular fijación con jovencitas, por lo cual el cuadro cerraba perfectamente.

Aquella niñita sin gracia desparecería ante la espléndida luz de Yumi-san, la mujer de Shishio-sama.

Seguramente, por lo que había observado él la tendría sometida sobre la base del temor, así que sería fácil acercarse a ella.

Por el interés que había demostrado en Soujirou, que parecía tener la misma edad que ella, sería conveniente que el chico fuese quien iniciase el acercamiento.

Después de su informe, Shishio-sama dio su aprobación, así que por la mañana comenzarían a tantear el terreno.

- No lo sé, señor Houji. Hay algo..diferente en ella. Su ki es muy extraño...Aunque verdaderamente estaba nerviosa y aprensiva. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez le tema al señor Yukishiro. Pero no lo creo.

¿ Qué piensas que debemos hacer?

- Mañana, mientras Ud. visita los astilleros con el señor Yukishiro, me ocuparé de investigar que se puede lograr con ella.

- Bien, Soujirou, será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación. Volveremos a comunicarnos con Shishio-sama mañana por la noche, justo antes de que su barco atraque.

Ambos hombres se separaron, y el más joven regresó a su cuarto, confundiéndose entre las sombras del pasillo.


	10. Capítulo 9

Standard disclaimers apply.

Lamento el retraso, pero estuve armando y subiendo mi sitio. Ahí he subido fics, particularmente con Enishi, y Enishi/Kaoru como tema central de las mismas. Hay scans del manga, links, etc. Todavía esta en construcción, pero espero que les guste.

La dirección es http:www.crouchingtiger. estoy traduciendo este fic al inglés, lo que me lleva mucho tiempo. Si Dios quiere actualizaré este fic mucho más seguido.

Gracias por su comprensión y espero sus comentarios... Please, no les cuesta nada... Hasta ahora tengo una sola fiel lectora que comenta (que espero no me abandone por la demora). Hablando de lo cual, hoy entra en escena "alguien"... aunque solo en sueños.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capítulo 9: Los invitados de las Islas**

Mientras desayunaban en compañía de sus invitados, Asiyah se tomó unos minutos para pensar en lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar los eventos de la noche pasada y con cierto embarazo inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, permitiendo que la suelta dupatta escondiera su rostro

Él había sido fiel a su palabra y la noche había sido larga y agotadora. Le dolía todo el cuerpo... y tenía una colección de marcas de dientes por toda la extensión de su piel. Él le había dicho que era para que cada vez que los viera recordara que desde aquella noche tenía dueño.

Una marca de territorio. Como solían hacer los felinos...

Pero ella también había dejados las suyas... y en un número casi tan grande como las de él.

Luego, llegó la mañana. Había sido un despertar extraño, en una cama que no era la suya, sintiendo el poco familiar peso del brazo de Enishi sobre su cintura atrayéndola contra sí, posesivo, las piernas de ambos enroscadas bajo las sábanas, la sensación de su piel contra la suya, el cálido aliento contra su nuca... El inesperado y somnoliento "te quiero" que él había susurrado hundido en su pelo al despertar aquella mañana... aunque en verdad no estaba muy segura de cuan conciente estaba él al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Pero los aguardaba todo un día de arduo trabajo, y exhaustos o no se despidieron del lecho a hora muy temprana, antes de que sus clientes estuvieran levantados.

Después de los rituales matutinos de la lectura de los periódicos, una práctica ligera en el dojo del sótano para él y un baño caliente, se reunieron con Seta y Sadoshima. Y ahora estaban allí.

Enishi visitaría los astilleros con Sadoshima. El más joven de sus invitados adujo no sentirse del todo bien para acompañarlos, así que se quedaría en la casa.

En cierta medida, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, porque de ambos hombres, Seta Soujirou era el que más inquietud le causaba. No por que realmente no pudiera hacerse cargo de él, llegado el caso, sino porque presentía que el joven significaba una amenaza para Enishi.

Y no en relación con sus actividades "comerciales" o profesión, sino en su condición mágica.

El chico estaba bajo la sombra de una presencia maligna. Y poderosa.

Sólo podía tratarse de un emisario de una hechicera o hechicero... o tal vez algo peor.

Debía prestar mucha atención y estar con todos los sentidos alerta. Particularmente, para cuando el tal Shishio Makoto llegara, pues suponía que él era el hechicero detrás de Soujirou.

Se preguntaba si estarían tras el que ahora era "su" Gran Tigre. O al menos el que pronto se convertiría en el Gran Tigre.

- Sé cuidadoso - le susurró mientras fingía sacudir una invisible mota de polvo de su traje cuando él se inclinó para despedirse – Recuerda nuestra conversación de anoche.

El sólo se limitó a sonreírle, meneando ligeramente la cabeza.

Y quedó a solas con el jovencito.

Le sorprendió la torpe ingenuidad con que él pretendía interrogarla, fingiendo una conversación inocente. En otras circunstancias, hubiera jugado con él y se hubiera divertido a sus expensas por largo rato. Pero su ánimo claramente no estaba en eso.

Le molestaba que estuviera tratando de buscar alguna posible debilidad, defecto, algo que le sirviera para volverla en contra de Enishi, como sospechaba era la intención de aquel chico y sus patrones.

Enishi había comentado que el cambio en su otrora relativamente confiable socio Wu se había producido después de su primera reunión con Shishio y su gente en Japón.

Asiyah empezó a preguntarse si este comportamiento no estaría relacionado con lo que sospechaba que este muchachito estaba tramando respecto a ella.

Para cualquier observador casual, aparentaba ser una amena charla entre dos jóvenes de la misma edad. Pero no había nada de ello en ésta.

¡Oh, sí, Shanghai es un lugar muy interesante para los negocios! Tengo más posibilidades de comerciar con los occidentales desde aquí que desde Persia. ¿Ha estado alguna vez en Persia, Soujirou-san- ella llevó la conversación hacia temas ligeros

- A decir verdad, no. De hecho solo he viajado fuera de Japón en pocas oportunidades y siempre ha sido a China.

- Ah, pero Ud. es joven y el mundo es un lugar amplio. Tiene mucho tiempo por delante. Cuando tenga la oportunidad visite Isfahan. Créame, le encantará.

- Ud. habla como si fuera mayor que yo... -rió el chico con la sempiterna sonrisa en el rostro

- Ah, tal vez lo sea... tal vez no, pero eso es algo que nunca se le pregunta o sugiere a una dama, Soujirou-san. Por lo que veo, esta en mejores condiciones. Comprenderá que tengo asuntos que atender, así que voy a dejarlo por unos momentos. La servidumbre esta a su disposición. Si no le parece mal, nos reuniremos para la hora del almuerzo, a menos que me necesite antes, en cuyo caso estaré en trabajando en el jardín, pregunte a Mei Lin –dijo señalando a una anciana, y ella lo guiará.

Soujirou estaba intrigado. La mujer que se había sentado frente a él esa mañana no era la misma chiquilla de la noche anterior. Se manejaba con soltura y tenía la clara impresión de que no sólo lo estaba esquivando sino que hasta jugaba con él. La vio moverse con una gracia similar a la de Yumi-san, aunque eran definitivamente estilos diferentes. Se preguntaba del por qué del cambio y esperaba ver a ambas mujeres interactuando muy pronto. De todas maneras, no faltaba demasiado para ver aquello, ya que el arribo de Shishio-sama se produciría al día siguiente.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que no veía, la energía que ella transmitía.

Algo no encajaba allí.

El interrogatorio no había revelado ningún dato útil. Pero tenía una misión que cumplir e iba a hacerlo.

Inocentemente, se deslizó hacía el jardín, como si estuviera disfrutando del paisaje.

No le fue difícil encontrarla trabajando.

Procurando no ser notado, trepó a un árbol y comenzó a observarla con un catalejo, tratando de tener alguna pista sobre los papeles que estaba revisando. Tal vez pudiera sacar algo de provecho después de todo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hacía media hora que la estaba observando. Asiyah estaba furiosa, aunque trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

No era nada importante, ya que al notar la presencia del imprudente jovencito, había guardado los papeles de Enishi y se había dedicado a escribir cartas que también necesitaban su atención personal.

Definitivamente iba a darle una lección.

Se levantó y dio unos pasos, como intentando distenderse por unos instantes y aclarar la mente del trabajo que llevaba a cabo. Con fingida indiferencia miró hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Soujirou

Él sabía que el follaje lo ocultaba de su vista, pero decidió no tomar riesgos. Era por demás curioso que ella mirara hacia aquel lugar. Se ocultó pegado al tronco del árbol, esperando unos minutos para constatar que ella hubiera vuelto a su lugar y así poder bajar y regresar discretamente a la casa.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar, ella ya no estaba ahí.

No oyó sus pisadas alejándose del lugar y tampoco se encontraba a la vista.

- Supongo que la vista desde ahí debe ser interesante...

Ella se encontraba al pie del árbol, y parecía divertirse ante su sobresalto.

Nunca lo habían sorprendido así desde que estaba con Shishio-sama. Sabía que la lectura del ki no servía con él, y además había sido muy atentamente instruido en arte de ver sin ser visto. Definitivamente aquella mujer lo desconcertaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía nervioso. Y tampoco sabía como iba explicar su presencia allí

- Baje, y hablaremos.

- Hai...

- Asumiré que no estaba espiándome- comenzó diciendo cuando estuvo en el suelo frente a ella- De lo contrario debería considerarlo una grave descortesía, que traería un malestar innecesario al clima de nuestro negocio. Comprendo que tenga deberes hacia sus patrones y que debe salvaguardar sus intereses, sin embargo creo que ni Yukishiro-sama ni su anterior socio ni mucho menos esta indigna servidora que es solo una invitada en casa de Yukishiro-sama le hemos dado motivo alguno de sospecha. Por otra parte, también asumo que Shishio-sama es un hombre honorable que no intentará tenderle a Yukishiro-sama ninguna trampa o jugada sucia en nuestro... arreglo. Oh si, sí estoy al tanto del asunto.- añadió ante la sorpresa evidente de Soujirou, para quien mujeres como Yumi-san o Asiyah eran solo acompañantes y ayudantes de sus respectivos consortes, sin tomar parte en sus decisiones o negocios- Desde el... retiro... del señor Wu, yo me hago cargo de su...área de trabajo. Espero que comunique esto a Shishio-sama. Y que así el malentendido quede saldado. Bien ahora, ya que esta aquí, si quiere siéntese conmigo. Al menos estará más cómodo que allá arriba. Y por suerte tengo mi samovar aquí, así que el té esta caliente.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana así, con ella trabajando y conversando informalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Soujirou no volvió a intentar interrogarla en modo alguno y se contentó con poder seguir la mitad de los temas de los que ella hablaba. De la otra mitad no tenía ni la más leve pista. Le quedó claro que ella era una mezcla de Houji-san y Yumi-san, mientras la observaba trabajar hablando al mismo tiempo. Luego del almuerzo, se excusó y se dirigió a su habitación. Debía pensar en que decirle a Houji y a Shishio-sama.

Sadoshima y Enishi regresaron para la hora de la cena. Esta vez, si bien fue una reunión muy breve, Asiyah cumplió a la perfección con su papel de anfitriona de acuerdo a las expectativas de Enishi.

Más tarde, mientras yacía acurrucada contra él, en la enorme cama con baldaquín, Enishi le narró los acontecimientos de su día con Sadoshima en los astilleros.

En apariencia, no había inconvenientes de ningún tipo, y el barco sería entregado en la fecha prevista, tres semanas en adelante. Las modificaciones que Sadoshima sugirió eran insignificantes, y serían completadas en pocos días, sin necesidad de retrasar la entrega. Le recordó el punto del blindaje exterior de la sala de máquinas, y como tenía planeado, le hizo firmar un documento donde dejaba en claro que él como representante personal de Shishio asumía la responsabilidad si algo sucedía al barco por la falta del blindaje en el área de máquinas. No iba a poner en juego su reputación tan duramente ganada por la imprudencia de sus clientes. También terminaron los detalles acerca del camuflaje exterior del barco, que se realizaría en la isla que utilizaban como estación de relevo a pocos kilómetros de la costa de Japón. Desde allí el traslado a Osaka sería llevado a cabo por la propia tripulación de Shishio.

Asiyah a su vez le narró el incidente con Soujirou.

- Bueno, no puedo decir que no me irrite... pero tampoco puedo decir que en vista de lo que Shishio prepara, yo no haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar.- pasó su mano casi de manera distraída sobre la piel de su expuesto flanco, haciéndola estremecer.

- Mmmm... querido... sería mejor que siguiéramos enfocados...

- Supongo... Como te decía, no veo hasta ahora que tus aprensiones sean justificables. Fuera de que es un poco descortés, y no puedo culparlos por ello, la situación es bastante normal.

- Dí lo que quieras, pero sigo teniendo ese presentimiento... Y por otro lado no dejo de pensar en que tal vez ellos estuvieran detrás de la traición de Heishin

- Mañana es el gran día.- Enishi no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando las absurdas preocupaciones de Asiyah, y decidió cambiar el ángulo de la conversación. Shishio solo hacía lo que cualquiera en su lugar, y Heishin sólo se había impacientado y dejado que la ambición se apoderara de él- Espero que todo este listo para la llegada de nuestro invitado estrella.

- Si ellos no omitieron nada en su lista de pedidos, por mi parte esta todo instalado y listo. De todas maneras, no está de más un repaso de última hora. Mañana me haré cargo personalmente de ello.

- Bien. Por mi parte, creo que la hora de los negocios ha terminado. Podemos volver al esparcimiento mutuo de hace un rato... ¿ne?

Una amplia sonrisa, cargada de malicia que hacía juego con el brillo de sus ojos, le erizó la piel y le arrancó un ronroneo de ansiosa anticipación.

- Eso sería... estupendo- dijo Asiyah, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y sus manos comenzaban a recorrerlo.

El sonido de una satisfecha carcajada de Enishi llenó la habitación

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El joven se paseaba inquieto de un extremo al otro del cuarto, dando grandes zancadas. Su acompañante lo miraba entre intrigado y molesto.

- Soujirou, quédate quieto.

- Shishio-sama no estará feliz.

- Seguramente no. Aún no puedo creer que te dejaras atrapar así, no por esa niñita.

- Es todo menos niñita.

- Bueno, te concedo que hoy se comportó diferente, pero...

¿Diferente? Creo que jugó conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero lo peor es que ya está en alerta, y seguramente habrá informado a Yukishiro.¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo?

- Soujirou, tú **eres** ingenuo. La culpa es mía. Pensé que como eran de edades similares y ella te miró tanto durante la cena de ayer...

- Me miraba, porque presentía algo, estoy seguro.

¿Crees que sospeche de nosotros y Heishin?

- Posiblemente.

- Sin embargo... creo que le estás dando más crédito que el que merece.

- Es una suerte que mañana llegue Yumi-san. Ella sabrá como solucionar todo y se encargará de la chica.

- Será mejor que me comunique con Shishio-sama.

- Yo regresaré a mi cuarto, bastantes sospechas desperté por hoy.

Soujirou no pudo dormir aquella noche, pensando en las explicaciones que tendría que darle a Shishio-sama. Las rojas pupilas que debería enfrentar al día siguiente no eran el mejor auxiliar en la búsqueda del sueño...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Un niño asustado... cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor... unas jovencitas que lo protegen con sus cuerpos para ser brutalmente cortadas al medio... destellos de plata y tela blanca flotando...y el niño es salvado por un gigante con una espada en su mano...

El niño ha crecido... es un adolescente, de increíble delgadez, pequeño... discute con el gigante y se aleja...

Las imágenes continúan en catarata.

Sangre... ríos de ella... Miembros cortados desparramados por doquier... Y el muchacho en el medio de la sangre, arcos de plata a su alrededor como una fuente de la cual brotara el rojo líquido.

El hedor es insoportable. Asiyah se debate, ahogada ella misma en aquella sustancia caliente, pegajosa. Quería huir de allí, de tanta muerte espantosa. Ella había visto cadáveres. Había matado. Pero la imagen siniestra que veía escapaba a lo que conocía. El muchacho giró, y pudo verlo por completo por primera vez: una marca sobre su mejilla que casi iba de la barbilla hasta su sien, cabello rojo, del rojo familiar que ella conocía bien... ¿Podría ser...? . Él levantó su mirada y enfocó sus ojos directamente en los suyos. Asiyah gritó. El ámbar de sus pupilas era un signo indiscutible¡él era uno de los suyos, un Yinn!

La imagen cambió. Callejones oscuros, gritos, gente corriendo, casacas cobalto con marcas triangulares amarillas flotando al viento. Todo se detiene por un instante, alguien aparece desde la oscuridad. Es el muchacho. La cicatriz de su mejilla ha cambiado. Ahora es atravesada por otra, formando una cruz. Los hombres lo enfrentan, otra vez la luz se refleja ominosa sobre la hoja de su espada, y la sangre brota por doquier. El muchacho y un hombre alto, moreno intercambian palabras que ella no puede oír y se lanzan al combate. Un flash de luz, y ya no existen ni el muchacho Yinn ni el humano, solo la danza de un dragón y un enorme lobo bajo la luna, tratando de despedazarse...

Otro cambio de escenario.

Otro callejón oscuro. El muchacho ha cambiado, ahora es un hombre. Su cabello, antes atado en el típico estilo samurai, alto sobre la cabeza, ahora se halla recogido bajo su nuca. Como siempre, la melena de fuego cubre sus ojos. Asiyah lo contempla mientras camina por las calles desiertas. De pronto, ve a alguien que lo increpa. El muchacho se detiene, se da vuelta lentamente. Sus ojos han cambiado y la luz de la luna revela una mirada límpida, casi ingenua, y una cara de franco desconcierto. Quien lo enfrenta es una mujer, no una jovencita, con una espada de madera en su mano. Lo ataca, y él salta a un costado. Evidentemente no calcula la resistencia del lugar que elige para aterrizar, y cae de manera poco graciosa, esparcido por el suelo.

Otra escena.

La jovencita enfrenta a un hombre enorme. Este destroza su espada de madera, la golpea, la toma por la casaca y la levanta sin esfuerzo del suelo. Ríe cruelmente, igual que los hombres a su alrededor. Las lágrimas caen por el rostro de la muchacha. Las cabezas giran hacia la puerta. El Yinn aparece en el marco de la puerta, un hombre caído a sus pies.

Los atacantes de la chica, corren a enfrentarlo. Otra vez los arcos de plata a su alrededor. De pronto, todo termina, ninguno queda en pie, seguramente todos muertos, como en aquel otro callejón. Solo el gigante que aún mantiene a la chica en el aire por la casaca esta en condiciones de enfrentarlo. Éste arroja a la chica y en efecto, comienzan a intercambiar golpes. Todo termina casi al momento de comenzar.

Otro escenario.

El pelirrojo está inclinado sobre una gran cuba. ¿Está lavando ropa?

Ahora ríe, y parece jugar con unas niñas pequeñas. Sus ojos ya no son dorados, sino de un lavanda transparente.

La joven de antes, lo mira desde la distancia, con cara de arrobamiento. Sus sentimientos por él son evidentes. Es atractiva, aunque no de una belleza impactante. Enormes ojos color zafiro, cabello azabache atado en una alta cola de caballo, piel de marfil...

Ahora el Yinn esta a la orilla de un río embravecido, sentado, como esperando. Detrás de él aparece la joven. Ella la entrega algo. Como de la nada, surge una figura tocada con un sombrero cónico negro, y la arrebata del banco del río, subiéndola en un bote y alejándose velozmente.

El hombre del sombrero negro y el joven Yinn están ahora frente a frente. La muchacha esta atada. Los ojos del pelirrojo ya no son amables ni ingenuos, tiene toda la fiereza de su raza, vuelven a ser dorados, como el fuego que corre en las venas de los suyos cuando entran en combate.

Pero Asiyah nota el Yinn no usa magia alguna. Es muy joven, un niño en los términos de su gente, aún sus poderes no están desarrollados. Sin embargo, es evidente que puede ser tan mortal como si usara su magia. Su espada es devastadora.

El hombre del sombrero negro ha sido vencido, esta a los pies del joven Yinn, y este esta a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia...

Un grito, un nombre que no alcanza a oír, la angustia que atraviesa su pecho...

Ahora se encuentra en medio de una pila de huesos. La sangre le llega a los tobillos... no... a las rodillas..y sube...y sube...trata de trepar las montañas de esqueletos, el roma repugnante de la sangre descompuesta se le impregna,. Y el líquido pegajoso, nauseabundo le llega a l cuello. Y sube y sube...

- Ya... ya... ¿ Qué te sucede?

Enishi estaba sentado a su lado, observándola alarmado. Ella estaba empapada en sudor, y temblaba. Lo miró a los ojos y se hundió contra su pecho, y él la rodeó en un abrazo tranquilizador.

- Sólo era una pesadilla... Tranquila

Él sabía muy bien lo que eran las pesadillas. Lo habían perseguido durante cierto tiempo. Por fortuna, su mente había dejado de soñar hacía muchos años. Solo estaba enfocada en la meta de su vida, su venganza, y aquello lo salvaba de padecer cosas como las que le acababan de suceder a Asiyah, aún cuando su cuerpo descansaba. Pero no por eso dejaba de entender el sobresalto y la angustia de la muchacha.

¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé...

¿No recuerdas? Te despertaste gritando...

- Oh... Dios... debí haber despertado a toda la casa.

- No... quizás sólo a media... - dijo él con su habitual ironía, tratando de aflojar su tensión ¿Qué fue lo que te sobresaltó tanto?

- Horrible... cadáveres por todas partes... sangre.. .podredumbre...hedor...muerte como nunca vi...

- Querida... es peor cuando lo ves y lo vives que cuando lo sueñas- una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro y una emoción que ella no alcanzaba a reconocer se anidó en las pupilas turquesa.- De todas maneras, era solo un sueño. Será mejor que volvamos a dormir.

Enishi la hizo yacer nuevamente y la envolvió en sus brazos, para confortarla, atrayéndola muy junto a él.

- Te prometo que no dejaré que ningún oni te moleste- le susurró con no poca ironía en la voz entre bostezos, justo antes de quedarse dormido.

Pese a todo, pese a que él pudiera tomar todos sus presentimientos y sus visiones con escepticismo, sabía que tenía que estar atenta. Algo estaba por suceder.

Por el resto de la noche no pudo dormir, peguntándose quien sería y donde estaría aquel joven varón Yinn.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

N de la A: Obviamente Asiyah no sabe quien es Kenshin, ni que ya no mata, ni que él es la Némesis de Enishi. Después de verlo en las calles de Kyoto partiendo al medio a sus oponentes, supone con lógica que lo que sueña (y corresponde al primer episodio tanto del manga como del anime) que sucede en el Dojo Kamiya con el falso Battousai es otra de sus matanzas, lo mismo que con Jin'e.

Como se verá dentro de muy poco, el cabello rojo y los ojos que se tornan ambarinos son características exclusivas propias de los Yinn que los diferencian de los humanos.


	11. Capítulo 10

¿Es necesario que repita que no soy dueña de ningún personaje de RK? Por las dudas, NO, no soy dueña de ninguno de ellos... (¡Qué lástima...!)

¡Gracias por el apoyo y la fiel lectura!

Este capítulo es un poco más corto que lo habitual, pero la gracia es justamente el final... Disfrútenlo. Y por favor, no me tiren con nada...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capítulo 10¿En peligro?**

El día había sido largo, cargado con la anticipación de la llegada de Shishio, el cliente de Enishi.

Pese al cansancio de las noches previas, Asiyah no se detuvo a reposar ni un minuto. Tenía la suerte de ser una criatura creada a partir de energía pura, por lo que podía soportar mucho más que un humano.

Tomó un baño y comenzó a preparase para la recepción de sus invitados y la cena siguiente.

Mientras se secaba el cabello y lo cepillaba, miró con curiosidad el manojo de llaves que reposaba sobre su budoir, trasladado a la habitación que ahora compartía con Enishi.

Aquella mañana, con una inusitada solemnidad, como si se tratase de alguna clase de ceremonia, la mayor de las sirvientas de la casa, una anciana china con ojos que traspasaban el alma, se las entregó mientras desayunaban a solas con Enishi.

Él le explicó cuando la mujer los dejó, con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendida, que era una forma de reconocerla oficialmente como la nueva señora de la casa, con toda su autoridad. Era a los ojos de aquellas personas la ama, y no ya una curiosa invitada del amo Yukishiro. Asiyah recordó el diálogo que siguió.

- Bien, veo que lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba... Pero no te confíes, Mei Lin puede parecer una anciana inofensiva, pero créeme, no lo es. Te preparará algunas sorpresas...

- No entiendo...

- Ah... Es una larga historia... Pero pudo hacerte un resumen. Su esposo trabajó para mí, hasta que tuvo un... accidente profesional, podría decirse. Su hijo, al que habían educado y mantenido fuera del sindicato, tuvo la estúpida idea de robarle a unos traficantes de opio. Lo asesinaron de modo muy cruel, igual que a su esposa encinta y a su nieto, para dejar un mensaje. El muchacho era su único hijo, y el que ayudaba para mantenerla. Ella vino a mí pidiendo por justicia por su nuera y un nieto, que eran inocentes de la estupidez de su hijo. Hablé con Xian, porque eran de su gente, y él estuvo de acuerdo en dejar el asunto en mis manos.- hubo un silencio, se revolvió incómodo en su silla, y luego agregó- Mujeres y niños no deben ser asesinados porque sus hombres o padres fueron idiotas. Luego, la traje a trabajar conmigo.

¿Trabajar¿Es una metáfora?. Es demasiado vieja para hacer nada.

La trajiste para que no terminara en las calles. pensó Asiyah, pero no ahondó en el tema.

A veces, él hacía cosas francamente inexplicables y contradictorias. Podía matar sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento, aún a los que lo habían sacado de la muerte segura en las calles, y años después hacer cosas como cuidar del futuro de una anciana. Era claro que los caminos del Destructor y el Protector estaban abiertos por igual ante él. Un estímulo en la dirección equivocada y caería irremediablemente por un camino sin retorno de eterna condenación...

- Espero que no te haya oído- rió él por lo bajo – Durante el ataque a la casa supe que se encargó de por lo menos cinco de los traidores... Yo no la subestimaría

- De todas maneras, ella siente que esta en deuda contigo... Lealtad absoluta.

- Algo así.- hizo una pausa y la miró significativamente- Pero sabes que no actué para obtener eso de ella.

Suspiró y regresó al momento presente, reflexionando en aquellas palabras.

Sí, lo sabía.

Para la anciana había sido un asunto personal. Para Enishi, también.

No podía dejar de pensar en Tomoe y como su muerte lo había marcado tan terriblemente.

Una brisa helada hizo revolotear las cortinas y le erizó la piel.

Que extraño... - pensó. Las ventanas eran cerradas mucho antes de que cayera la noche.

Se levantó, decidida a corregir el error y se encontró muy cerca de la Dama de Blanco, Yukishiro Tomoe. O mejor dicho, de su fantasma. Milagrosamente, guardó la compostura, evitando saltar por la sorpresa.

¡Tomoe!

- Bien... veo que mi hermano ha empezado a comportarse más ordenadamente... Al menos tiene mujer permanente. Odiaba verlo con mujerzuelas. Lo ideal hubiera sido que el heredero de la familia se casara honorablemente... pero ¿quien soy yo para juzgarlo? Definitivamente, yo tampoco procedí adecuadamente en este sentido.

El comentario la hizo enrojecer.

- Deduzco que no estas aquí para hablar del pasado.

- No. Ciertamente no he venido a eso.- por primera vez, vio un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro- Sólo quería prevenirte...

- Creo que sé a que o quienes te refieres.

- Es peor de lo que esperas.

- Lo suponía.

- No podré venir mientras estén aquí. Podrían usarme para dañar a mi hermano.

Asiyah cerró los ojos, invadida por la preocupación. Cuando volvió abrirlos, la Dama de Blanco ya no estaba.

Estos encuentros van a terminar dañando permanentemente mis nervios... pensó mordaz.

Así que, después de todo, no era su paranoia lo que la tenía tan preocupada. Realmente había un peligro, uno no relacionado con los negocios de Enishi, al menos no directamente.

Por la advertencia de Tomoe, quien estaba detrás de esto era un hechicero poderoso. No quería ni siquiera imaginar la otra posibilidad.

Porque si se trataba de un demonio...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Horas antes, en los muelles de Shanghai, el barco estaba atracando.

Sadoshima, Seta y Enishi esperaban dentro del carruaje a que la maniobra se completara. Habían conversado cortésmente durante el viaje, y ahora los tres aguardaban en profundo silencio.

Enishi traía impresa la máscara inescrutable que en general mantenía hacia el mundo exterior. Solo en pocas ocasiones se permitía deslizarse hacia una expresión menos neutral, y los que la veían en general hubieran preferido no hacerlo. Únicamente en compañía de Asiyah dejaba escapar muy controladamente algunas de sus emociones reprimidas desde hacía años. Desde que su hermana se había ido, para ser exactos.

Miró a sus compañeros. Sadoshima se asemejaba a Wu, solo que parecía tener una devoción personal hacia Shishio, y realmente creía en lo que hacía. Un par de diferencias sustanciales con su difunto socio, que sólo pensaba en el poder para sí mismo y en su ascenso dentro de la organización.

Seta...

Asiyah tenía razón. Era especial.

Se parecía peligrosamente a él mismo. El también parecía estar sumido en un pasado cargado de dolor, que no emblanqueció su cabello pero congeló sus emociones en una sonrisa eterna. Veía sus propios demonios reflejados en aquella mueca engañosa. Y sabía por conocimiento propio que esas marcas señalaban a los seres más oscuros.

Aún así, se percataba que no habían actuado más allá de lo esperable y de lo que él mismo hubiera hecho. Por otra parte, con el fiasco del otro día entre Seta y Asiyah, dudaba que se arriesgaran a estropear el negocio a tan poco de terminarlo cometiendo alguna otra torpeza.

Un detalle ingenioso había sido el pequeño aparato telegráfico. Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en ello. Si de veras imaginaron que un dato así podía pasársele por alto, eran unos tontos.

Mei Lin y su gente lo había hecho bien. Estaba seguro de que ni Sadoshima ni Seta sabían que los suyos habían copiado cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de sus documentos. Tenía información suficiente sobre las actividades de Shishio como para introducir a alguno de su propia organización entre ellos, y seguir el curso de los acontecimientos en Japón.

Después de todo, el paso natural siguiente en su expansión era instalar una base de sus negocios en las islas.

Al menos, si Shishio no triunfaba, él estaría allí para hacer pagar a los cerdos Meiji, ayudando a cuanto movimiento en su contra se alzase... y sacando, de paso, muy buen provecho del ello, para su otra venganza.

Por fin, la maniobra de atraque había finalizado.

Seta subió la escala en cuanto esta descendió, en busca de su señor. Sadoshima esperó a su lado.

Pronto Seta emergió junto a dos figuras. Una era una bella mujer, Komagata Yumi, la amante de Shishio. La otra, el propio Shishio. Enfundado en vendajes, espada a la cintura, parecía una de esas momias egipcias que estaban de moda entre los europeos, solo que esta lejos de estar muerta y en un sarcófago, era una presencia potente y poderosa que caminaba en pos de la conquista de un país.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, Enishi, Seta y Shishio subieron en un carruaje, mientras Komagata y Sadoshima subían a otro que los esperaba detrás del primero.

Con suerte, llegarían a la casa antes de que cayera el sol.

Shishio y Enishi se sentaron frente a frente en el carruaje.

Mientras Soujirou preguntaba sobre los detalles del viaje, ambos hombres no dejaban de estudiarse, con calculada indiferencia.

Shishio sonrió. Yukishiro era casi tan bueno como Soujirou en mantener sus emociones fuera del alcance de los demás. Las gafas añadían al efecto, permitiéndole ocultar la expresión de su mirada aún más allá de la inescrutabilidad que le parecía habitual. Tal vez un recurso para situaciones donde los sentimientos se mostrasen más evidentes.

Además según los informes, era un extraordinario esgrimista, usando aquel arte para escalar en el sindicato, junto a su inteligencia. Un verdadero Hitokiri a su manera. Con su juventud, su fuerza y el temor que despertaba en sus rivales, podía muy pronto ser quien controlara todo el bajo mundo de China.

Todo aquello lo convertían en un posible obstáculo para su expansión futura al continente, y por eso había decidido tomar las medidas adecuadas para ocuparse de él.

Sin embargo, en el momento de bajar del barco y verlo en el muelle, sus planes cambiaron. Apenas podía creer su buena suerte, al contemplar el aura alrededor del joven hombre.

Sería interesante convertir a Yukishiro Enishi en una nueva adición a su grupo de elite.

- Interesante lugar... -comentó Shishio

Los barrios que rodeaban al puerto de Shanghai eran la parte más pobre y sin ley de la ciudad. No que el resto fuera mucho mejor, pero la lucha por la supervivencia aquí adquiría características más brutales, casi de jungla.

Enishi conocía bien los callejones oscuros y malolientes donde uno peleaba con enormes ratas sobre los restos pestilentes de todo aquello que pudiera ser masticado y tragado.

- Sólo sobreviven allí los más fuertes.- dijo Enishi, sin que ninguna emoción se trasuntara en su voz a pesar de la catarata de recuerdos espantosos que le venían a la memoria.

- Ese es el secreto de la vida misma. El débil es el alimento del fuerte.

Cuan cierto... -pensó Enishi, recordándose a sí mismo comiendo carne muerta y bebiendo el agua estancada de las calles enlodadas, sobreviviendo a incontables enfermedades, casi reducido a los huesos. Pero aquellas experiencias le sirvieron para ser lo que era ahora, un hombre más fuerte que la mayoría.

- Veo que compartimos opiniones... Eso es un buen signo. Estoy muy conforme con lo que mis asociados me han informado sobre nuestros... arreglos. Espero poder verlos a la brevedad. Y estoy interesado en otras... adiciones.

- Podemos discutirlo durante la cena- dijo Enishi, con una amplia sonrisa, y Shishio no pudo dejar de pensar nuevamente en el parecido con Soujirou.- Y en arreglar alguna demostración de nuestros productos.

Posiblemente algún pasado tortuoso como el del Tenken , pensó. Debería tenerlo en cuenta para manipularlo en caso de no convencerlo por medios tradicionales.

- Eso sería estupendo. ¿Qué opinas Soujirou?

- Estoy seguro que Yukishiro-san podrá responder a nuestras necesidades sin mayor inconveniente. Y seguramente tendrá incluso algo con que sorprendernos.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Como Enishi esperaba, llegaron a la casa antes de la puesta del sol. Mei Lin los recibió en la entrada y fue en busca de Asiyah.

- Tiene usted una casa muy bella- dijo Yumi, con voz sensual.

Enishi la miró con indiferencia. No con su máscara habitual, sino con el sentimiento real. Había conocido a varias mujeres como ella en el pasado como para que su juego lo tomara desprevenido. Pero éste podía ser jugado por ambos lados... Reprimió una sonrisa pensando en Asiyah. Esas semanas iban a ser muy interesantes.

- Tengo entendido que se mudó hace poco.- comentó como al pasar Shishio

- Ah, un pequeño inconveniente con ratas... Pero fue adecuadamente solucionado. De todas maneras, la vieja casa ya no me agradaba. Un cambio de aires es bueno de vez en cuando.- respondió Enishi con una amplia sonrisa

- Ah, si las plagas... Hay que eliminarlas a la primera señal, porque sino...

- El débil es el alimento del fuerte, sus palabras, si no me equivoco. – la fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de su invitado le dio la pauta de que el mensaje había llegado a destino.

Por fin, Asiyah apareció bajando la escalera. Se veía tan bella... Digna rival para la consorte de Shishio.

Excelente... pensó, mirando a la mujer de Shishio con el rabillo del ojo. Un poco de acción era siempre bienvenida.

Lo que realmente lo tomó por sorpresa fue el grito ahogado de Yumi, que se aferró al brazo de su pareja, en cuanto la vio. Este instintivamente llevó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Asiyah, entre tanto había quedado como congelada en medio de la escalera, pálida como un cadáver, la mirada intensa fija en Shishio, que la devolvía con la misma energía.

Miró confundido a Seta y Sadoshima. Ellos parecían compartir la misma perplejidad que lo invadía a él mismo.

¿Debo asumir que se... conocen- era un golpe arrojado en la oscuridad. Tenía que saber que pasaba

- En cierta forma... – dijo Shishio con voz y mirada sombría

Mientras Enishi reprimía la salvaje necesidad de subir la escalera y sacudir a Asiyah hasta que le explicara que estaba sucediendo, ella recordaba la advertencia Tomoe.

En verdad era peor de lo que pensaba.


	12. Capítulo 11

Nota: Ya saben, yo no soy dueña de ningún derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes, excepto los creados por mí... ¿O qué¿Acaso pensaban otra cosa?...Jejejeje Que más quisiera yo...

Quiero agradecer a los que se están tomando la molestia tanto de leer como de comentar mi fic. Realmente es algo que me da ánimos para seguir adelante.

Por otra parte, he cambiado levemente los capítulos 8 y 9 y he REESCRITO **POR COMPLETO** el **LEMON** (capítulo 8b, se encuentra en Media Miner, busquen el vínculo en mi bio), incluso tiene como **cuatro páginas más** que la versión anterior y queda bastante poco de lo que originalmente había escrito allí. Les recomiendo volver a leerlos.

¡Saludos¡Y gracias de nuevo!

Los que deseen escribir pueden hacerlo a 11:El Demonio y la Bruja

Tomoe tenía razón. Realmente era peor de lo que esperaba.

En el momento en que los vio, lo supo.

Allí, al pie de la escalera, junto a Enishi, Seta y Sadoshima, estaba corporizado el epítome de sus peores pesadillas. No solo había una hechicera, sino también un demonio.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó cuando los ojos rojizos se fijaron en los suyos. El aura maligna que despedía casi la ahogó.

Ellos también parecieron reconocerla al instante. La reacción de la hechicera hablaba a las claras, al igual que la mano sobre la espada de aquel ser oscuro de que ellos tampoco se sentían cómodos con la situación.

A juzgar por la expresión de Seta y Sadoshima, no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizás tampoco de qué o quienes eran sus acompañantes y patrones.

Enishi no parecía tener las cosas tampoco demasiado claras y su mirada exigía a gritos una explicación.

Con toda la compostura y dignidad que pudo recuperar, bajó los escalones restantes, y casi sintió el suspiro mental de alivio de Enishi.

Las presentaciones fueron por demás tensas, y el ceño fruncido de su consorte no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de lo poco complacido que se hallaba por como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos.

Estuvo tentada de dejar a sus invitados en manos de Mei Lin, tomar a Enishi y salir a toda carrera de la casa para ponerlo a buen resguardo, pero a la larga aquello no era una solución. Si el interés del demonio se hallaba puesto en él, un enfrentamiento sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Aún así, llevó a la anciana consigo, e indicó a sus nuevos huéspedes su residencia temporal en la gran casona.

Después de recorrer en incómodo silencio el camino en su compañía emprendió el regreso junto a Mei Lin.

- No es fácil.

¿Mmmm- el comentario de la anciana la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ser la mujer de un hombre como Yukishiro-sama no es sólo retozar en su cama a cambio de ropa costosa y dinero para gastar. Debes poder calzar las sandalias de una ama, y poder servirle en todo. Tal vez te creas mejor que las otras porque vives aquí, pero él no es tonto y se deshará de ti cuando te vea poner las manos en lo que es suyo.

Perfecto... ¡Justo lo que me faltaba! pensó Asiyah, haciendo girar los ojos.

¿Podríamos tener esta conversación en, digamos, un par de días? Hoy no estoy de humor.

- Te estaré observando, y si tratas de engañar a Yukishiro-sama, yo seré la primera en advertirle.

- Solo he de decirte esto por ahora. No te confundas, anciana, digamos que tú y yo tenemos el mismo interés en mantener al amo en buena salud. Y para ello es necesario que te concentres en los nuevos invitados. No son todo lo que parecen ser. Atiéndelos personalmente y hazme saber cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que les veas hacer. Largo.

- Sólo recibo órdenes del amo en estos asuntos. Tú sólo mandas en los asuntos domésticos.

- Bien... Creo que esa charla va a ser más extensa de lo que originalmente planeaba, anciana. Si la sobrevives, créeme, nunca más volverás a cuestionarme.

Asiyah simplemente giró dándole la espalda a aquella vieja dragona, que la miró con sorna ante la apenas velada amenaza, y retomó el camino a su habitación.

No tenía sentido prolongar el intercambio por el momento.

Pero vería la forma en que Enishi ordenara a aquella mujer que vigilara las actividades menos aparentes de Shishio y su gente.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Soujirou miraba intrigado a Yumi, quien se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la habitación, retorciéndose las manos. Shishio-sama, mantenía su exterior habitual, aunque Soujirou podía sentir que también él se hallaba algo preocupado. Una situación completamente inusual para ambos.

Igualmente, después de narrar el incidente con Asiyah en el jardín, no recibió la reprimenda esperada por parte de su mentor, sino que este se limitó a intercambiar miradas con Yumi-san.

- Sou-chan, mantente lejos de la muchacha- dijo finalmente Yumi, ante la sorpresa del joven.

- Pero...

- Sólo haz lo que te dice Yumi – Soujirou abrió los ojos en una expresión de abierta incredulidad ante la orden de Shishio-sama

Sabía desde el principio que algo no estaba bien con aquella mujer. Lo había sentido después de la primera noche en la casa. Pero no podía verla como alguien francamente peligroso, o siquiera inconveniente.

Sin embargo, sabía que no debía cuestionar las órdenes de Shishio-sama. A su debido tiempo, sabría que el misterio le sería develado. Shishio le ordenó retirarse, y así lo hizo

Una vez que el chico los dejó a solas, Yumi estalló.

¡No puedo creerlo¿Cómo es posible? Sí sólo se hubiera tratado de él, hasta habría resultado beneficioso... Pero una Yinniyeh1... ¡El colmo de la mala suerte!

- Tranquilízate querida. Es obvio que ella sabe que somos. También es obvio que es la guardiana de la bestia. Y es más obvio aún que esta aún no ha despertado. Todavía las cartas están a nuestro favor.

- Nunca pensé que Yukishiro fuera...

- Lo sé. Hace siglos que no hay encarnaciones de bestias. Y mucho manos de uniones entre bestias y Yinn. Eso es lo que más extrañeza me produce.

- Deberíamos haberlo sabido. No entiendo como no se nos informó.

- Él es japonés, debería estar en manos de alguien del Clan de la Islas. Ella es indudablemente del Clan de Oeste. No comprendo como esto llegó a suceder.

- Tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que ha vivido en China los últimos diez años.

- No. Nunca lo hubieran dejado salir de Japón vivo o sin una consorte... Eso es lo que me asombra.

- Escapó hacia China al fin de la guerra. Había mucha confusión...

¿Desde cuando eso nos afecta- resopló Shishio.

- Tal vez a ti y a los Yinn no, pero muchos hechiceros murieron en ese entonces. Ellos llevaban los registros. Supongo que nunca consideraron la posibilidad de que sobreviviera a Shanghai, siendo tan joven y estando solo.

- No se debe subestimar nunca a una bestia. Un descuido lamentable... del que deberemos hacernos cargo.

¿Es... sabio? La Yinniyeh...

- Es joven... No debe sobrepasar los doscientos años. No es rival. Y la bestia... Si él estuviera conciente y en plena capacidad, unido a ella, las cosas serían más... interesantes. Un verdadero desafío. Pero en las condiciones actuales... De todas maneras, es un asunto que deberá esperar a que concrete mi conquista de Japón. Si esto hubiera sucedido hace un año o dos atrás, lo hubiéramos resuelto en el momento. Pero nuestros planes ya están en marcha, y no podemos arriesgarnos a un retraso innecesario. Podemos hacernos cargo de Yukishiro de manera indirecta, lo más rápidamente posible. Deberemos atraerlo a Japón, sin embargo. Por la mañana le daré las instrucciones a Houji. Pero la Yinniyeh merece mi atención personal, y deberé esperar a concretar mis otros planes. De todas maneras, aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad que se nos presenta aquí y ahora. Pero no creo que sea posible por el momento.

- Evidentemente, esta dispuesta a protegerlo. No hay dudas de que ella fue quien lo salvó en el desierto y luego cuando Wu trató de matarlo en la casa.

- Es por eso que no podremos disponer de él en tanto esté en el continente. Pero ella no podrá seguirlo Japón, y allí nosotros nos haremos cargo. Después... yo la cazaré.- una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Shishio, y sus ojos adquirieron un siniestro fulgor similar a dos carbones encendidos.- Ahora, ayúdame a cambiar mis vendajes. No debemos hacer esperar a nuestros anfitriones.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dando un suspiro, ingresó en su habitación. Se sentía agotada.

Encontró a Enishi sentado en la cama, secándose el cabello. Evidentemente, acababa de tomar un baño, antes de vestirse para la cena.

Su expresión al verla entrar confirmaba la primera impresión que había tenido al producirse el encuentro con sus invitados.

No estaba feliz con lo que ocurría.

- Quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió allá abajo. Y quiero saberlo **ahora**.- enfatizó, cruzándose de brazos.- Y no quiero que me digas que tiene algo que ver con magia.

- De hecho... Shishio es un demonio y su mujer, la hechicera que lo sirve.

- Hace muchos años que tengo presente que mi vida no podrá ser normal nunca, pero esto es ridículo... - la interrumpió- Desde que te conozco, no han cesado de suceder cosas... extrañas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Por lo que a mi respecta, Shishio es un ex Hitokiri en busca de venganza, y además en el proceso, de apoderarse de Japón. Algunos lo calificarían de demonio por los métodos que usa, y pienso que muchos opinarían que Yumi es una bruja por la forma en que hechiza a los hombres, pero eso es todo lo sobrenatural que hay sobre ellos. No estoy dispuesto a aceptar otra cosa.

- Entonces, que así sea. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

- Bien, veamos... Supongamos que Shishio es realmente lo que dices... ¿No crees que no necesitaría más que un poco de magia para tomar el control del país¿Y como es posible que el gobierno Meiji casi lo matara¿Porque crees que tiene esos ridículos vendajes por todo su cuerpo?

- Punto uno, las cosas no suceden así. Ni Yinn ni demonios pueden actuar **directamente **sobre el destino humano en escala masiva con medios mágicos. Solo se nos permite... sugerir, susurrar, manipular. Solo podemos usar la magia en pequeña escala. Para los Yinn es... una... diversión... mmmm... inocua, podría decirse. Para los demonios, intervenir y destruir el orden y el mundo de los humanos es la meta. Y para lograrlo seducen a los propios humanos, es la parte que más les gusta. Utilizar a los humanos para su propia caída. Shishio montó cuidadosamente un ejército, consiguió devotos seguidores como Sadoshima y Seta... Esa es parte de la meta, subyugar a los humanos a su poder. Punto dos, en cuanto al estado de su cuerpo... es un misterio para mí. No debería hallarse en tales condiciones. Pero te diré algo, sé lo que él es. Y él sabe lo que soy yo, tanto como su mujer.

- Si lo que estás sugiriendo es que debo dejar mis negocios con él para evitar mi "perdición", olvídalo. En primer lugar, yo ya estoy condenado, y no tengo nada que perder. En segundo, destrozar a la Restauración Meiji es tanto su meta como la mía. Y créeme, no me convertiré en su devoto seguidor. Sólo que sus objetivos coinciden con los míos por el momento y eso para mí es lo más importante.- él había empezado a vestirse para la cena

- Temo que las cosas podrían no ser tan simples. Realmente no sé si viene sólo por el negocio, si viene por planes futuros respecto al continente... - O si viene por ti... concluyó silenciosamente el pensamiento, antes de continuar- Temo que lo sucedido con Heishin podría tener que ver con ellos, como te había dicho, porque sospecho que Shishio planea esparcir el caos en el continente después de tomar Japón, y no nos engañemos, tú podrías ser un obstáculo en sus planes.

¿ Yo? – lanzó una corta carcajada- Yo sería el menor de sus obstáculos, créeme. Empezando por los británicos, y siguiendo por los otros jefes, francamente no creo que Shishio pudiera siquiera poner el pie en el continente, ellos no se lo permitirían. Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Me halaga que tengas tan presente mi seguridad y bienestar, pero no es necesario. No quiero que estés tan... obsesionada. Y deja de ver magia donde no la hay.

- Creo que soy la experta en el tema. Y si te digo que ellos son lo que son, deberías prestar atención y creerme. No es inteligente esperar a que ellos te hagan una 'demostración práctica' de sus habilidades. Podrían matarte en medio de ella...

- Oh, bien, como quieras... - hacía meses que sabía que era inútil discutir con ella cuando estaba empecinada. – Ahora vístete. Y te pido que recuerdes cual es el motivo para que ellos estén aquí, el motivo que **a mí **me interesa, no el que tú creas que ellos tienen, y que actúes en consecuencia. Te esperaré en el salón. Apresúrate.

No iba a ser tarea fácil, pero vería que nada le sucediera a aquel hombre testarudo.

Refunfuñando por la obstinación de él, comenzó a vestirse.

Miró los qipao2 que Enishi le había regalado. Pensó en un poco de sastrería mágica y eligió el más espectacular. Iba a hacer una entrada con estilo. Y no iba a dejar que nadie notara su preocupación... ni su miedo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Enishi había ordenado que sus invitados fuesen conducidos a la biblioteca, una vez que hubiesen bajado para la cena, mientras ésta se alistaba en el comedor principal de la mansión. Como muchas grandes casas situadas dentro del Asentamiento de Shanghai, esta había sido construida por un europeo mercader de sedas después de las Guerras del Opio y se hallaba convenientemente amueblada a la manera occidental.

Shishio y Yumi se encontraban sentados en una chaise longue, el primero fumando en la típica pipa japonesa. Seta y Sadoshima estaban de pie, el último saboreando una copa del exquisito brandy británico que Enishi reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

- Me pregunto como soporta vivir lejos de Japón por tanto tiempo.- dijo Yumi

- El Japón que amo está muerto... al menos por el momento.- Enishi dio a Shishio una mirada significativa

- Es decir que si Japón se librara del débil gobierno Meiji, sumiso a los occidentales, Ud. regresaría... – Sadoshima comentó

¿A vivir? No lo sé... – Japón nunca sería el mismo para él desde la muerte de su hermana, la dispersión de su familia, la pérdida de todo lo que amaba, pero esas eran cosas que sólo a él concernían- Para hacer negocios... definitivamente.

- Si no nos fortalecemos y nos hacemos respetar, correremos la suerte de China y de los países del área. Seremos colonizado y explotados por los británicos, los franceses, los rusos o los americanos. El gobierno Meiji sólo se inclina servilmente ante ellos, humillando a toda nuestra nación y tradición.

¿Otro que se siente traicionado por el gobierno Meiji- dijo Enishi – No sé que es lo que esperaban realmente. ¿Un cambio social¿La defensa de ideales? Francamente, fue solo un traspaso del poder de unas manos a otras.

- Muchos no estarían de acuerdo con Ud., Yukishiro-san. Los samurai, por ejemplo.

- No creo que Ud. pueda hablar por mí... Mi familia sirvió al Emperador a través del Shogun desde antes de la Era Edo. ¿Y que obtuvimos de nuestra lealtad incondicional? Sólo traición. Cuando terminó el Bakumatsu, como abiertamente habíamos apoyado al Bakufu lo perdimos todo, y nuestra familia, lo poco que había quedado de ella, debió huir y se dispersó.

- Oh ya veo... No sabía que Ud. fuera samurai.

- Mi familia lo era, sí.

Por un momento, su mente volvió al pasado.

_El cálido abrazo de su hermana, su felicidad al verla, el aroma de la comida cociéndose..._

_"- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero estoy tan feliz de verte. Debes estar hambriento. Espera un momento. Estaba terminando precisamente la cena"- Tomoe se dio vuelta, para revolver el contenido de la olla- "¿Cuándo dejaste Edo¿Cómo esta nuestro padre?"_

- _"No lo sé. Partí hacia Kyoto hace un año, justo después de que tú te marchaste"._

- _"Enishi... ¿Quién ha estado cuidando de ti¿Y cómo supiste donde encontrarme? Nunca recibiste noticias de parte mía..."_

- _"Yo sabía. Tengo contactos. Debes estar feliz, Tomoe. ¡El tiempo para la Justicia Celestial ha llegado para Battousai por fin!"_

- _"Enishi..." - Tomoe soltó la cuchara- "Entonces tú eres..."_

- _"¿Acaso no sabías? Es curioso... Ellos me dijeron que ya te habían dicho todo al respecto"- Tomoe parecía sumida en sus pensamientos- "¡Vayámonos, Tomoe! Ya has terminado con tu tarea aquí."_

- _"... Regresa a Edo, solo."- ella lo había abrazado y lo tenía contra su pecho._

- _"?Q-qué!" - Sus palabras lo habían tomado completamente por sorpresa_

- _"Eres el primogénito de la familia Yukishiro. No puedo permitir que ensucies tus manos con esto."- las cálidas manos de su hermana estaban sobre su rostro y lo miraba directamente a los ojos_

- _"¡No me importa la familia¡Quiero ayudarte!"_

- _"Regresa a casa solo, Enishi"- ella apoyó su frente contra la suya- "¿Entendiste?"_

- _"¿Qué te pasa?"- sus lágrimas de rabia y frustración habían quemado en sus ojos, y se había zafado de las manos de su hermana casi con furia-" Algo te ha sucedido. ¿Porqué no vendrás conmigo¿Por qué lo estas protegiendo? Él es tu enemigo. ¡Es el que robó tu felicidad!"_

- _"Enishi... Quiero que le des esto a nuestro padre"- Ella se había levantado y estaba buscando algo entre sus pertenencias. Finalmente, un bello parasol azul apareció en sus manos- "Deseo que tenga un recuerdo mío."_

_Ella lo había conducido a la puerta y lo había despedido. _

_Miró con odio la figura que se recortaba en el otro extremo del camino, su rojo cabello visible aún bajo la luz mortecina del sol poniente, despidiendo a los niños con los que ese monstruo jugaba para esconder su verdadera naturaleza a los ojos de los demás. Hasta Tomoe había caído en la trampa_.

_-"Tú... si solo no hubieses estado allí..."3_

El sonido del cristal al romperse bajo su mano lo trajo de nuevo al presente.

¿Recuerdos desagradables, Yukishiro- Shishio lo miraba intensamente, con una expresión divertida en esos ojos tenebrosos.

- Una ...distracción momentánea.- Algunos fragmentos de la copa permanecían incrustados en su piel y había empezado a sangrar- Si me disculpan un momento...No deseo arruinar mi alfombra persa por una torpeza.

Salió de la biblioteca maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar por la ira y los recuerdos delante de Shishio.

Pero las palabras de Tomoe aún resonaban en su cabeza

_"Eres el primogénito de la familia Yukishiro. No puedo permitir que ensucies tus manos con esto." _

¿Que pensaría su hermana de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos quince años¿De los extremos a los que había llegado, de las cosas que se había visto forzado a hacer por la mera supervivencia?

No, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, ella le sonreía.

Porque lo aprobaba.

Deseaba ser vengada.

¿Dónde demonios esta Asiyah- pensó mientras caminaba por el corredor.

Recibió la respuesta cuando la vio casi deslizarse por la escalera.

Y en ese momento, olvidó el doloroso latido en su mano y la sangre que había empezado a manchar su ropa.

Lucía maravillosa, con todo su cabello libre, suelto sobre los hombros, cayendo en cascadas de rizos carmesí hasta los muslos. Nunca lo exponía así a menos que estuvieran a solas. No sabía por qué hacía esto, pero definitivamente prefería que lo usara como en aquel momento.

Llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos que él le había regalado, y sonrió al ver el detalle de los amplios pantalones debajo, que curiosamente o magia de por medio tal vez, hacían una perfecta combinación con el qipao.

Pero el detalle más espectacular era la extraordinaria gargantilla de brillantes, y la diadema restallando sobre su cabello.4

Definitivamente era toda una visión.

Yumi estaba resplandeciente aquella noche, pero cuando Asiyah entrara al salón...

Iba a observar un interesante combate de gatas esa noche...

* * *

1 Femenino de Yinn. 

2 También conocidos como cheongsam, típico vestido chino, que puede ser de mangas cortas, medianas o largas, según el gusto, la ocasión y la temporada. Es generalmente largo, aunque esto también es variable, tiene tajos a los costados y es entallado a la cintura, cuello cerrado alto tipo mandarín y se abrocha por la derecha

3 En este fragmento hice una mezcla de la traducción de Maigo-chan de los manga y las OVA's.

4 Para mayor referencia, algo similar a las que usa Nicolle Kidman en Moulin Rouge


	13. Capítulo 12

Se aplican los disclaimers habituales. (RK NO es mío y esto no tiene fines de lucro)

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones (Segunda Parte)**

Cuando lo vio al pie de la escalera se preocupó. Y su preocupación aumentó al ver que de sus manos goteaba sangre...

Se apresuró a bajar la escalera, con un nudo formándose rápidamente en su estómago.

¿Que te sucedió?

- No es nada... Sólo una tontería de mi parte...

¿Sucedió cuando estabas con Shishio- Todas las alarmas se prendieron en la mente de Asiyah.

- S-sí. ¿Algún problema?

- Muy probablemente... - su voz era apenas un murmullo. Pero debería dejar esta nueva preocupación para más tarde- Déjame ver.

En pocos minutos estaban a la puerta de la biblioteca, él con la mano completamente curada y la ropa libre de rastros de sangre.

Asiyah respiró aliviada al ver a Mei Lin y otros sirvientes en la habitación. Si alguna gota de la sangre de Enishi había caído sobre la alfombra, seguramente la bruja no habría tenido oportunidad de echarle mano a causa de la presencia de la servidumbre.

Sadoshima y Seta la miraron con sorpresa. Yumi estaba molesta y Shishio compartía el mismo estado de divertida expectación que Enishi.

Se sentía expuesta como una especie de trofeo, y eso claramente, era algo que no iba a soportar. En cuanto sus actuales invitados sacaran los pies de la casa, tendría una larga charla con Enishi.

Mei Lin se aproximó para avisarles que la cena estaba dispuesta, y Asiyah aprovechó para ordenarle que mientras cenaban, cambiaran la alfombra de la biblioteca por la de su habitación.

- Ordenaré que mañana a primera hora...

¡ No! Debe ser **ahora**, mientras cenamos.- hablaba por lo bajo

Asiyah sabía que la sangre jamás era limpiada por completo de ninguna tela donde cayera. Siempre quedaban suficientes rastros... Era más seguro trasladar la alfombra a su cuarto donde podría encargarse ella misma de solucionar el dilema, que ordenar que la limpiaran. Posiblemente, los sirvientes ni siquiera considerarían digna de atención las pequeñas gotas que pudieran haber caído. Después de todo, el corte no había sido demasiado profundo, y solo había manchado un poco las ropas del propio Enishi.

- Pero señora...

- No quiero discusiones. Y revisa cada rincón de la biblioteca y el pasillo. El amo se cortó con la copa. No debe quedar ni una sola gota de su sangre en el lugar. Revisa personalmente, y límpialo a fondo, aunque debas usar tu lengua. Debes hacerlo mientras estamos sentado a la mesa.

Había ordenado que sirvieran cuatro tipos de comida: europea, típica de Shanghai, Japonesa y persa.

Todo era parte del juego.

La enorme casa ricamente amueblada, las comodidades y atenciones "especiales" para Shishio y sus invitados, el cuidado en cada detalle de toda la etiqueta, menús, hasta que miembros de la servidumbre podían estar en presencia de sus huéspedes y cuales no, el detalle de su propia apariencia y disposición... Los hombres poderosos mostraban su éxito con todas aquellas tonterías.

Los humanos eran unos necios.

Se sentía disgustada consigo misma por prestarse a ello.

Era de esperar de un demonio, dado que el aura de poder a su alrededor servía muy bien a sus propósitos de atraer incautos humanos a sus redes.

Pero ella...

Miró a Enishi recostado contra la silla, la expresión inescrutable instalada en su rostro, midiendo a Shishio, y suspiró. Ahí estaba la respuesta de por qué hacía lo que hacía...

- Habíamos quedado en un punto muy interesante cuando tuvo su... accidente.- dijo Shishio, ya sentado a la mesa – Coincido con Ud. en que los ideales de la época del Bakumatsu sólo eran un disfraz para la lucha por el poder. El gobierno del Shogun era débil. Y por eso cada partido sacó su estandarte y creó el caos en nombre de la Justicia. "Reverenciar al emperador y expulsar a los bárbaros" "destruyan al Bakufu, abran el país", tonterías para los crédulos... La verdad es que cuando el débil tiene el poder, los lobos se sueltan fácilmente de sus ataduras y estalla el desorden hasta que se sacian con la carne de los indefensos y el más poderoso de la manada restablece la jerarquía natural.

- Oh, sí... Ya lo habíamos discutido... - comentó Enishi, con sorna- "la carne de los débiles es el alimento de los fuertes".

- Lo verá cuando regrese a Japón. ¡Regrese conmigo, y sea de los fuertes!

- Cuando regrese a Japón, será para resolver ciertos asuntos que he dejado pendientes allí, no para conquistarlo. Prefiero hacer negocios. Da menos problemas- sonrió Enishi

- No puedo creer que un hombre con su talento y tan emprendedor pueda dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ¡El futuro es nuestro! Sé que Ud. es un excelente espadachín, podría ser parte de nuestro grupo de elite, y tendría numerosas ventajas en el nuevo Japón para expandir su negocio, claro que solo teniéndome como cliente exclusivo. Construya con nosotros la nueva era.

- Creo que Ud. sabe tan bien como yo, Shishio-san que las cosas no se reducen a eso- terció Asiyah, sin levantar la vista de su plato.

- Es el caos el que trae la fuerza y establece el equilibrio correcto, Asiyah-san. Es un hecho histórico. Y yo pretendo borrar de la faz del Japón al débil gobierno Meiji, que se humilla ante los extranjeros, y crear un gobierno fuerte, que sea respetado.

¿...y que luego trascienda las fronteras- Asiyah seguía mirando fijamente hacia la mesa.- Tal y como hacen esos mismos extranjeros...

¿Por qué no- dijo Houji – Si el destino de los fuertes es devorar a los débiles y ciertamente Shishio-sama hará de Japón un país fuerte y poderoso, es justo que Japón de cuenta de los débiles a su alrededor.

- Ya veo... - Enishi recordó la charla con Asiyah y la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Seguía muy interesada en el contenido de su vajilla.

- En realidad, Shishio-san, el caos que pretende imponer no tiene como objetivo hacer más fuerte a Japón. – Asiyah por primera vez levantó sus ojos y enfrento la mirada de Shishio.

Una reprimida exclamación de sorpresa atravesó la mesa, cuando inesperadas pupilas doradas se encontraron con las rojas de Shishio. Sólo Shishio y Yumi parecían no haber sido tomados desprevenidos. La expresión que Enishi tenía en el rostro era más de enfado por como se estaban yendo de control las cosas, que una de sorpresa.

- Me preguntaba cuanto demoraría... - rió Shishio, y giró mirando con curiosidad a Enishi- No parece estar sorprendido, Yukishiro.

- Los últimos meses me han enseñado que debo esperar lo inesperado a mi alrededor.- dijo Enishi, en un tono tan bajo que parecía casi un gruñido.

¿Creen en el Infierno?

- Definitivamente- dijo Asiyah

- Ah, yo pienso que los hombres, sean buenos o sean malos, comparten la misma carne, y se pudren de la misma manera cuando se mueren.- dijo Houji, tratando de recomponerse de la sorpresa y de entender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor

- Siempre creí en él. Es mi destino final.- dijo Enishi, con calma

- Por supuesto que existe. Y lo tenemos delante de nuestros ojos. Cada vez que gente como nosotros derrama sangre, en los arrabales de una ciudad como esta, cuando los corruptos se enriquecen a costa de los infelices... Eso es el infierno. – dijo Shishio, tomando nota mental de la necesidad de enseñar su credo a Houji en un futuro muy cercano.

- No, es solo una manifestación del mal. De los demonios que pretenden infectar la tierra y demostrar que tenían razón cuando se rebelaron. Y Ud., Soujirou-san... cree en el infierno y los demonios?

- Ah... – Soujirou pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza, desconcertado, y su tradicional sonrisa se le instaló en el rostro.- Supongo que... sí...

Una imagen que hacía muchos años que no recordaba se presentó en su cabeza

_ Era él mismo, de pequeño. _

_Estaban en el depósito de arroz que poseía su familia y él contemplaba a Shishio-sama desde detrás de un costal del cereal._

- _Uh... Shishio-san_

- _¿Sí?_

- _Ud. mató a aquel policía¿Ud. es un hombre malo?_

- _Los del gobierno Meiji son los malvados. Ellos me usaron, y luego trataron de matarme quemándome vivo._

- _¡Entonces Ud. es un hombre bueno!_

- _No. Soy un demonio salido del Averno1 _

La voz de Yukishiro-san lo trajo de nuevo al presente

- Ah, esto se esta poniendo demasiado teológico para mi gusto- interrumpió Enishi. Asiyah podía leer su nerviosismo, oculto tras su máscara de impasibilidad- Ni siquiera sé porque deberíamos tener esta conversación. ¿Por qué no discutimos acerca de las adiciones que desean hacer a su "pedido"?

- Una excelente idea.- acotó Houji, que contemplaba nervioso el duelo de miradas entre su jefe y la mujer del traficante, que había recuperado casi totalmente el color esmeralda en sus pupilas. Evidentemente, se sentía tan incómodo como Enishi ante el giro de la conversación- Shishio-sama y yo pensábamos que se podrían agregar un par de cañones más. Y queremos al menos dos ametralladoras extra.

- Los americanos han producido una innovación muy interesante. La llaman torpedo. Requeriría una modificación bastante importante del... - Enishi hizo una pausa tratando de recodar el nombre con el cual Shishio había decidido bautizar la nave-... Rengoku2... y atrasaría la entrega, pero por los resultados preliminares que pude observar, les garantizo que vale la pena. Como les dije hoy durante el viaje, podemos arreglar una demostración a la brevedad.

- Sería conveniente- terció Soujirou

- Es extraño que se halle tan al Este.- Yumi participaba por primera vez de la conversación- Ud. viene del Oeste.

- Técnicamente de las cercanías de lo que se conoce como la ciudad de Petra, para ser exactos3. Pero residía en Persia. De todas maneras, tengo familia en estas regiones. Desde mi punto de vista, es más curioso que la gente de las Islas pise el continente que el que yo este tan al Este.

- Si por "las Islas" se refiere al Japón, madame, hace siglos que los japoneses tenemos presencia en el continente, como Ud. lo llama- comentó Houji, molesto

- No se refería a ese tipo de presencia- intervino Enishi, quien era ahora el que hundía su mirada en el plato,

- Efectivamente, Houji, Asiyah-san se refería a otra cosa.- Shishio miraba cada vez con mayor detalle a Enishi, preguntándose cuanto sabía realmente... y cuanto intuía.

Houji, estaba realmente molesto. Shishio-sama, la extraña jovencita, Yumi... ¡hasta Yukishiro! Todos salvo él entendían sobre que se hablaba allí... excepto tal vez Soujirou, quien parecía estar tan perplejo como él. Teniendo en cuanta que el Tenken era el segundo al mando de Shishio-sama, el hecho era altamente perturbador.

- Es cierto. No es habitual que nos adentremos tanto en estas tierras. Supongo que tampoco es habitual que una jovencita de su edad¿cuántos, ciento setenta, tal vez, pase tanto tiempo fuera de su clan... er... familia.- intervino Yumi

- Me halaga, pero a decir verdad, son doscientos catorce para ser precisos.

Enishi casi se ahogó con el vino, y la miró con incredulidad, y Shishio tomó nota mental del dato. Soujirou y Houji parecían no haber registrado el significado real del último intercambio.

Sabía que no tenía sentido ocultar su verdadera edad, después de todo, en una confrontación era muy difícil que una Yinniyeh de su edad pudiera hacer frente a un demonio que a juzgar por lo que sabía de Shishio y su intervención durante la guerra civil japonesa, debían ser cientos de años mayor que ella.

- Interesante. La imaginé algo más joven. De todas maneras, lo es más de lo aconsejable para estar sola.

- No lo está.- comentó Enishi

- No, por supuesto... Pero creo que Ud. sabe a que aspecto me estoy refiriendo, y no lo involucra a Ud.

- Sí, sé que es lo que quiso decir. Por eso aclaro: en ningún aspecto. Y definitivamente _si_ me involucra.

- Ah, ya veo... - comentó Yumi, observándolo con detenimiento, hasta que la intensa mirada turquesa la obligó a bajar los ojos.

Asiyah sonrió.

En general, él dejaba que luchara sola sus propias batallas, (sobre todo desde que sabía lo que era en realidad), porque ella debía ser fuerte para ser digna de estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, parecía que las cosas se estaban pasando de la raya para el gusto de su compañero...

El mensaje llegó evidentemente a destino, porque la conversación volvió a encausarse hacia los negocios y finalizó con un acalorado debate sobre política y filosofía por parte de Asiyah y Houji, mientras Soujirou, irremediablemente aburrido, era el primero en hacer su viaje de regreso a su habitación, con la dispensa de su jefe y sus anfitriones. Asiyah casi sintió pena por el jovencito, y se preguntaba que oscuro acontecimiento lo había arrojado a las huestes del demonio sentado en su sala.

Poco después de su partida, Shishio, y Yumi decidieron seguir el camino de Soujirou y a Houji no le quedó otra salida que unírseles, para alivio de Asiyah y Enishi.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shishio yacía en la cama, mientras Yumi comenzaba el ritual de masajear su dañada piel con elixires que aliviaban la comezón provocada por los vendajes y la humectaban lo suficiente para que no se produjeran nuevas cicatrices.

- Es altamente inconveniente que nos quedemos en la casa

- Estoy de acuerdo. Él tiene más información de la que esperaba.- coincidió Yumi

¿Pudiste tomar algo de su sangre?

- No, la anciana no nos perdía de vista. Pero esta noche bajaré a la biblioteca y me haré cargo del asunto.

Hubo un breve silencio, que fue roto por Shishio.

- Creo que ella ya compendió la verdad.

¿Acaso crees que es posible?

- Si no lo hizo aún, será cuestión de horas. Es por eso que debemos irnos pronto de aquí.

- No puedes perder un enfrentamiento con ella.

¡Claro que no! Pero tenemos el éxito tan cerca... Ya nos encargaremos de ambos... a su debido tiempo. Ahora... me gustaría sacármela de la cabeza... ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Mmmm... veamos...

Una lasciva sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Yumi, mientras la luz de las velas echaba sombras siniestras sobre el resto de su faz.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

No intercambiaron palabra hasta que atravesaron la puerta de su cuarto.

- Esta bien. Tenías razón.- Enishi estaba apoyado con la espalda contra la puerta y la miraba de hito en hito- Hora de explicaciones, Asiyah. Quiero saber porque me están pasando estas cosas, antes de que pierda la razón por completo. No es que este muy cuerdo, no después de las cosas que he vivido y visto, pero he llegado al punto de preguntarme si no he perdido completamente la chaveta y esto es parte de mi delirio. Necesito respuestas. Muy buenas, muy largas y muy completas respuestas. Empecemos por nuestro encuentro en el desierto. Quiero saber que tan casual fue y la causa real de que me sacaras de allí.

- No puedo decirte si fue casual o no, porque no lo sé. Solo sé que te sentí y supe que había algo especial en ti. Es verdad que no hubiera salvado a otro humano, no arriesgándolo todo. Tú también eres un ser con habilidades mágicas... solo que aún no las descubres ni las desarrollas. Y fue eso lo que me atrajo y me impulsó.

- Bueno, esto sí es nuevo... – río entre dientes- Que tú seas una Yinniyah, bien, lo acepto, porque no puedo negar que vi y experimenté ciertas cosas. Que Shishio y Yumi sean un demonio y una hechicera respectivamente, todavía me debes explicaciones al respecto. Pero que ahora me digas que **yo **entro en la categoría de ser fantástico... Es... **demasiado**. Creo que sé muy bien que soy y que no soy. Y soy humano. Muy humano, creo yo, sin ningún poder especial aparte de los que he ganado a través de un duro entrenamiento en kenjutsu.

- En parte es así. Y por ahora... No digo que esto sea fácil de aceptar. Seguramente no lo es. No deseaba tener esta conversación contigo hasta dentro de algún tiempo, cuando empezaran a aflorar tus cualidades mágicas, porque no estás listo para entender, pero los acontecimientos no me dejan otra salida. Por ahora ayúdame, vamos a prepararnos para pasar la noche lo más protegidos que nos sea posible.

Asiyah buscó en sus arcones y con un movimiento amplio de sus manos arrojó sobre la alfombra un polvo brillante que se depositó lentamente sobre ella.

¡Hey¿Qué hace la alfombra de la biblioteca aquí¡Mi alfombra persa- exclamó al ver aquel polvo extraño depositándose sobre la exquisita trama.

- Tengo que cerciorarme que no haya quedado ni una gota de tu sangre en ella. No quisiera que la hechicera tomara ventaja. Así que para asegurarme que la limpieza fuera a fondo y sin sospechas la hice traer aquí mientras cenábamos. Mañana la haré colocar en la biblioteca nuevamente. Y no te quejes tanto. Tienes una Yinniyeh persa también.- ella pasó su mano por su mejilla, tratando de que su ceño fruncido desapareciera, sin mucho éxito.- Además aún falta lo peor...

¿Qué quieres decir?

- Debemos armar un círculo mágico. Y se hace con limaduras de hierro... entre otras cosas.

Un gruñido bajo y la mirada afilada no dejaban lugar a dudas del mal humor que embargaba a Enishi.

- Es absolutamente necesario, al menos si queremos dormir.- Asiyah trató de excusarse, casi con timidez.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que sería conveniente buscarles otra residencia para su estadía.

- Mientras estén en el continente, hay peligro. Sin embargo, no sería mala idea que se fueran de la casa. Pero no te apresures. Estoy segura de que ellos mismos te lo propondrán.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Finalmente, después de trazar el circulo alrededor de su cama, y de ubicarse dentro de él cuidando de no romperlo, se sentaron en el lecho. Y Asiyah comenzó una extenuante tarea de dar explicaciones, algunas de las cuales ella estaba segura que él no estaba listo para aceptar o comprender.

- Esto se esta poniendo demasiado complicado para ser un simple delirio...

- Muchas de las cosas que te he narrado seguramente no parecen tener sentido. Y no lo tendrán hasta que empiecen a sucederte. Por el momento, creo que es todo lo que puedes absorber.

- Deduzco que mi magnética personalidad animal es lo que te atrajo. - dijo él con sorna.

- Fuiste tú el que me cazaste por media China¿recuerdas?

- No fue por media China, sino por todo el territorio. Y no recuerdo que hayas resistido cuando te encontré.

¿Después del primer encuentro en el desierto y mi acto de desaparición posterior? Es cierto. No me resistí. Supongo que no quería pasar sola los próximos siglos.- ella rió por lo bajo y disfrutó la expresión confusa en los ojos de él- Siendo lo que eres, desde el momento en que despiertes tendrás como yo, una vida más prolongada que los humanos. Imagino que preferirás pasar ese tiempo con alguien que conozcas y no ver envejecer y morir a las hechiceras que te encadenaran hasta que otra ocupe su lugar. Porque ese sería tu destino en manos de una hechicera humana. Y en manos de un demonio sería mucho peor. Y no tienes alternativa. O eres consorte de una Yinniyeh, que en realidad te servirá a ti y no tu a ella, o ser siervo de una hechicera o esclavo de un demonio. Tú eliges.

¿De veras tienes más de doscientos años de edad?

- Ahá. Sólo que en términos Yinn es más o menos el equivalente de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

- No estoy diciendo que acepte todo esto, pero... ¿podrías explicarme que hacen una bruja y un demonio en mi casa? Solo he pensado en esto años en cobrarme la deuda sobre el asesino de Tomoe, y de pronto, me encuentro rodeado de gente que no es gente, al menos no en el sentido habitual del término, y de cosas que jamás pensé que existieran.

- Digamos que es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, nunca habrías notado estas cosas, aunque te hubieran sucedido de todas formas.

- Si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, sería una osamenta enterrada en la arena. Gracias por esa parte de tu aparición. Y créeme: no me quejo de otras partes de nuestra relación en lo absoluto, me gustan mucho a decir verdad.- la mirada que recibió fue muy significativa- Pero esto es muy... confuso, muy difícil de aceptar. A veces creo que nunca salí del desierto y estoy alucinando allí. Otras, que finalmente las maldades de mi vida me alcanzaron y vivo en mi propia pesadilla de locura.

- Te dije que el camino no iba a ser fácil. Para eso estoy aquí, para guiarte. Tu no debes preocuparte de entender todo esto ahora. En cuanto a Shishio y Yumi, a ti, a mí, creo que algo va a suceder y por eso esta súbita aparición de seres del otro reino entre humanos... No pienso que esto sea obra de la casualidad. Sospecho que es parte de algo mayor. Pero no puedo saber aún qué. Incluso hace varias noches que sueño con otro Yinn...

¿Las pesadillas?

- Sí. No alcanzo a descifrarlas. Todo esto es como un gran rompecabezas... Normalmente no nos cruzamos en este reino con otros Yinn, ni con demonios o criaturas de tu naturaleza. Y que estemos los tres juntos aquí y un Yinn allí afuera en algún lugar no solo es poco común, es... inquietante.

- Mientras no interfiera en mis planes, podré tolerar la situación.

- Cumpliré mi palabra y te ayudaré en tu búsqueda de justicia hasta el final- Asiyah se negaba a llamar a aquello venganza- Y espero que tú cumplas con tu parte y nos alejemos de todo esto en cuanto lo consigas.

- Nunca dejo de cumplir lo que prometo.

- Bien, déjame a mí manejar la situación. No debes quedarte a solas con Shishio, yo debo estar presente en todo momento. A los otros, tú puede manejarlos, excepto a Shishio... y su bruja. Soujirou es un mal menor, pero no esta conciente de a quien sirve, por lo que es solo un humano. Tú puedes encargarte si las cosas se salen de control. Pero tenlo bajo vigilancia. Y en cuanto a los que pasa alrededor de ti... y de mí, también me encargaré del tema. Confía en lo que te he dicho, de aquí en más trataré de ir explicándote las cosas que te aguardan con mayor detenimiento, ahora que sabes lo que eres...

Al menos en parte... concluyó Asiyah en su mente

¿Es necesario que este siempre contigo cuando deba ver a Shishio?

- Conozco los detalles de todos tus negocios. No dije nunca que los aprobara pero tampoco te juzgo. También debes tomar en cuenta que soy Yinn.. Y no nos preocupan demasiado los humanos y su suerte. Tú sabes, tenemos una muy conocida y amplia mala fama respecto a como tratamos a los humanos. En lo personal pienso que los sufrimientos que los humanos se producen entre sí son a causa de sus propias pequeñeces espirituales. Entonces es su culpa y su responsabilidad. Si tu vendes armas es porque alguien desea tenerlas. Da lo mismo que seas tú u otro el que las provea entonces. Lo que hagas, al menos por ahora, es asunto tuyo. Lo único que me interesa es estar contigo. Y preferiría que permanezcas en una pieza.

- Oh... - una amplia sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro

- No sueñes. Tenemos días muy agitados por delante. Necesito toda mi energía.

- Entonces... te tendré como mi sombra, me guste o no...

- Por ahora, sí.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Asiyah había empezado a dormirse cuando lo oyó hablar.

- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta

- Rápido, quiero dormir.

¿Cómo es posible que soportaras doscientos años sin... tú sabes...?

- Duérmete- lo interrumpió.

La risa ahogada de él fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en el sueño profundo.

* * *

1 basado en Manga RK Volumen 16, N° 131, traducción al inglés de Maigo-chan

2 Purgatorio, según las notas del manga

3 Petra esta en Jordania en medio del desierto y esta excavada completamente en la roca viva. Antiguamente era el centro de las rutas de las caravanas y controlaba el paso de estas mediante peaje eso la convirtió en una ciudad muy rica y poderosa. Se consideraba virtualmente inexpugnable por su inaccesibilidad, pero después de varios intentos fue capturada finalmente por los Romanos. Durante un tiempo mantuvo su influencia aunque con la construcción de otras ciudades en el área por parte de los romanos, finalmente fue decayendo y terminó abandonada. Para aquellos que hayan visto Indiana Jones y la Ultima Cruzada, es la ciudad del desierto donde encuentran el Santo Grial. (no, no eran maquetas... era Petra...)


	14. Capítulo 13

Rorouni Kenshin NO es de mi propiedad¿Conformes?

Recuerdo: La acción se desarrolla desde unos meses antes del Arco de Kyoto hasta poco tiempo después del Arco del Jinchuu, así que si no los leyeron (o no vieron el anime del Arco de Kyoto), quedan advertidos, lo que sigue contiene muchos adelantos y cosas que suceden en estos.

El siguiente capítulo esta situado temporalmente entre el final de la primera lucha de Aoshi con Kenshin y los acontecimientos con Itsurugi Raijuuta y el joven Yutaro.

Lizett, Maechan, kamui y todos aquellos que me alientan a seguir adelante, MIL GRACIAS.

La verdad es que a veces me siento un tanto descorazonada porque pienso que tal vez no estoy escribiendo algo interesante, al no tener respuestas allí afuera. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Kamui : Estoy segura de que tu paciencia va ser recompensada cuando llegue el momento

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capítulo 14**

Como era habitual a aquella hora del día, el mercado se hallaba lleno de compradores.

La melena, oscura y brillante como el ala de un cuervo, se sacudía muy cerca de su rostro atada en una alta cola de caballo, guiándolo como una antorcha en medio de la abigarrada muchedumbre que se hallaba enfrascada en las compras cotidianas.

La dueña de aquel cabello, una mujer joven, vivaz y pequeña, discutía con un muchachito que iba a su lado. Sonrió, mientras su mirada se suavizaba al contemplarlos. Era bueno volver a la familiar rutina y a la cotidianeidad...

Los últimos días habían sido difíciles, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Aunque habían pasado diez años desde el final de la guerra, era evidente que muchos hombres aún vivían inmersos en el pasado.

Primero había sido Jin'e. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al recordar lo cerca que había estado de retornar a ser el monstruo de su pasado. Lo había dominado casi por diez años y en un instante... surgió de las profundidades de sus alma, como si nunca hubiera dejado de estar en la superficie. Si no hubiera sido por ella...

Y apenas se recuperaba del incidente cuando surgió el asunto de la doctora de Aizu, el traficante de opio... y los Oniwabanshuu.

Sabía que era ilusorio pretender que alguien como él tuviese la oportunidad de tener una vida pacífica, y lo aceptaba. Era el precio que debía pagar por su pasada vida de pecado y sangre, y el verse envuelto en esas cuestiones era su forma de buscar la redención.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo preocupaba era el hecho de que su nueva familia se había visto envuelta una y otra vez en aquellos sucesos.

El único camino sensato era volver al camino, a su vida de vagabundo.

Pero, por primera vez en diez años, deseaba ser egoísta.

La soledad de la travesía, el dolor por el rechazo de la gente al reconocerlo por lo quien había sido y no por lo que en verdad era habían hecho mella en su espíritu.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en la joven y el niño que los precedían.

Ella era ciertamente alguien fuera de lo común.

No solo le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida, aceptándolo sin importarle su pasado, dándole un lugar al cual retornar cada día y al que en su corazón empezaba a llamar su hogar, sino que había hecho lo mismo con aquel muchachito a su lado, un huérfano samurai, obligado por los Yakuza a convertirse en ladronzuelo.

También había recogido a un ex pandillero, y protegido a la doctora de Aizu caída de la gracia al haber producido opio para Takeda Kanryuu, aunque fue fuera obligada a ello.

En verdad, eran un hato de indeseables, parias sociales a los cuales ninguna persona honorable desearía acercarse.

Aún así, esa jovencita de carácter irascible, de incontenible vitalidad y enorme espíritu, les había abierto su casa... y su enorme corazón. Todos ellos tenían una segunda oportunidad gracias a ella.

¿Cómo podía alejarse de esa bendición que Kami-sama había puesto en su camino?

Diez años de soledad eran mucho tiempo, aún para alguien que tenía la certeza de que pasaría por lo menos las próximas cinco encarnaciones pagando por los crímenes de la presente vida.

¿Acaso era tanto pedir desear que un rayo de sol iluminara por una vez su vida, aunque tan solo fuese por un corto tiempo?

Porque era inevitable que tuviera que volver al camino. De eso no tenía duda. Y los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos se lo confirmaban.

Pero no aún. Necesitaba un poco de paz, un poco de quietud, una pizca de afecto, de calidez familiar. Hasta la horrorosa comida que ella cocinaba sabía deliciosa porque era compartida en un hogar...

Su único temor era que sus enemigos pudiesen buscar venganza en aquellas maravillosas personas.

Por más que ansiase quedarse, si había indicios de que esto ocurriera, esa sería la señal para regresar a su vida errante.

Muy dentro de su corazón, anidaba el mayor de los terrores, y era que aún cuando hubiese partido sus amigos pagaran por las faltas de su terrible pasado.

Sin embargo, ya no había solución. Desde el momento en que había entrado en sus vidas, esa era una posibilidad concreta, real, tanto que se había corporizado en Jin'e. Solo quedaba esperar que aquel fuese un caso aislado, y que los dejasen en paz una vez que él se hubiese alejado de sus vidas.

Pero hoy no era el día de partir.

Hoy, era el día para aprovechar sus risas, sus peleas interminables, las tareas de la casa que le daban una sensación de continuidad, de pertenencia...

¡Kenshin¿Por qué no estas prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo¿ Y por que traes esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro?

¿Oro- el golpe en la cabeza esta vez lo sorprendió. Realmente se había distraído demasiado.

¡Mou, Kenshin! Mejor quédate aquí con Yahiko. Yo revisaré las cintas, y veré si hay alguna que pueda incluir dentro de los gastos.

- Kaoru-dono... Preferiría que la acompañásemos...

- No tendríamos dinero suficiente para pagar los daños que causarías por tu distracción. No, Kenshin, te agradezco. Espérenme aquí, y ten estos paquetes

Mientras trataba de mantener los paquetes y el tofu en su lugar sin que cayera a la acera, a vio alejarse sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando acerca de la responsabilidad de las personas descuidadas, que no sabían cuidar aquello que se les daba en calidad de préstamo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el comentario intencionado de Kaoru. Recordaba aquella tarde en el río, cuando ella lo obligó a tomar su cinta favorita, comprometiéndolo a devolvérsela después de enfrentar a Jin'e.

Una forma tan inocente de pedirle que se quedara, y que simplemente viviera...

La lucha con Jin'eh... Su herida, la cinta manchada de sangre...

Había logrado quitar las manchas por completo, pero no se la había devuelto a Kaoru.

_Después de todo, un Hitokiri es un Hitokiri hasta la muerte. Te observaré desde el Infierno a ver cuanto tiempo puedes conservar tu utopía de vagabundo errante_ 1

Las últimas palabras de Jin'eh aún resonaban en su mente.

Sí, era un Hitokiri, no había forma de negar su naturaleza. Y todo lo que tocaba, lo manchaba, lo contaminaba. Como la cinta de Kaoru, de Kaoru-dono, se corrigió.

Por eso no se la había devuelto. Por eso, y porque deseaba tener algo con que recordarla cuando se marchara algún día. Algo como el pequeño trompo de madera que conservaba de su niñez, algo como la pequeña botella de esencia de capullos de ciruelo blanco... Todos fragmentos de su pasado. Algo más para recordar que su vida no era una pesadilla, que había vivido.

¡ Hey Kenshin! Busu tiene razón, estas muy raro hoy... - antes de que Kenshin pudiera contestarle, el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a agitar su mano, haciendo señas a alguien- Ahí regresa Kaoru

La vio deslizarse con gracia hacia ellos. ¡Qué equivocado que estaba Yahiko! Ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más graciosa, más graciosa y exquisita que la más requerida geisha del Japón, más digna de reverencia y adoración que la Emperatriz misma...

Pero le estaba prohibida.

Tan prohibida como la espada del asesino.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella? Eso era sencillo: en el momento en que lo aceptó a pesar de su monstruoso pasado.

Pero, se recordó con amargura que sólo una vez antes había permitido que tal tibieza anidara en su corazón... Y las consecuencias habían sido tan terribles...

Nunca más cometería aquel error, no importaba cuanto deseaba tener a aquel ángel de bondad en sus brazos, no importaba cuantas noches pasaba en vela pensando en ella.

"_Un Hitokiri es un Hitokiri hasta la muerte_"

La verdad de esas palabras era tan real como el sol en el cielo.

No iba a permitirse manchar aquella perfección, aunque su corazón se desgarrara de dolor.

Ella no merecía conocer ese sentimiento. Y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitarlo, aún morir si era necesario.

Pero hoy no. Hoy la muerte estaba lejana.

- Ah... es una lástima... No podemos costearnos este lujo... En fin... tendré que ahorrar por algunas semanas... Volvamos a casa. Hoy yo me haré cargo de preparar la cena.

¡Oi! Busu... ya fue suficiente conque nos arrastraras media tarde haciendo compras y cargándonos como burros con paquetes... ¡Ahora quieres terminar de matarnos con tu comida¡Ten piedad de nosotros!

¿**Qué dijiste**?

- Maa... maa... Kaoru-dono, Sessha preparará un baño para Ud. y mientras lo toma se encargará de la cena.

¡Oh, sí¡Kami, gracias por oír mi ruego!

¿ Que quieres decir Kenshin¿Tú prepararás la cena porque también tu odias mi comida?

- No... Kaoru-dono, Sessha no quiso nunca decir tal cosa... Sólo pensó que tal vez, Ud. estuviera demasiado cansada para tener que cocinar para nosotros.

- Bueno a decir verdad... Las clases que dí esta mañana en el dojo Makekawa me dejaron bastante fatigada... y las compras ahora... Tal vez tengas razón Kenshin... Pero mañana me haré cargo del almuerzo. Y es definitivo. En cuanto a ti, Yahiko-CHAN... Oh...mañana deberás limpiar el dojo de punta apunta y realizarás 500 katas por faltar el respeto a tu Sihondai.

¡Oi¡Busu¡No es justo¿Porque me castigas¿Por decir la verdad?

- Que sean mil katas...

Finalmente el chico optó por callarse, y Kenshin no pudo reprimir una risa suave al mirar a su pequeña familia.

Mañana, Kaoru-dono tendría una nueva cinta, una con el color de sus ojos. El se haría cargo de ello.

Era bueno soñar que se tenía una vida...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Más de diez años buscándolo, esperando el momento preciso... Y éste estaba cada vez más cerca.

El fuego de la caza anticipada corría por sus venas.

La presa estaba tan al alcance de sus manos... Tan indefensa... tan confiada...

_Paciencia... sólo unas cuantas semanas más..._

Evidentemente, los años habían jugado en contra de su futura víctima.

En otras épocas hubiera sido imposible acercársele tanto sin que lo notara inmediatamente.

Hasta había dudado en continuar con el juego, no tenía caso cazar una presa débil, que no valía el tiempo ni la molestia... pero lo que vio en el templete semanas atrás lo convenció de lo contrario.

Tal vez estaba fuera de forma, pero su futuro trofeo aún valía la pena.

Quizás, necesitara algo que lo volviera afilado nuevamente, que le quitara la herrumbre del estúpido capricho de convertirse en el pacífico ser que pretendía.

Ah... pero él sabía la verdad... el demonio aún yacía en su alma.

Tanto como en la suya.

Era inútil tratar de correr, escapar o esconderse.

Tarde o temprano, subiría a la superficie, lo quisiera o no.

Entonces era mejor hacer las paces con esa parte terrible y poderosa de uno mismo, y convivir con ella lo mejor posible.

Era una idiotez tratar de dividir lo que era una sola alma. No había lado bueno y lado malo. Se era un todo. Y se aceptaba uno tal como era... o de lo contrario era mejor quitarse la propia vida.

Los siguió escudándose en la multitud hasta el dojo que era propiedad de la chica.

_Que patético..._ pensó al ver a su presa reducida al estado de sirviente de una muchachita, quedando en ridículo mientras trataba de no caerse, cargado de paquetes y tofu.

Le haría un favor al matarlo, realmente había llegado al fondo de la miseria humana.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y siguió su ronda habitual por las callejuelas de Tokio.

Solo se detuvo a varias manzanas del dojo para encender un cigarrillo. Luego continuó su marcha bajo la luna llena, sonriendo con anticipación.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kyoto.

Otra vez los callejones oscuros, los gritos, las casacas de los Shinsengumi tras de él...

Sangre y más sangre...

El mismo paisaje familiar, la misma pesadilla de siempre.

Pero había algo distinto esa noche.

Alguien lo observaba desde las sombras.

Y no era una persona de su pasado.

No era un fantasma que venía a acosarlo.

No era un alma que venía a castigarlo.

Era un espectador.

- "¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate! Sé que estas ahí..."

- "¿Quien eres tú?" – preguntó la voz de una mujer joven

- "¡He dicho que te muestres!" – tronó Battousai

- "¿O si no, qué¿Me acabarás como a todos los demás?"

Como había pensado, una mujer joven salió de entre las sombras de las casas del Kyoto de sus pesadillas, del Kyoto de su pasado. Tenía el cabello larguísimo y rojo, del mismo exacto color que el suyo. Sus extraños ojos verdes parecían atravesarlo. Un saco gris, caía sobre sus hombros.

- No me amenaces. Nunca más. No voy a tolerarlo. Y además, aquí no puedes dañarme. Pero yo a ti sí.

¿Quién eres- volvió a preguntar Battousai

¿Por qué haces esto- hizo un gesto amplio con la mano señalando los cuerpos desparramados grotescamente a su alrededor

- Era necesario... para que surgiera la nueva era... la era de igualdad, paz y progreso para todos...

- No es cierto... Sólo amas la sangre...

¡No¡No es así! Yo... yo no quiero... nunca quise... Esto es un tormento... fue un error...

¡Dí la verdad- la voz de la mujer adquirió un filo peligroso, y cuando la miró a los ojos se vio reflejado en las ambarinas pupilas, tan familiares. Eran iguales a las suyas... El cabello de ella ahora era un halo de fuego que la envolvía y se acercaba a él, amenazador.

¡Es la verdad!

Se despertó gritando aquellas palabras, empapado en sudor, sentado en el medio del futón

La puerta de su habitación se deslizó, revelando la figura de una preocupada Kaoru, que traía una lámpara en su mano.

¿Kenshin¿Qué sucede?

- No... no es nada Kaoru-dono, estoy bien- apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella para reafirmar sus palabras.

Deseaba que ella regresara a su cuarto para poder ordenar en su mente lo que acababa de experimentar.

La confusión lo inundó cuando sus ojos se posaron en su otra mano y descubrieron que sostenía un saco gris, cuyo perfume a sándalo y capullos de ciruelo blanco golpeó de pronto sus sentidos...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Habían pasado días desde su último sueño y aún seguía profundamente perturbada.

En realidad, no sabía si era correcto llamarlo así.

Había hablado con él.

Había visto la tristeza, el remordimiento y la desesperación en sus ojos.

Y aún así, lo había juzgado con dureza, lo había amenazado y justo antes de despertar, casi lo había atacado.

No podía explicar de donde provenía tan violenta hostilidad hacia aquel otro Yinn desconocido.

¿Quién era él¿Y dónde estaba? Y tal vez, algo más importante ¿por qué se sentía tan profundamente repelida por ese hombre y las visiones?

Cierto era que el paisaje era atroz, repugnante y que eso justificaba su disgusto por el lugar.

Pero nunca había experimentado tanta simpatía por el género humano como para que una matanza sobre esos seres la conmoviera hasta casi el punto de odiar a uno de sus congéneres, sobre todo sin siquiera conocerlo ni oír los motivos de sus acciones.

¿Qué papel jugaba en aquel complicado rompecabezas que estaba descubriendo alrededor de Enishi y ella?

- Asiyah-san... Está muy pálida... – Soujirou la miraba con curiosidad.

Asiyah podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que desde la noche de la llegada de Shishio, el jovencito no le había perdido la pista ni por un momento en las oportunidades en que el grupo se hallaba reunido, aún después de la partida de sus invitados a otra residencia a pedido de ellos mismos, como había previsto después del primer encuentro.

Como le había anunciado, ella había acompañado a Enishi a todas y cada una de los encuentros que habían mantenido con Shishio y su gente, y de hecho, no lo había dejado a solas prácticamente en casi ninguna circunstancia, aún cuando él no sabía de su presencia.

- Tengo un poco de frío, eso es todo.- A pesar de hallarse a mediados de la primavera, estaban experimentando un clima inusualmente frío, así que la excusa era valedera.

- Tal vez debería haberse quedado en la casa.

- Creo que por su experiencia con Yumi-san debería saber que nimiedades de este tipo no impiden a mujeres como nosotras estar donde y cuando debemos.- Asiyah sonrió levemente y apartó su mirada de Soujirou, buscando a Enishi.

Sadoshima y Shishio estaban a su lado, revisando nuevos modelos de armas, y probándolas. Yumi se hallaba a escasa distancia de Shishio, sosteniendo un parasol sobre su cabeza, a pesar de que los rayos del sol de aquella tarde eran suaves.

Con el paso de los días, y observando a Shishio cuidadosamente, además de haber conseguido que Enishi le diera acceso completo a toda la información que había recopilado sobre el sujeto, llegó a una conclusión: Shishio era un demonio que se había posesionado de un cuerpo humano, y no un demonio con cuerpo propio, como había pensado en un principio.

Hacía milenios, cuando algunos Yinn se habían revelado y tratado de destruir a los humanos antes de que fueran establecidos en la Tierra, el castigo que los rebeldes más poderosos recibieron fue el de perder la forma física y vagar hasta el Día Final entre los mundos, contemplando, deseando poder caminar orgullosos como antaño entre las criaturas... sin nunca poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, lograban hacerse del cuerpo de algún humano lo suficientemente tonto para ser convencido de permitirles la entrada, porque solo podían apoderarse de una forma física con el consentimiento de su dueño, cuya alma por contrapartida quedaba flotando en el espacio que antes había ocupado el demonio en cuestión. En general, aún el más incauto humano tenía serios reparos en compartir o entregar su cuerpo a cualquier entidad, así que afortunadamente, tales posesiones eran harto infrecuentes.

A juzgar por el cuerpo en que se paseaba, Shishio, o más adecuadamente la entidad que ocupaba el cuerpo del que alguna vez fuese Shishio Makoto, debió haber aprovechado el instante de la agonía del antiguo Hitokiri para forzar su paso a aquella forma física.

Aquello explicaba satisfactoriamente el estado de su cuerpo, y como había sobrevivido a la severidad de las heridas.

No le cabía dudas que ese era el caso, pero de todas maneras le quedaba la tarea delicada y peligrosa de confirmarlo.

Debido a la limitación física de los cuerpos que ocupaban, el poder de aquellos demonios, terrible e inenarrable cuando poseían su verdadera forma, era sólo una fracción del original. Aún así, seguían siendo adversarios terribles incluso para cualquier Yinn de mediano poder.

Pero la forma física que ocupaba Shishio, estaba muy dañada. Era evidente que había buscado una hechicera para que se hiciera cargo de mantenerlo apto, y dependía enormemente de ella.

Si se presentaba la necesidad de una confrontación, él todavía tenía las de ganar. Pero Asiyah tenía la casi certeza de contar con una oportunidad seria de defenderse... y también a Enishi.

Un movimiento sospechoso captó su atención. Shishio se había quitado uno de sus guantes y parecía estar interesado en revisar el modelo de ametralladora que la gente de Enishi había desarrollado en Shanghai.

Era mucho más ligero, rápido y eficiente que la versión original americana, y contaba con la ventaja de poder desarmarse y reensamblarse con facilidad, lo que garantizaba su paso por fronteras menos porosas y más controladas que las del Asia Central, como lo estaba siendo la japonesa en los últimos meses, a causa del nombramiento de un nuevo y despiadado Jefe de Inteligencia. Lo que la red de informantes de Enishi había averiguado era solo un rumor, pero de ser cierto podría explicar la reciente eficiencia e implacabilidad de los servicios de seguridad japoneses respecto a sus últimos embarques hacia las islas. Se decía que el nuevo jefe era un antiguo Shinsengumi, tal vez el único sobreviviente de los temidos Miburos, compañero del propio Okita. "Exterminar al mal instantáneamente" había sido el lema del grupo. Y si en verdad la información era correcta, significaba problemas para el futuro de la organización de Enishi en Japón.

Detectó la intención de Shishio de tomar contacto físico directo con Enishi con un movimiento fingidamente casual. Antes de que pudiera tocar la piel expuesta de la mano de su compañero, Asiyah interpuso la suya entre los dos, parada del lado opuesto de la ametralladora al que ambos se hallaban. Un suave resplandor rojizo, casi imperceptible se produjo al rozarse levemente ambas manos.

Soujirou ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No la había visto moverse siquiera. De pronto, estaba a su lado, a no pocos pasos de Shishio-sama, y en un pestañeo, no solo se había acercado a su jefe, sino que había rodeado al grupo y se había interpuesto de alguna manera entre Shishio-sama y Yukishiro.

_Sorprendente... Me pregunto si sería capaz de... no, una mujer es incapaz de un sukuchi_ , se dijo Soujirou.

Shishio miró con fiereza a la joven, y se sorprendió al recibir una mirada equivalente de parte de ella.

Sonrió.

La pequeña perra se atrevía a enfrentarlo... Sería un placer acabar con ella... a su debido tiempo.

Enishi, había dado la vuelta, rodeando el arma y ahora se hallaba al lado de Asiyah, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Y él había notado el resplandor.

Estaba agradecido por el cuidado que ella se tomaba en protegerlo, pero se sentía terriblemente frustrado a la vez.

Desde hacía muchísimos años que se bastaba absolutamente a sí mismo.

Saberse a merced de circunstancias que prefería no conocer, lo hacía sentirse débil. Y aquella era una emoción que desde que lo rescataran de las calles deseaba nunca volver a experimentar.

La sola idea de depender de otros le daba náuseas.

Asiyah debía encontrar alguna manera de que ese famoso espíritu mágico se despertara en él lo más rápidamente posible, porque por lo que ella estimaba, este tipo de situaciones, podían presentarse con relativa frecuencia. Y no estaba dispuesto a seguir escudándose en ella. No se sentía... correcto.

Aún siendo ella quien era, él seguía siendo un hombre. Y no era decente que ella ocupara el lugar que a él le correspondía.

Por supuesto que quería una compañera fuerte, capaz de seguirlo aún al propio Infierno.

Las flores delicadas podían adornar, pero se ajaban con facilidad.

Él no quería una flor delicada.

Él quería una flor del desierto, que prosperaba aún sobre la dura roca y soportaba las inclemencias de los elementos, y incluso con todo aquello seguía siendo hermosa.

Asiyah era su flor del desierto.

Pero las flores, aún las salvajes que crecían en el desierto, no protegían a sus poseedores.

Tenía que hallar una solución a su problema actual. Rápido.

- Ah, Asiyah-san... ¿Qué le parece esta belleza- preguntó Shishio, aún con la mirada clavada en la suya.

- Es evidente que Ud. tiene su opinión formada. Para mí no tiene nada de hermoso. Es eficiente, sí. Y muy recomendable para sus fines. Por cierto, la hechura de las fabricadas en Shanghai es mucho más fina y sofisticada que las americanas. Estoy segura de que ya lo notó. El precio además es muy razonable. ¿Cuantas desea que embarquemos en su pedido?

- Ah... No sabía que era Ud. quien se encargaba de esos pormenores...

- Es una cuestión de practicidad- comento Enishi con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba las gafas con dos dedos- Ella se ocupa de los detalles... administrativos... Me ahorra mucho tiempo para... otras cuestiones

- Comprendo... Houji la verá por la mañana entonces y culminarán los detalles entonces.

- Excelente ¿Pasamos al salón- Enishi indicó una especie de pabellón ubicado en el fondo del campo de práctica- El clima esta un poco frío. Sería adecuado tomar un poco de té antes de regresar. Además, quisiera mostrarle...

Mientras se dirigían hacia el edificio, ella se ubicó entre ambos hombres, tomando a Enishi del brazo. Y Yumi tomó una posición idéntica, quedando ambas mujeres una al lado de la otra.

A los ojos de los observadores, la forma en que ellas se mostraban públicamente con sus hombres era un comportamiento algo escandaloso para las costumbres de las damas respetables, pero normal para mujeres como Asiyah o Yumi, unidas a hombres... poco recomendables.

Sin embargo, ambas sabían que no se trataba de una simple demostración de afecto.

Una vez dentro, Enishi propuso mostrarle a Shishio los diseños de un nuevo tipo de navío que estaba en fase experimental, pero éste les ordenó a Houji y a Soujirou que lo reemplazaran.

Enishi le dirigió una mirada preocupada antes de dejarla en compañía de Yumi y Shishio, pero Asiyah le había hecho un gesto tranquilizador.

Entonces quedaron la hechicera, el demonio y la Yinniyeh por primera vez a solas

¿Acaso crees que puedes seguir desafiándome y seguir entera por mucho tiempo más?

- No sé cuanto pueda durar, pero no me haré a un lado sin dar pelea.

- Niña, sabes que Shishio-sama te hará pedazos a la primera oportunidad.¿Por qué no te nos unes? Si entregas a la bestia mágica sin oponer resistencia, tendrías muchos beneficios

- Supongo que tantos como los que este demonio prometió al estúpido humano que le dio su cuerpo... Además, bruja, te sugiero que te mantengas callada y solo me dirijas la palabra si yo te lo permito. – los ojos dorados de Asiyah tomaron un mortífero tinte asesino- Tal vez una lucha con tu señor no me sea favorable, pero sin duda que tú serás la primera en convertirse en polvo.

- Bien, bien, bien... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una pequeña dragona... E inteligente también... ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en figurártelo?

- Confieso que me intrigó desde el principio, pero en cuanto uno comienza a atar cabos...

- Pero aún te falta mucho, pequeña tonta.

- Creo que sé lo suficiente para intuir que el daño de este cuerpo es tal que no le permitiría enfrentarme por más de diez o quince minutos.

La expresión de los ojos de Shishio permaneció inmutable, pero la palidez que cubrió las facciones de Yumi le indicaron que había dado en el clavo.

¿Qué le prometió al pobre iluso que ahora yace en el limbo entre los mundos?

- Asumes demasiado, niña. Él aún ocupa este cuerpo. Él y yo nos fundimos en uno, por toda la eternidad. Era un hombre ambicioso y de visión, con gran potencial. Hubiera sido una pena dejar a un ser tan útil vagando en la nada. Sus habilidades, su espíritu, su maldad me alimentaron muy bien, y sirven perfectamente a mis propósitos y él se siente muy feliz con mis metas

- Lo que me lleva a preguntar cuales son en realidad...

- No creerás que te los revelaré...

- No... Si es inteligente no lo hará... Pero los demonios son tan soberbios y arrogantes que a veces caen en la trampa...

- Ah... esta es una ventaja que adquirí del Hitokiri humano... Es justo que te haga una pregunta también. ¿Cuánto sabe él?

- No creerá que se lo revelaré- respondió, parodiándolo- Sin embargo, como es evidente, sabe mucho más que sus empleados.

- Hablando del diablo... Allí vienen... - Seta, Sadoshima y Enishi retornaban lentamente, hacia ellos, Enishi hablaba con Sadoshima, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, y podía adivinar su mano lista para ir a la espalda, al escondite donde cargaba su revólver ante el mínimo inconveniente. Shishio continuó-Protégelo mientras puedas, pues vendré por ambos.

- Y yo lo estaré esperando.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nota

Damas: No me tiren con nada. Comprendo que los pensamientos de Enishi suenan extremadamente machistas, pero hagamos una composición tiempo-espacio.

Aún HOY en TODA Asia ideas como estas son el común denominador. En el Japón de hoy, aún se arreglan bodas (aunque ya casi es la excepción y no la regla), y las mujeres no pasan de puestos administrativos menores. Además se espera que cuando se casen, dejen de trabajar. Hablo del Japón de HOY, no del de hace 140 años atrás.

Nuestro personaje es producto de tal sociedad, que sin embargo era BASTANTE más liberal que la China, o la Hindú. La situación de la mujer japonesa antes de la era Edo era mejor que a posteriori, donde de pasar a tener un papel activo en la sociedad y la Corte, comenzó a esperarse que ocupara un rol mucho más pasivo. Aún así, las mujeres japonesas heredaban y tenían derecho de propiedad, cosa muy poco común en el mundo de esa época, AUN EN OCCIDENTE.

Veamos este poema clásico chino:

Cuando nace un hijoEs acunado en su camaArropado en túnicasSus vigorosos gritos proclaman su vigorUsará brillantes rodilleras rojasSerá el señor hereditario de una Casa noble Cuando nace una niñaEs acunada en el sueloVestida (solo) en pañalesSu juguete es el telarNo lucirá condecoracionesSólo se ocupará de la comida y la bebidaY de no causar problemas a sus padres. Si esto les parece duro... En Japón existían manuales con reglas para las mujeres muy, muy estrictas... Hoy en día en China, cuando nace una niña, es muy probable que se la arroje a algún basurero, para que muera alli. Hay extensivos programas de adopción para niñas chinas en el extranjero. Y en la India, los médicos llevan tomógrafos portátiles y practican abortos por 40 dólares a aquellas mujeres que no desean tener niñas. En uno y otro país (China y la India) el desequilibrio entre las tasas de varones y mujeres esta incrementándose rápidamente y se espera que presente un serio problema en las próximas décadas. Imagínense lo que era la situación hace más de cien años... Así que a pesar de que los comentarios de Enishi pueden sonar un tanto machistas, teniendo en cuenta el lugar que le permite tomar en su vida a Asiyah es bastante "progre" el chico...Por supuesto, había mujeres poderosas que rompían el molde en todas estas culturas. No olvidemos que para el tiempo en que se desarrolla el fic, en China estaba en el poder la llamada Emperatriz Viuda, recordada por ser tal vez la última soberana efectiva de China, que enfrentó a los occidentales en numerosas oportunidades, la más famosa tal vez la de la Rebelión de los Boxers, sobre la cual se basó la antigua producción hollywoodense "Cincuenta y cinco días en Pekín".

* * *

1 Manga, vol 2, cap 14 


	15. Capítulo 14

Rorouni Kenshin NO es de mi propiedad: ¿Conformes?

Recuerdo: La acción se desarrolla desde unos meses antes de las Saga de Kyoto hasta poco tiempo después de la del Jinchuu, así que si no los leyeron (o no vieron el anime de la Saga de Kyoto), quedan advertidos, lo que sigue contiene muchos adelantos y cosas que suceden en estos.

Lizett, Maechan, kamui, sus palabras de aliento son muy apreciadas. Gracias.

Estén en sintonía que ya casi termino el cap 15

888888888888888888888888888888888

Habían sido las cuatro peores semanas de su vida, pero las sobrevivió sin más incidentes que algunas escaramuzas verbales, algunos eventuales intentos por parte de la hechicera de ejercer sus artes y un episodio particularmente divertido con Soujirou.

Bueno, al menos lo había sido para ella.

Aún recordaba la expresión de horror del chico al verse desarmado y con su propia arma al cuello. Él nunca podría explicarse como lo había hecho. Ser Yinniyeh tenía sus ventajas... No había criatura más rápida en toda la creación que los Yinn... No en balde sus congéneres habían traído el trono de la Reina de Saba ante el Rey Salomón antes de que este pudiera pestañear...

Pero desde ese "encuentro", Seta no había vuelto a seguirla, y de hecho, evitaba su presencia todo lo posible, excepto si Shishio estaba cerca, pues entonces el joven se volvía tan protector de su jefe como ella de Enishi. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, en el muelle, viendo desde su carruaje como por fin sus incómodos y peligrosos invitados se perdían en el horizonte.

Por fin podría tomarse un par de días de descanso.

Y vaya que los necesitaba...

Además de Shishio y la hechicera, los sueños habían continuado plagando sus noches, pero no había vuelto a hablar con el otro Yinn.

El significado de estos sueños, la existencia de Shishio y sus planes, y la presencia de Enishi como bestia mística, necesitaban respuestas urgentes. Y sobre todo, tenía que descubrir como despertar al Tigre, en caso de que una emergencia como Shishio se presentara. En verdad, como las uniones con las Bestias siempre estaban bajo la supervisión de las Venerables, la información de la que disponían las demás Yinniyeh era muy básica. Ahora confrontada con la realidad de estos nuevos peligros, comprendía que debía estar preparada para enfrentarlos adecuadamente. Ella asumió que la Bestia se despertaría por sí misma, ¿pero qué tal si no era así? ¿ Y si Shishio regresaba antes de que Enishi estuviera listo?

Los hechiceros eran una fuente de información más accesible, aunque no tenía idea de sí ésta le fuese de alguna utilidad a ella. Lo que para los hechiceros podía funcionar, tal vez no sirviera para los Yinn...

Tenía localizados a algunos hechiceros y hechiceras en la región adyacente. Les haría una visita en el corto plazo. Y se aseguraría de obtener de ellos toda la información disponible. Por las buenas... o por las malas.

En general, los hechiceros colaboraban con los Yinn. No tenía sentido oponérseles. Aún si eran hechiceros excepcionales, prácticamente no tenían chance contra los Yinn. Por otra parte, los hechiceros dependían muchas veces de la buena voluntad o colaboración de los Yinn, por lo que trataban de congraciarse con ellos cada vez que estaba a su alcance, para poder favorecerse con su ayuda en alguna otra oportunidad.

Pero debido a las cosas tan excepcionales que estaban sucediendo, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que en aquella ocasión se presentarían problemas.

Sin embargo, si aquello no daba resultado, sabía que en el norte, en Mongolia existían otros Yinn, que si bien podían incluirse dentro del Clan del Este, eran bastante autónomos y tenían sus propias leyes, y jefes. Se decía incluso que no daban la bienvenida a otros Yinn...

Un encuentro con ellos podía ser peligroso.

Por eso, serían su última carta en ese asunto.

" Bien... Al fin solos..." - resopló Enishi visiblemente relajado, acomodándose en su lugar y apoyando los pies en el asiento enfrente de él.

"Asegúrate que la próxima vez nuestros invitados no permanezcan más de tres días seguidos en la ciudad. Esto me restó dos o tres siglos de vida."- Asiyah apoyó su mano sobre la pierna de él, extendida a su lado

Él sonrió, con su media sonrisa típica. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de comentarios...

"No te preocupes, lo tendré en cuenta."- hizo una pausa - "Antes de salir, recibí noticias... noticias sobre el asesino de Tomoe. El reporte lo ubicaba en una aldea en el camino a Tokio. Posiblemente se esté moviendo hacia allí."

No sabía si estar aliviada o preocupada.

Eso significaba que él debería viajar a Japón en los próximos meses, justo a la cueva del demonio.

Pero por otra parte, también significaba el fin de aquella vida, y un nuevo comienzo para los dos.

Él iba amar Isfahan, pensó, mientras los imaginaba a ambos paseando por la amplia plaza entre las Mezquita Jama'a y la de Shah Abbas, recorriendo el bazar, jugando el deporte nacional persa: la disputa de precios con los vendedores, sumergiéndose en el aire perfumado por las especias...

"No pareces estar muy feliz por la novedad."

"Irás a Japón, donde Shishio... y no sé si podré acompañarte. Las Islas son territorio prohibido para la gente de los Clanes del Oeste y del Este. Me preocupa tanto..."

"Sé que encontraremos alguna solución a tus temores."- Enishi colocó sus piernas de nuevo sobre el piso del coche, y se echó hacia delante. Sus rostros ahora se hallaban muy cerca.- "Pero tú vendrás conmigo. No tomaré un no por respuesta. Nadie te pondrá un dedo encima mientras yo este vivo. Te lo aseguro. Mucho menos Shishio."

"Ojalá fuese tan simple... Pero ya estoy trabajando para que lo sea."- Asiyah le acarició la mejilla.- "Sabes que he prometido ayudarte. Y lo haré hasta el final. Pero si voy contigo, podría perjudicarte en vez de ayudarte. Atraería inevitablemente la atención sobre mí... e indirectamente, sobre ti."

Maravilloso... otra vez haciéndome sentir como un bebé , él retiró la mano de ella de su rostro, molesto, y volvió a recostarse contra la ventanilla del carruaje, mirando hacia el exterior.

"Dame un poco de crédito... ¡Mierda!... Soy un jefe del Sindicato, ¿recuerdas? Y se supone que yo te proteja a ti, y no a la inversa."- dijo con voz cansada, tratando de disimular el malhumor que se había apoderado de él.- "No quiero una mujer débil a mi lado, no lo deseo en lo absoluto. Requiero a alguien que pueda seguirme a donde vaya, y soporte lo mismo que deba soportar yo mismo. Aspiro a tener una igual a mi lado. Por eso te dí el puesto de Heishin y no te reduje al papel de una mera figura decorativa o una calientacamas. Me halaga que estés pendiente de mi seguridad. Pero el hecho de que estés permanentemente como mi guardaespaldas me crispa los nervios. No quiero un guardaespaldas, quiero una socia, una amante y una compañera."

"Entiendo que la situación te moleste. No será así por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo."- ella se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, tratando de suavizar la tensión que había emergido entre ambos- "Cuando surja en ti tu naturaleza mágica, las cosas serán exactamente como deseas. Yo solo seré tu auxiliar, y no tu protectora. Pero por ahora..."

"Haz que eso sea pronto."- la cortó tajante e hizo una pausa, la miró de hito en hito y con una voz que parecía casi un gruñido agregó: -"Y vendrás conmigo a Japón cuando llegue el tiempo de mi justicia, esté o no esa famosa naturaleza mágica despierta en mí. Fin de la discusión."

Decidió que era sabio no seguir lidiando con él. Sólo conseguiría que se obcecara aún más, siendo su terquedad inamovible una de sus peores cualidades.

Además, no tenía sentido provocar una disputa, cuando aún no sabían como ni cuando se produciría el viaje, y mucho menos en que circunstancias los sorprendería la eventualidad.

Aún así, sería prudente dedicarse a encontrar alternativas para cuando el momento se presentara. Porque no podría evitar el viaje a Japón.

Él estaba determinado a que lo siguiera.

"Por otra parte, no espero ni deseo que vengas en carácter de otra cosa que simplemente mi compañera."- él continuó con su tren de pensamientos en voz alta. Después de todo, sentía que hacía varias semanas que estas cuestiones debían ser dichas- "Si quieres ayudarme o participar, está bien, no me opondré, y si decides no hacerlo, lo entenderé y no te juzgaré. Pero estarás allí. Es el único apoyo o ayuda que realmente deseo de ti."

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio. Finalmente, él hizo un gesto conciliador, dejando reposar una de sus manos en el regazo de Asiyah, sobre una de las de ella, aunque seguía con la vista fija en el exterior.

"Estás helado... "- notó ella A pesar de hallarse casi en las postrimerías de la primavera, aún el frío podía azotarlos de vez en cuando

"Ah... tonterías..."

"No has traído tu saco."

"No he podido encontrarlo"

Ella sabía que era demasiado obsesivo y atado a sus hábitos para su propio bien. Si había alguna cosa a la que se hallaba particularmente ligado, una rutina o una cosa material, era muy difícil que la cambiase sin más. Parecía hallar una cierta noción de estabilidad en repetir en casi el mismo orden determinadas actividades o usar ciertas prendas, casi como un ritual.

Hacía semanas que debido a la pérdida de su casaca gris favorita, no se protegía adecuadamente del frío, a pesar de los magníficos abrigos de costosos materiales que había encontrado en su armario. El clima de los primeros días de Mayo era inusualmente frío para ser casi el final de la primavera.

Sabía que realmente era capaz de soportar climas extremos con mucho menos de lo que llevaba puesto en aquel momento... ¿pero para qué pasar incomodidades si no era necesario?

Sin mediar palabra, se quitó la dupatta, un amplio manto de lanilla azul que había elegido para cumplir con la función habitual pero que además era lo suficientemente cálido para protegerla del frío y comenzó a envolverlo en él.

Enishi iba a protestar furiosamente ante lo que consideró otro enervante gesto sobreprotector, cuando revivió en su memoria una imagen de su niñez: Tomoe protegiéndolo del frío invernal con un fragante chal de seda azul.

Tan fragante y azul como el manto de Asiyah, quien lo ponía sobre él con el mismo gesto amoroso de su hermana.

Capullos de ciruelo blanco, una, violetas, la otra.

Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella.

Duro y desagradecido.

Había idolatrado a su hermana con fanático fervor porque era la única que se ocupaba de él, la única que lo amaba y le demostraba afecto, la única que se había preocupado por su bienestar.

Y Tomoe seguía ocupándose de él.

Por eso Asiyah estaba allí.

Ella se la había enviado para que lo cuidara mientras él cumplía con su voluntad de vengarla.

Sin duda había sido muy desagradecido con el regalo que su hermana había puesto en su camino.

En un gesto de inusual ternura, le tomó la mano con la cual ella estaba acomodando el manto sobre él, y la llevó a sus labios, haciendo que ella casi saltara de su asiento ante la inesperada muestra de afecto.

Una risa inaudible escapó de sus labios. Nunca terminaría de sorprenderse ante aquel hombre tan complicado...

"Contacté a alguien dentro de la organización de Shishio, más precisamente de su grupo de elite, el Juppongatana. Nos reuniremos en dos semanas con él, en uno de nuestros puestos de relevo."- Enishi la devolvió a la realidad con aquel comentario, tan propio de él.

"Eso suena interesante. Es una muy buena idea tener un ojo puesto sobre ese demonio."

"Así lo creí... "

"Ah... Estuve tratando de conseguir una audiencia con Lord Berry..."

"Déjame adivinar... Esta muy ocupado para atenderme..."

"Aha..."

"Como pensé... Tendremos que ir a tomar el té con su encantadora esposa..." - Enishi resopló fastidiado- "Detesto a los ladrones blancos... se ocultan bajo tantos mantos de hipocresía y falsa cortesía... Nos desprecian por no ser civilizados europeos, y porque nos beneficiamos de la corrupción que ellos mismos nos trajeron. Y sin embargo, no son menos criminales que yo..."

Asiyah sabía que Enishi en realidad no estaba interesado en el dinero que Heishin le había robado y que ahora el "honorable cónsul" británico había decidido quedarse para sí. Pero no podía permitirse dejar el asunto allí, a menos que quisiera dar una imagen de debilidad. Consentir semejante comportamiento de parte del europeo les podría ocasionar problemas con pe mayúscula, y ocuparse de él de la manera "tradicional" tampoco era viable.

Tenía una muy agitado programa para los días por venir...

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Por quinta vez en la semana, Mei Lin le perdía el rastro.

Ella salía cada noche al jardín, después de dormir al amo, y desaparecía en medio de las sombras.

Estaba segura de que se encontraba con algún amante, pero quería atraparla con pruebas suficientes, para que el amo Yukishiro le diera realmente su merecido y que su ejemplo sirviera de escarmiento para aquellas que ocuparan su lugar en el futuro. No quería informar aún al amo, porque él se había dejado engañar por esa perra y cada vez que intentaba hablar con él al respecto, solo conseguía que se enojara con ella.

Ella era hábil, realmente muy hábil. Hasta ahora nunca había perdido el rastro de nadie, ella era la primera que lograba burlarla.

Pero Mei Lin era paciente. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para poder atraparla.

Y entonces disfrutaría viéndola sufrir en las manos del amo.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Regresó poco antes del alba.

Había sido la noche más productiva hasta el momento, aunque en verdad sólo había conseguido migajas.

En vez de hallar respuestas, se encontraba envuelta en un misterio cada vez mayor.

Cada noche había cazado a un hechicero distinto, puesto que ninguno, muy extrañamente, la había recibido con buena predisposición. De hecho, todos la habían atacado.

Algunos habían opuesto fiera resistencia, aún sabiendo que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra ella.

No era que alguno de ellos pudiera evitar que finalmente ella los destruyera, le dieran o no la información que necesitaba. Simplemente, después de los enfrentamientos, no podía dejarlos con vida.

Pero lo que más la había sacudido eran aquellos que ente su llegada habían preferido tomar su propia vida, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, antes de que consiguiera poner sus manos en ellos para interrogarlos.

Aún así, había reunido suficiente información para sospechar que había algo muy, muy grande gestándose.

Y ella, Enishi, y un demonio ( que aunque no tenía suficientes indicios, no podía ser otro que Shishio), estaban en medio de todo.

Apenas se deslizó en el lecho, levantó el hechizo sobre Enishi.

No había manera de evitar que la siguiera si no lo sumía en un sueño profundo. Y realmente su presencia hubiera sido más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Tenía por lo menos dos horas de sueño para reponerse...

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Desde hacía días la notaba inusualmente cansada y ensimismada, sin razón aparente.

Shishio había regresado a Japón, los sueños habían desaparecido y no había amenazas a la vista.

Y no había manera de que estuviera al tanto de los preparativos para su viaje a Japón.

Para cuando tuviera una ubicación cierta y estable de Battousai, estaría listo para partir, y con todos los engranajes en marcha para completar su justicia. Y no le daría a ella la oportunidad para encontrar excusas que postergasen la partida.

Aquella mañana había tenido muchas dificultades para despertarla.

Tal vez debería prestar más atención a Mei Lin...

Tenía la plena certeza de que Asiyah no estaba engañándolo como sospechaba la anciana.

Se trataba de otra cosa, y creía tener una idea más o menos clara de que era.

Por supuesto, no iba a explicarle a la vieja mujer los extraños pormenores que venían rodeándolo ni la excepcional naturaleza de su pareja.

No solo no era de su incumbencia, sino que hasta podía ser inconveniente.

Sin embargo, debía considerar la posibilidad de que Asiyah realmente dejara la casa por las noches, sumiéndolo en alguna especie de hechizo para que no lo notara.

No le cabía dudas de que ella era capaz por sí misma de meterse en graves problemas si él no estaba cerca, ya que ella parecía tener un imán para atraer situaciones extrañas y peligrosas, así que el asunto requería de su puntual atención.

Ah... Enishi, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído? Hace minutos que hablo y no pareces estar aquí...

Habían recibido una invitación a almorzar de parte de Xian Zedong, su amigo y mentor, jefe del trafico de opio en Shanghai y posiblemente gran parte de China.

Por supuesto, detrás de la visita social, había negocios.

Xian tenía una "situación" en la frontera entre Mongolia y Rusia, una situación que necesitaba una solución "permanente", pero discreta, y sin que él se viese directamente involucrado.

Enishi era justo el hombre que necesitaba.

Era confiable, efectivo, reservado... y le debía muchos favores como para negarse.

Además, poseía la ventaja de que resolvía asuntos de esa naturaleza en persona, lo que evitaba los descuidos en que generalmente caían los subordinados, descuidos que llevaban al desastre generalmente. Su obsesión por el cuidado de los detalles y la perfección con que planificaba cada acción, habían hecho del joven japonés un jefe a muy temprana edad. Sin duda, Yukishiro Enishi era la elección adecuada para solucionar sus dificultades en Mongolia.

"Discúlpame. Dame los pormenores. La semana que viene, saldré hacia Mongolia."

"¿Tu mujer te da problemas?"- Xian siguió la mirada de Enishi, fija en Asiyah que parecía tan ausente de la conversación con su joven esposa como su amigo de la que ambos estaban sosteniendo

_No tienes ni idea, viejo... _ , pensó para sí Enishi, pero contestó

"No. Solo está demasiado cansada últimamente."

"Tener el látigo a la vista siempre las hace reflexionar cuando se tornan rebeldes o desobedientes."

A pesar de las buenas intenciones del otro jefe, la mera idea de conseguir respeto u obediencia de las compañeras a golpes, siendo ellas el único refugio a tanta locura y sangre que los rodeaba, simplemente le producía repugnancia.

Algo en sus vidas debía permanecer puro, intocado por la crueldad en la que se refocilaban.

Se sorprendió ante el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Estas ideas nunca antes se presentaron en su cabeza.

Bueno, se dijo, nunca antes había tenido una pareja permanente en la cual recogerse... Tal vez ese era el precio por ligarse tan íntimamente con alguien.

En definitiva aquella era la primera vez que se hallaba en semejante situación...

Por supuesto, no se trataba de que pudiera estar enamorado...

Pero Asiyah era, para él alguien... importante.

Tal vez estaba envejeciendo y se estaba poniendo demasiado sentimental y blando para su propio bien.

Pero, se dijo, de cualquier manera no habría látigos en su casa para su mujer... aún considerando la inexistente posibilidad de que algún día estuviera en la posición de poder ejercer superioridad sobre la poderosa Yinniyeh...

_Ah, viejo... Si tuvieras idea de lo que esta sentado en medio de tu sala, posiblemente preferirías tragarte tu propia lengua antes de volver a sugerir semejante cosa... _ , la imagen de los furiosos ojos dorados de ella que se formó en su mente le arrancó una sonrisa.

Claro que algunos sostenían que un látigo también podía ser usado por una pareja de maneras más... creativas.

Deberían probar alguna vez... Aunque dudaba que ella estuviese interesada en tales experiencias.

_En fin, creo que hay cosas que es mejor que queden en el terreno de las meras fantasías... Aunque unas cuerdas no estarían mal... Y seguramente ella no se opondría a eso... _

"¿Has oído lo de las muertes extrañas?"

"¿Mmmm?"

"Las muertes extrañas... La de los adivinos, magos y brujos..."

Como si hubiese sido tocado por un rayo, su cuerpo se tensó y centró toda su atención en las palabras de Xian.

"Nadie sabe quien lo hizo... ni porqué. No hay ni siquiera un rumor, una pista o alguien que haya visto algo que ayude a descifrar esto. Nadie vio al asesino entrar o salir en ningún caso. Y aún si existiesen testigos, te aseguro que lo que se ha encontrado en las escenas de los asesinatos es tan terrible, que nadie se atrevería a hablar. Ni siquiera con los nuestros. La gente esta aterrorizada. Algunos de mis hombres que han visto lo que quedó de los pobres bastardos todavía padecen pesadillas. Algunos, que habían sido vistos en las calles pocas horas antes de sus muertes, aparecieron como comidos por alguna clase de animal o insecto... Realmente algo que eriza los cabellos. No hay pistas... Nadie ve al atacante entrar... o salir..." – Enishi empezaba a tener una idea de dónde pasaba las noches Asiyah... y haciendo qué.-"La policía piensa que se trata de algún maniático religioso, llevando a cabo algún ritual. Las víctimas fueron sistemáticamente torturadas más allá de lo imaginable."

Enishi sorbió lentamente su té, mirando fijamente a su pareja, que parecía mortalmente aburrida, con la conversación de la esposa de Xian. Parecía tan inocentemente indefensa... tan engañosamente desprotegida...

Decidió que, después de lo que acababa de oír, definitivamente Asiyah, las cuerdas y los látigos hacían una pésima combinación...

"Es malo para los negocios. La gente tiene miedo. Por ahora, solo han sido magos, adivinos o brujos, pero todos temen que vaya luego tras otros. Como los crímenes se producen de noche, las visitas a los fumaderos y los burdeles han disminuido a sólo un veinte por ciento en ese horario. Es necesario encontrar y hacerse cargo de ese demente."- continuó Xian

"Veré que averiguo. Si puedo ocuparme de esto, lo haré."

"Oh, no, no. No hace falta, Enishi. Yu y los suyos se han comprometido a resolverlo."

"Insisto." – la voz del japonés no dejaba lugar a más discusión.

Xian miró a Enishi, mientras éste tomaba el ultimo trago de su té. Algo le decía que el joven asesino sabía más sobre el caso de lo que decía.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

La noche había caído para cuando regresaron a la mansión.

Después de los negocios con Xian, habían aprovechado la estadía en la ciudad y concluyeron la demorada visita a los Berry.

Asiyah nunca se sintió tan humillada en toda su vida como aquella tarde.

La dama inglesa la había llamado abiertamente "una cortesana" delante de sus amistades europeas, tratándola casi como a una sierva de baja catadura recogida de las calles, que se había convertido en ramera de un asesino.

En realidad, si bien los hechos, objetivamente hablando, no distaban mucho de la realidad en algunos aspectos, el hecho que más la enfurecía era que todas aquellas copetudas damas eran esposas de ladrones, asesinos, corruptores de menores, traficantes de mujeres, muchachitos, drogas, armas e influencias, y paseaban toda su digna estampa en finos coches, vestidos y alhajas obtenidos por sus maridos cometiendo actividades tan deleznables como las de Enishi. Pero claro, la diferencia estribaba en que ellas eran esposas de nobles barones y comerciantes europeos... Y Enishi era un exiliado japonés, que no tenía empacho en admitir su posición en el bajo mundo.

No soportaba ser juzgada por personas que tenían menos de que enorgullecerse que ella misma.

No sabía cuanto había escuchado Enishi, pero lo cierto es que la visita concluyó con suma rapidez, para su alivio.

Unos pocos minutos más, y posiblemente hubiese cometido una seria imprudencia... Sus pupilas tardaron mucho tiempo en volver a su habitual tono esmeralda una vez que se instaló en el carruaje, durante el regreso a casa. Por fortuna, Enishi pareció no notarlo, ya que ella fingió dormitar todo el tiempo, para evitar cruzar miradas con él.

Según Enishi, todo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente. La franca expresión de pánico que Lord Berry lució durante el intercambio no le dejaba dudas acerca de que seguramente así había sido. El británico no se arriesgaría a perderlo todo por su imprudente indiscreción. Sin duda, en pocos días tendrían de vuelta lo que Heishin había robado.

"Enishi..."

"¿Mmmm?"

"No quisiera dejarte cenar a solas, pero realmente estoy muy, muy cansada. Y no tengo hambre. ¿ Me disculparías si me voy a la cama ahora?"

"Tal vez no deberías salir esta noche si estás tan cansada..."

El comentario la tomó totalmente desprevenida. A pesar de sus precauciones, él sabía. Seguramente alguien la vio salir durante las últimas noches.

Y tenía una idea aproximada de quien podía ser ese alguien.

Mei Lin...

"No sé porque debería sorprenderme... Sabía que tarde o temprano lo averiguarías."

"He oído cosas muy... perturbadoras. Quiero saber que tan ciertas son."- él clavó sus ojos en ella, inquisidoramente.

"No. No quieres."- desvió la mirada

Sabía que nadie la había visto. Pero sí habían quedado los despojos... Así que después de todo Mei Lin no era la delatora... Seguramente Xian le habría contado acerca de los hallazgos. Pero no había forma de que, excepto por Enishi, alguien los relacionase con ella. De todas maneras, no deseaba darle a Enishi los pormenores de sus investigaciones, ni a los extremos a los que había llegado durante las mismas.

"Asumo entonces que las cosas que he oído son completamente ciertas."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Enishi al recordar los comentarios de Xian sobre cuerpos devorados por insectos en horas solamente. Realmente, prefería no conocer los detalles de cómo ella había hecho aquello.

"Enishi, tú no eres un ángel. Usas métodos que poco difieren de los míos en los resultados finales. No estas en posición de juzgarme."- utilizó aquel argumento como excusa para evitar que él siguiese con el interrogatorio.

"Y no lo hago. Aún así, esto debe parar."

"¿Qué cosa?"- había incredulidad en la voz de Asiyah

"No puedes seguir actuando de esta manera. Estas creando pánico en la gente y los jefes están disconformes porque se perjudican. No necesito saber que haces ni por qué, aunque lo imagino. Sé que estás tratando de cumplir lo que te pedí. Pero hay maneras más... adecuadas de conseguir lo mismo. No es igual hacer desaparecer discretamente a una persona que regar sus pedazos por la ciudad."

"¡Yo no he...! Bueno, solo un poco..." - ¡_Porque mejor no muerdes tu lengua, tonta Asiyah!_ - se dijo a sí misma al reparar en el desliz involuntario que había cometido con sus palabras

"No es necesario poner nerviosa a la gente. Tú señálame a quienes quieres interrogar, y yo los traeré para ti. Te daré acceso a un sitio donde nadie te molestará, y luego, de ser necesario, te ayudaré a librarte de toda posible evidencia. Pero tus escapadas nocturnas se terminan aquí, esta noche."

"Verás... la situación no es... sencilla... Podrías perder a la gente que mandases. Mi intención desde el principio fue la de pedir la colaboración de los hechiceros. Pero inexplicablemente, no solo se negaron, sino que me atacaron. Por lo que ví, no están dispuestos a ayudarnos voluntariamente... o ser interrogados no tan voluntariamente. Si tus hombres van, podría ser una carnicería, pero no para los hechiceros..."

"Aún así, se hará a mi manera. Prefiero correr el riesgo. Y quiero que me des tu palabra de que no saldrás de cacería nocturna nuevamente... ni que me pondrás un hechizo otra vez, para que no me dé cuenta de tus escapadas."

"Haremos un intento. Si fallas, seguiré con mi método. Aún si te opones."- ella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él la tenía completamente atrapada.

"Tenemos un trato."

En realidad esta recibiendo noticias atrasadas, porque como vimos, Kenshin esta a punto de enfrentar a Saitoh, marcando el comienzo de la Saga de Kyoto y su partida del Dojo Kamiya, tras varios meses de residencia allí.

Incidente narrado en el Sagrado Corán Sura 27 (Las Hormigas) (ver especialmente versículo (aleya) 39 del siguiente texto):

36. Cuando llegó a Salomón. dijo: «¿Queréis colmarme de hacienda? Lo que Dios me ha dado vale más que lo que él os ha dado. No, sino que sois vosotros quienes están contentos con vuestros regalos.

37. ¡Regresa a los tuyos! Hemos de marchar contra ellos con tropas a las que no podrán contener y hemos de expulsarles de su ciudad, abatidos y humillados».

38. Dijo él: «¡Dignatarios! ¿Quién de vosotros me traerá su trono antes de que vengan a mí sumisos?»

39.Uno de los genios, un ifrit, dijo: «Yo te lo traeré antes de que hayas tenido tiempo de levantarte de tu asiento. Soy capaz de hacerlo, digno de confianza».

40. El que tenía ciencia de la Escritura dijo: «Yo te lo traeré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos». Cuando lo vio puesto junto a sí, dijo: «éste es un favor de mi Señor para probarme si soy o no agradecido. Quien es agradecido, lo es en realidad, en provecho propio. Y quien es desagradecido... Mi Señor Se basta a Sí mismo, es generoso».

Debido a que duerme bajo un hechizo de Asiyah y ella pasa casi la totalidad de las noches cazando hechiceros, Enishi cree ue ella dejó de tener los sueños, pero solo se trata de su percepción. Como vemos en el comentario de Asiyah, en los ratos que duerme, sigue teniendo esos sueños.


	16. Capítulo 15

Ya saben, lo de siempre : Rorouni Kenshin NO es mío, ni tengo Ningún deecho sobre los personajes de Watsuki-sama.

Asiyah, Mei Lin, Huen, Xian, etc, es decir quienes nacieron de mi pluma, sin embargo sí son de mi propiedad...

ATENCIÓN. En este capítulo HAY VIOLENCIA EXPLICITA, y EXTREMA, algunas cosas están sugeridas, otras como ya señalé son imágenes muy graficas, que pueden ofender la sensibilidad de algunos. Quedan advertidos.

Nota: Hice una leve corrección al capítulo 14, Enishi y Asiyah acuerdan en que ella no saldrá nuevamente de cacería **_NOCTURNA_**. Ella no se compromete a no salir de día...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

De Hechiceros, Lobos, Dragones y promesas rotas 

Estaban tan inconscientes del peligro que corrían que casi le daban lástima...

Casi.

Por fin había llegado el día.

Dio un paso hacia delante, deteniéndose en el umbral.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la jovencita y el muchachito que parecían enfrascados en una de sus muchas discusiones inconsecuentes.

Finalmente, la chica giró y notó su presencia.

Ah... Discúlpeme... Se me ha informado que este es el dojo donde reside Himura Battousai. Mi nombre es Fujita, acabo de ser asignado a esta ciudad. El Jefe me habló acerca de Himura.

Desgraciadamente, Kenshin no se encuentra aquí en este momento, pero...

¡Oh, pero que lástima! La verdad es que aunque no lo hemos podido confirmar, hemos recibido informes acerca de que Himura se ha convertido en el blanco de una pandilla de rufianes. ¿Le molestaría que lo esperase aquí?

No hay problema... excepto que tal vez él puede demorarse. Pero si a Ud. no le molesta esperar...

Por supuesto que no.i

Sonrió para sus adentros. Qué estúpidamente confiados... La sola mención del nombre del Jefe había bastado para que la muchacha dejara toda precaución o sospecha de lado.

Battousai se había vuelto demasiado débil. Ya ni siquiera seguía las reglas del juego.

Y los que lo rodeaban, tarde o temprano, pagarían por su error.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Las heridas no eran graves. Sanarían en un par de días.

Pero apuraba su marcha hacia su hogar.

El aire olía a sangre, a desastre inminente.

Otra vez el pasado.

Otra vez...

¿Hasta cuando¿Cuándo dejaría de cazarlo ese maldito pasado?

Cuando las pesadillas cesaron, sintió alivio.

El encuentro con la mujer de ojos dorados lo había sumido en un extraño estado, había algo que se le escapaba de aquello. Algo importante, pero que no sabía que era. Y no se trataba del pasado, ni del presente... tal vez, ni siquiera del futuro.

Tenía que ver con él, con su propia naturaleza. Pero no alcanzaba a entender el significado de esa certeza que se le había presentado, sin razón alguna.

Luego, como si se tratase de un presentimiento, Saitoh Hajime, su antiguo enemigo de los Shinsengumi, se presentó en sus sueños, tan vívidamente como si estuviesen aún en las calles de Kyoto, diez años atrás.

Y este se había presentado efectivamente y en persona en el dojo donde él estaba viviendo, casi matando a su amigo Sano, y destruyendo una parte del edificio en el proceso.

Ahora, había sido enviado a una trampa por su antiguo rival, una trampa con un cobarde inservible, Akamatsu.

Esperaba que su familia, la gente del Dojo Kamiya, estuviera a salvo.

Porque de no ser así... cazaría al Lobo de Mibu y se haría una alfombra con su piel.

Por un instante, los fieros ojos dorados del Hitokiri reemplazaron a las inocentes pupilas violeta del vagabundo.

Pero sólo por un instante.

88888888888888888888888888888888

El frío contacto sobre su piel la despertó.

Era ella otra vez, la triste Dama de Blanco, Yukishiro Tomoe.

Finalmente, después de la charla con Enishi, siguió su plan original, y se acostó a descansar. El aún no la acompañaba en el lecho.

Ahora, el fantasma de su cuñada deseaba también hablar con ella...

Digno broche de oro para finalizar un día agitado, se dijo a sí misma con sorna.

Pensé que estarías con tu hermano... Te he visto rondar sobre él mucho últimamente.

Ah... Sólo compensaba los días en que Shishio merodeaba por este lugar.

Bien... Estás aquí, así que supongo que tendrás algo para decirme.

Así es... Asiyah, no estoy feliz con lo que sucede alrededor de mi hermano.

Somos dos.

Aún no te has figurado lo que en verdad está sucediendo. Y lo que se avecina para Enishi. Y eso me preocupa. Tampoco estoy feliz con tus acciones.

A esta altura, sabrás que los Yinn somos seres poco delicados con los humanos. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy.- se defendió

Supongo que te llevará años apreciarnos.

Es poco probable que eso suceda alguna vez... Sin embargo, creo que tu visita poco tiene que ver con mi afición futura por tu raza. Me decías que estabas preocupada porque aún no he descubierto... ¿qué se supone que debo descubrir?

La verdad detrás de mi muerte. La verdad detrás de mi vida, detrás de la vida de Enishi, detrás de la vida de Kenshin.

¿Quién es Kenshin?

Mi esposo. O el que lo fuera mientras yo vivía.

¿Battousai?

No lo llames así.- Tomoe desvió su mirada- Él es... Kenshin. Asiyah, debes apresurarte y hallar la verdad. Si no lo haces, Enishi será destruido.

Sería mucho más fácil si tú me dijeses todo lo que pareces saber.

¿Crees que si estuviese en mi mano no lo haría¿Crees que dejaría que mi hermano siguiese sufriendo como lo ha estado haciendo los pasados quince años? Asiyah, he visto todo, todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que le han hecho, como poco a poco él mismo ha ido destruyendo al hermoso niño que crié como un hijo, como ha perdido su dulzura, su bondad, su corazón, sus sentimientos. Siempre fue un chico difícil, pero no había maldad en él, solo era cuestión de saber acercársele. Hoy, hoy siento que casi lo he perdido. Por eso me alegré tanto cuando tú apareciste... Temía que nunca sobreviviría para llegar a hallarte. Pero lo logró. No creas que tú lo encontraste por casualidad. No hubo nada de casual en esa reunión. Mira tu nombre, mira el de él.

Asiyah pensó por un instante. Ella se llamaba de la misma manera que la esposa de Faraón, aquella que había rescatado a Moisés de las aguas. Y de hecho, su nombre significaba en árabe "aquella que atiende y cura a los debilitados". No había rescatado a Enishi de las aguas, sino del desierto. Y lo había curado cuando se hallaba débil.

Por otra parte, el nombre de Enishi quería decir "encuentro predestinado", "destino", entre algunas otras cosas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Simplemente, no había tomado en cuenta aquel asunto.

Ya veo... - murmuró Asiyah, aún sopesando las implicaciones de las palabras de Tomoe.

Asiyah, pretenden destruirlo. Ya casi lo han logrado. Si no hubieras aparecido, su éxito hubiese sido completo. Él esta recorriendo el camino de regreso hacia su verdadera naturaleza, al comenzar a sentir nuevamente. Tú eres la causa de ese cambio, pero si no te das cuenta de cual es camino a seguir y comienzas a seguirlo junto con él, ellos triunfarán.

¿Quiénes son ellos?

No puedo decírtelo. Debes descubrirlo tú misma. Debes detener sus planes.- hizo una pausa y Asiyah sintió que de no haber sido un fantasma su mirada la hubiera perforado en aquel instante- Tú no has salvado a Enishi aún. Ni has curado sus heridas. Te toca aún la parte más difícil. Es tu destino. Y él, el tuyo. Yo fui la vaina que encerró la locura de Battousai, tú debes ser la vaina que encierre la locura de Enishi.

¿Por qué no le has dicho estas cosas a él?

Oh, créeme que lo he intentado... Llevo quince años tratando de que escuche. Pero él sólo ve de mí aquello que desea ver. – Tomoe hizo una pausa nuevamente, y Asiyah notó que su forma comenzaba lentamente a desvanecerse- Mi tiempo contigo se acaba por ahora. Sólo te diré que debes reunir las piezas del rompecabezas y rápido. Pero no puedes hacerlo sola. Recibirás ayudas inesperadas en este camino, ayudas aún de quienes crees hoy que son tus enemigos. Búscalas y acéptalas cuando llegue el momento. También sentirás la traición de quienes crees que son respetables e intachables, aún cuando no coincides con ellos. Cuídate de todos y no juzgues sobre la base de lo que crees seguro e inamovible. Todo puede ser exactamente al revés de cómo te lo figuras. Y algo más. Necesitarás varios objetos para lograr tu cometido. El primero lo hallarás en la casa del hechicero llamado Huen. Es una espada. Debes tomarla, y conservarla, pues te servirá de protección en el futuro. Pídele a Enishi que te enseñe a usarla, pero no le digas de donde la obtuviste. Es una espada mágica, muy, muy antigua y solo tú podrás manejarla, al menos por ahora. Pero Huen es extremadamente poderoso. Por eso no pudiste notar su presencia. Se ha ocultado de ti desde que entraste a Shanghai. Sabía que tarde o temprano irías por él. Escuché tu charla con Enishi. No debes permitir que los humanos salgan dañados. Debes ocuparte de esto personalmente

Pero sabes que dí mi palabra...

Esta será la última vez, y no será necesario que nadie más se involucre luego. Si los hombres de Enishi se hacen cargo, ninguno de ellos regresará vivo, y seguramente, Huen destruirá o esconderá la espada y la perderás para siempre.

Tomoe se acercó a ella y con un dedo que apenas se veía ya, le tocó la frente. Una imagen clara como el cristal le llegó. Supo exactamente donde se hallaba el lugar.

Luego tendrás que ir al Norte, a la gente de tu raza. Debes obtener el libro que esconden. Cuando tengas ambos objetos, la ayuda vendrá hacia ti.

Siguió mirando el lugar donde Tomoe había estado por un largo rato, preguntándose que tan grande era el lío en el que se hallaba metida, hasta que Enishi apareció abriendo la puerta y provocándole un sobresalto.

Pensé que estabas durmiendo.- él la miró con detenimiento, entrecerrando los ojos. El sobresalto de ella le parecía muy sospechoso- No habrás estado paseando¿verdad? Me diste tu palabra.

Estuve todo el tiempo aquí. Puedes preguntarle a tu perra guardiana.

Enishi sonrió haciendo un mohín. Sabía que era quimérico pensar que Asiyah no estuviera al tanto de la vigilancia de Mei Lin.

Lo que ella no sabía es que ahora había dado órdenes expresas de que la siguieran en donde fuese vista, y a la hora que fuese y le comunicasen inmediatamente si pretendía abandonar la mansión.

No había manera de que saliese de la casa sin que él lo supiese, pero aún si lo lograba... estarían esperándola dentro de la ciudad.

Y además, ella había prometido no usar su magia sobre él, así que era imposible que saliera de la habitación sin que él estuviese al tanto.

Por otra parte, no iba a dormirse hasta que ella lo estuviese primero. Aunque debiera pasar los próximos días sin pegar una pestaña... o fuese necesario drogarla para poder hacerlo.

Se acostó a su lado.

El delicioso aroma a violetas invadió sus sentidos. La tersa piel de sus senos que asomaba por el amplio escote de su ropa de cama parecía llamarlo con su blancura refulgente.

La deseaba, y mucho, pues los días con Shishio alrededor habían obligado a Asiyah a reservar sus energías, reduciendo sensiblemente sus actividades amorosas, pero sabía perfectamente que si le hacía el amor, inevitablemente se dormiría con mucha facilidad.

Y aunque confiaba en que ella respetaría su acuerdo, era prudente no correr riesgos.

Frustrado y malhumorado, se revolvió en el lecho.

Asiyah, esperó a que su respiración se hiciera regular y pausada. Luego se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, para comprobar si en verdad se había dormido.

Sigo despierto, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

La voz irritada de Enishi le indicó que no sería una tarea fácil salir de la casa aquella noche.

88888888888888888888888888888

Cuando la vio esperándolo parada en la puerta del dojo, con la cara llena de ansiedad, supo que había problemas.

¡Kenshin!

Kaoru-dono...

¡Estábamos preocupados¡Oh, estas herido¡Marcas de cadenas! - ella hizo una larga pausa- No estuviste haciendo cosas extrañas por ahí afuera¿verdad?

¿Q-qué?

De todas maneras, hay alguien que esta detrás de ti. Será mejor que evites salir por un tiempo.

Kaoru-dono... ¿Dónde escuchó ...?

La policía. El Jefe envió a alguien para advertirte- Kaoru lo llevó hacia el interior- Él es el inspector asistente de la Policía Metropolitana, el señor Fujita Goro.

Es evidente por tu condición que Akamatsu te dio problemas. En verdad te debilitaste...ii

888888888888888888888888888

El lobo y el dragón luchaban ferozmente. Alternativamente, recuperaban su forma humana delante de sus ojos y cuando lo hacían las garras y los colmillos eran reemplazados por afiladas espadas.

Reconocía al dragón perfectamente. Era el Yinn de sus pesadillas. Ambas criaturas tenían ojos dorados, que refulgían en la oscuridad de la escena.

El lobo había herido al dragón-Yinn bastante severamente, pero en vez de debilitarlo, parecía haberlo fortalecido. De hecho, después de haber sido herido, el dragón había conectado devastadores golpes sobre su adversario, que colocaron a este en una posición tan maltrecha casi como la del dragón-yinn.

La velocidad de la acción era casi irreal. No hubiese sido sorprendente en un Yinn completamente adulto, pero éste no lo era, y también las habilidades de su contrincante eran notables.

Golpes que conectaban, otros que eran esquivados milimétricamente, giros, medios giros, saltos y casi vuelos en el aire, todo era ejecutado con mortal maestría...

Y no podía dejar de mirar aquella danza sangrienta se desarrollaba ante ella fascinada

88888888888888888888888888888888

Los ojos del Lobo de Mibu refulgían llenos de ira y odio, mientras se levantaba trabajosamente.

Solo estaba tratando de probar tu fuerza... Pero he cambiado de idea... ahora te mataré

Debes estar soñando- dijo el pelirrojo, con un tono helado, pero cargado de sorna- Yo soy el que debería decir eso.

La joven estaba en el suelo, casi ahogada en su propia desesperación. No podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Su amable, dulce vagabundo se había transformado en pocos minutos en un verdadero monstruo sediento de sangre. Un monstruo poderoso, fascinante, pero monstruo al fin.

Un nuevo intercambio de golpes... y la punta de la espada de Saitoh se incrustó en la pared del dojo

La próxima vez, lo que volará será tu cabeza.

¡Bastardo! No importa, ejecutaré el gatotsu aún con mi espada rota

Ya veo... Los Shinsengumi no saben cuando retirarse

La primera regla del Shinsengumi era no desviarse del camino del guerrero. Un guerrero no conoce la retirada frente al enemigoiii.

Battousai desvió la espada de su adversario con un golpe de su puño izquierdo. Saitoh quedó expuesto al golpe mortal de la espada de Battousai. El Lobo de Mibu estaba indefenso, a merced del Hitokiri

Así que los Shinsengumi eligen el honor sobre la vida... Bueno, por mí eso esta bien...

De pronto, como un rayo, el cinturón del uniforme de Saitoh, desarmó a Battousai, mientras con un veloz movimiento lo aprisionaba con la chaqueta del mismo uniforme, intentando ahorcarlo. Los papeles se habían invertido, ya que el mayor tamaño y fuerza muscular de Saitoh le auguraban la victoria.

Sin embargo Battousai se repuso inesperadamente y se deshizo de la mortal trampa de su enemigo, golpeándolo con la funda de su espada en el mentón, con tal fuerza que éste debió soltarlo.

Otra vez estaban cara a cara...

Y ese choque sería el final de la larga batalla que hacía diez años esperaba su conclusión...

¡Basta!

Y el mundo pareció congelarse en aquel instante

888888888888888888888888888888

Otra vez los sueños...

Finalmente, el cansancio ganó la partida y terminó durmiéndose antes que Enishi.

A la postre, él había vencido, porque cuando sus caricias y besos exigentes la despertaron, el sol ya se encontraba alto en el cielo.

Bien... si no podía usar las sombras de la noche como sus aliadas, tendría que actuar de día... aunque fuese mucho más difícil y riesgoso.

Aprovechó la llegada de algunos lugartenientes de Enishi con los cuales éste se reunió inmediatamente después de su arribo, para dirigirse a las caballerizas. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento de distracción.

Hizo ensillar su caballo favorito, un maravilloso ejemplar de salto, y como solía hacer varias veces a la semana, inició una cabalgata por los jardines de la residencia.

Hasta allí, todo parecía rutinario, nada fuera de lo habitual.

Todo cambió cuando se dirigió hacia los límites de la finca, los más cercanos al camino.

La cerca era alta, pero sin dudas, su caballo lo lograría, aunque seguramente necesitaría tal vez un poco de ayuda.

No podía arriesgarse a usar la magia de manera evidente a plena luz del día en un lugar con tantos humanos a la vista. Pero, si no era tan evidente...

Calculó la distancia, hizo caracolear al impetuoso potro... y lo lanzó toda carrera hacia la cerca. Como esperaba, el animal necesitó ayuda, aunque por suerte, inició el salto, sin acobardarse ante el obstáculo, como temía que pudiese suceder.

_Ahora, rumbo a la ciudad _ pensó mientras mantenía al animal a todo galope.

8888888888888888888888888888

Era simplemente imposible...

¿Cómo había logrado que el animal saltase semejante altura?

El asombro y la rabia aún la tenían temblando.

Mei Lin corrió hacia las caballerizas y tomó un animal para ella misma.

No había tiempo para avisar al amo. Si lo hacía, perdería nuevamente a la joven... y esta vez no se le escaparía.

Partió a toda velocidad, usando la entrada principal a la residencia. Ella no se arriesgaría. No era tan buena jinete como la mujer del amo...

No le costó descubrir su rastro. Se dirigía a la ciudad.

Decidió utilizar un atajo, para alcanzarla antes de que entrara a ésta y poder seguirla con facilidad.

Esta vez, la tenía.

888888888888888888888888

Localizó la casa de Huen sin problemas. Casi parecía tener un rastro de migajas invisibles que la conducían allí.

Fue la primera señal de que enfrentaría dificultades

No tenía caso esconderse.

Así como ella era capaz de sentir su presencia, él sentía la suya.

Seguramente la esperaba.

La enorme verja de hierro estaba abierta, así como la puerta de entrada de la casona, confirmando su impresión.

El sitio era diferente a los que había visitado hasta el momento.

No era una típica tienda de adivinos o vendedores de pociones. Tampoco la casucha inmunda de un hechicero nigromante.

Era una vivienda grande y lujosa, en varios aspectos similar a la que ella habitaba, pero estaba discretamente oculta tras una alta cerca y un poblado jardín, así que desde la entrada era imposible verla.

Definitivamente, su dueño era un hechicero poderoso, que no necesitaba utilizar la pantalla de las herboristerías o los baratos talismanes para el amor para esconder su verdadera profesión y el alcance de sus poderes. Seguramente atendería a personajes encumbrados... si es que en realidad necesitaba de ellos, lo cual Asiyah dudaba.

Muy pronto descubrió que la casa estaba llena de trampas.

No era extraño que fuese tan fácil penetrar en ella. Lo difícil, sin duda, era salir en una pieza...

Asiyah tomó, por primera vez desde que se encontraba en el reino de los humanos, la verdadera forma de los Yinn. Su cuerpo se tornó energía pura y un aura de fuego la envolvió. Para evitar las trampas y enfrentar a Huen era más seguro tornar a su apariencia original.

¡Ah¡Qué magnífica! Nunca había visto a una de las tuyas en persona... Será un placer tenerte... Ah... Ya imagino cuanto gozaré de ti...

Suenas demasiado confiado para ser el patético insecto que en verdad eres... humano.- le escupió las palabras con desprecio ante aquella insolencia

Se encontró cara a cara con lo que en apariencia era un risueño jovencito de no más de quince años, aunque sabía que alguien con ese poder debía pasar holgadamente el siglo de vida. Llevaba el largo cabello negro suelto sobre los hombros y lucía una rica vestimenta talar, de seda roja tornasolada, bordada con dragones dorados. Extrañamente, estos dragones parecían moverse dentro de la tela. Su rostro era extremada, engañadoramente agradable, pero sus ojos rasgados revelaban una mirada fría y escalofriantemente cruel. Sus manos, recogidas sobre su regazo, lucían larguísimas uñas, casi como garras, algunas de las cuales estaban cubiertas por fastuosas fundas de oro, al estilo de los nobles mandarines.

Por supuesto, normalmente, ni aún un poderoso hechicero sería capaz de enfrentarla, pero tenía el presentimiento de que éste le haría pasar un rato muy desagradable antes de conseguir lo que venía a buscar.

¿Comenzamos, pequeña?

Cuando quieras...

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Entró a la extraña casa, y la siguió paso por paso. El lugar parecía lleno de trampas, pero considerando que tal vez ellos esperaban que la mujercita fuese seguida, imaginó aquello como medida de protección contra su jefe y los hombres de este. De nada les servirían cuando él viniese por ellos.

Como sospechaba, la pequeña ramera acababa de encontrase con su amante.

Ella aparecía oculta tras un muchachito vestido de riquísima seda, fundas de oro cubriendo sus dedos como los nobles hacían. Seguramente ropas y oro provistos por ella con el dinero del amo...

_Estúpida ingrata_ , pensó _¡Cuantas mujeres mejores que tú darían todo por poder estar con el amo Yukishiro en un lugar menos elevado que en él te tiene a ti!_

No podía creer la idiotez de aquella mujercita. ¿Cómo podía pensar que semejante traición no iba a ser notada por el amo¿Acaso no imaginaba lo que le esperaba cuando él supiera¿Era tan tonta para pensar que ella lo tenía tan cautivo en sus redes que podría engañarlo o escapar a su ira?

Nunca se debía jugar con un hombre, porque los celos podían ser mortales. Pero cuando ese hombre era además tal vez uno de los más violentos y terribles jefes de las Tríadas, entonces una traición sobre él era simplemente un suicidio.

Posiblemente, él no la mataría. Simplemente, después de torturarla por largo rato y tal vez entregarla a sus hombres, la vendería a algún burdel del interior o de algún puerto, los de más baja catadura, hogar de las más desdichadas de las mujeres explotadas en el tráfico de cuerpos. Allí la harían adicta al opio, para que no pudiese escapar, y pasaría de mano en mano, usada por decenas de hombres cada día, hasta convertirse en un despojo humano, que terminaría siendo echado a las calles. Sus días acabarían convirtiéndose en comida para los mendigos... Una suerte peor que la muerte misericordiosa y rápida por la espada, la cuerda o el veneno, muerte por la que terminaría clamando... y nunca le sería dada.

Había oído de mujeres que habían acabado así sus días por crímenes mucho menores que el que esa mujerzuela estaba cometiendo.

_Un buen castigo para una traidora..._

Miró al muchachito con asco. Tampoco él saldría bien librado...

Ahora los tenía a ambos. Se adelantó y atacó.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el momento en que comenzaron la lucha, una sombra apareció detrás de Huen. Sin siquiera darse vuelta, y con un simple movimiento de su mano, éste envió al intruso con violencia contra la pared opuesta, y la forma cayó con un espantoso sonido a huesos rotos casi a sus pies.

No esperaba que estuvieras tan desperada como para tratar un movimiento tan estúpido como intentar distraerme con un ataque secundario de tu ayudante...

_No puedo creerlo... La estúpida vieja no solo me siguió, sino que se metió a la cueva del lobo... ¡Oh, Dios, Ahora sí estamos en problemas... _ , se dijo al descubrir que el atacante de Huen no era otra que la vieja cancerbera de Enishi, Mei Lin.

No tenía ningún afecto por la anciana, pero sabía que era confiable y eficiente, y Enishi no estaría feliz de perderla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, aunque técnicamente no estaba rompiendo su promesa, si lo hacía en la práctica.

Mei Lin no alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni lo que veían sus ojos. Esperaba haber sorprendido a dos amantes traidores en el momento de su íntima reunión, cuando sin entender como y sin haber sido tocada por mano alguna su cuerpo había sido estrellado contra la pared.

No podía moverse casi, seguramente tenía varias costillas rotas, y el dolor había entumecido todo su cuerpo. Ahora miraba directamente en los ojos de la mujer del amo, unos ojos terribles, como nunca antes había visto.

Los ojos refulgentes de un demonio. No podía ser otra cosa que un demonio, rodeado todo su cuerpo por un halo de fuego.

Bien, vieja bruja, en buen lío nos has metido- dijo Asiyah repeliendo los ataques de Huen y contraatacando a su vez.

¡Oh, eso dolió!- dijo el joven riendo- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser viejo¿O ser brujo?

Mei Lin, arreglaremos cuentas cuando salgamos de aquí, pero ahora quédate tras de mí, si quieres seguir viva.

¡Oh, pero tú sabes que no tiene oportunidad! De todas maneras, no puede salir de aquí, y acabaré con ella en cuanto te tenga a ti.

¿Sigues alardeando, insecto?

¿Alardeando?

El hechicero rió y pronunció unas palabras. Asiyah reconoció inmediatamente el lenguaje. Una lengua antigua, maldita y prohibida, de seres que su pueblo había vencido milenios atrás, no sin antes perecer por cientos de miles en sus manos.

Y se dio cuenta con horror de que acababa de ser capturada. Un lazo invisible la mantenía inmovilizada, a merced completa del hechicero, y su cuerpo regresó sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, a la más débil y vulnerable forma humana.

Te lo dije... eres mía... Por supuesto, tendré que domesticarte un poco antes de poder disfrutar de ti

¿Cómo...?

Ah... sí... Uds. creyeron que la lengua se había perdido, que solo algunos de entre Uds. conocían pocas palabras sueltas... Ah..¡ Qué equivocados! Ciertas ancianas que vivieron aquellos días la recuerdan perfectamente. Y me la enseñaron, porque sabían que vendrías por la espada...

Ahora que me tienes, maldito, no te importará decirme quienes te ayudaron y porqué sucede esto.

Asiyah miró a la anciana. Mei Lin parecía demasiado herida para ayudarla. Y Huen lo sabía, por eso no se había molestado en acabarla aún. Seguramente, él se tomaría su tiempo para eso, pensó ella, sintiendo lástima por lo que ese hombre seguramente le haría a la vieja mujer.

Ah... Eres más lenta de lo que esperaba para figurarte las cosas... No te diré quienes me ordenaron esperarte y tenderte esta trampa, porque tendrás el placer de verlas relativamente pronto, después de que me divierta un poco contigo. Luego de que las veas, ellas me prometieron que podría quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que deseara... Ah... tengo tantas ideas interesantes... Sobre todo después de ver lo que les hiciste a mis colegas... No te vendrá mal aprender un poco de... disciplina. En cuanto al por qué... Después de tantos milenios de dejar a los humanos sobre la tierra ¿Qué han hecho con ella? Es hora de librarse de una especie tan dañina... excepto de algunos fieles ayudantes como yo, claro est�, y conquistar toda la tierra¡demonios y Yinn unidos por primera vez en más de diez milenios!

¿Pero qué tenemos que ver Enishi y yo en todo esto¿Y por qué mencionas a los Yinn? Ellos jamás se unirían los demonios

¡Pequeña tonta¡ Bienvenida al mundo real! Ninguna de las tres bestias místicas que caminan la Tierra en esta parte del mundo debe despertar para convertirse en Protector, y en eso están de acuerdo Yinn y demonios. Este plan ha surgido desde el nacimiento de estos seres. Al principio, se les dieron vidas duras, se les abandonó a su suerte y sin familia, esperando que la crueldad de los humanos los matase. Tú sabes, matarlos directamente hubiera producido un desastre en nuestros reinos... Además de despertar la maldición sobre todos los responsables. Nadie deseaba arriesgarse... Cuando eso no funcionó, se los reunió con eventos que los hicieron odiarse entre sí tanto que jamás podrán unirse bajo el mismo estandarte para enfrentarnos. Su destino está echado. Ni tu tigre, Enishi, ni el Lobo ni el hombre mitad Dragón mitad Yinn sobrevivirán hasta el próximo otoño. Se matarán entre sí. Debiste haber dejado morir a tu hombre en el desierto... Su final hubiera sido menos doloroso... Debiste haber escuchado... debiste haber obedecido... Ahora orgullosa Yinniyeh, verás morir al hombre que amas y serás mi esclava, y me satisfarás en cada cosa que yo desee y te ordene que me hagas cada noche de cada día por el tiempo que yo desee, y eso será lo último que él vea y sepa antes de morir. Yo me aseguraré que así sea...

Asiyah se retorció furiosa al escuchar sus palabras y gruñó como un animal rabioso ante el pensamiento. Sus ojos dorados refulgían con una ira helada, destructiva, arrasadora. Si ella hubiese estado libre en ese instante, se dijo Huen, con esa sola mirada hubiese sido capaz de matarlo, a causa del terror que hubiese sentido. Pero ella no estaba libre. Y entonces, su rabia solo aumentaba su diversión.

El hechicero se le acercó. Con un movimiento de su mano, Asiyah quedó en el aire, brazos y piernas extendidas en cruz. Con lentitud deliberadamente cruel, buscando humillarla al extremo, Huen abrió sus ropas, dejando el frente de su cuerpo completamente a merced de sus ojos y manos. Asiyah lanzó un grito de furia salvaje al sentir las manos del hechicero recorriéndola lascivamente y deteniéndose sobre su sexo, abriéndolo, explorándolo. De pronto sintió las garras clavándose en su interior. Él estaba usando sus largas uñas para herirla en su carne más tierna. Se resistió a su boca, aún cuando él arrancaba y retorcía dolorosamente mechones de su cabello para forzarla a abrir la suya y recibir su lengua.

Te voy a hacer pagar por todo esto... Y si tocas a Enishi en alguna forma, aún de la manera más insignificante... Te juro que me pedirás a gritos que te mate... Y no lo haré por un largo, largo tiempo... Sufrirás como nadie ha sufrido sobre esta tierra.- siseó en cuanto él la soltó, pero no gritó. Nunca iba a darle el placer a aquel hombre de gozar de su sufrimiento.

¿Me estás amenazando?- Huen rió, introduciendo aún más sus garras en ella, mientras la sangre se escurría cálida entre sus dedos- No voy a tocar a tu hombre... hasta que cumpla con su tarea... Luego lo destrozaré lentamente delante de tus ojos, mientras tanto, él verá como gozo de ti ¿Aún crees que podrás alg...?-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el ataque inesperado de Mei Lin. La daga de la vieja mujer se clavó en el vientre del hombre, y aunque él logró sacársela de encima, la sorpresa del ataque y la herida en su cuerpo lo obligaron a soltar a Asiyah por un instante del control que ejercía con su hechizo.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Atacado en dos frentes y herido profundamente, el hechicero se descubrió inmerso en una situación completamente opuesta a la que había planeado y casi consumado momentos antes.

La Yinniyeh recuperó el control de la situación y redujo al hechicero a una defensa desesperada. Los ataques de ella eran tan veloces que no podía fijarla para volver a aplicarle el hechizo para capturarla. Aún así, había logrado herirla seriamente y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos cayera, debilitado.

_Todo es culpa de la vieja... Maldita perra... Si ella no me hubiera herido, la Yinniyeh jamás se hubiera soltado... Debí haberla destruido inmediatamente. Pero no le daré una segunda oportunidad_

Mei Lin vio con horror como Huen abandonaba por instante su ataque contra Asiyah y dirigía una bola de fuego azul contra ella.

Asiyah no tuvo tiempo de pensar su siguiente acción, y saltó sobre él, absorbiendo el impacto del ataque del hechicero sobre Mei Lin completamente y salvándola así de la muerte.

En el curso de la maniobra, inesperadamente, Asiyah cayó sobre él, con todo el peso de su cuerpo y lo arrojó al piso, junto a Mei Lin, que aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo en la cabeza con un candelabro que había caído cerca de ella. El brujo dejó de moverse. Delante de sus ojos, pasó de ser un jovencito, a un viejo cubierto de arrugas.

¿Esta muerto?

No, por fortuna- dijo Asiyah- Voy a deleitarme haciéndolo pagar por lo que dijo e hizo.

Ama... Estas herida...

¿Ama?- Asiyah dijo con sorna, clavando sus pupilas aún doradas en ella. El escalofrío que recorrió a la anciana fue visible para ella. - No necesito tus burlas ahora. Ayúdame con esta basura.

Ataron y amordazaron al hechicero. Asiyah fue muy cuidadosa, no podía permitirse el darle la oportunidad de volver a pronunciar las palabras con que la habían capturado. Y sus manos probaron acabadamente ser igualmente peligrosas, por lo que las inmovilizó y separó completamente.

Luego, trastabillando, atravesada por el dolor y dejando un reguero de sangre, fue al sitio que Tomoe le había indicado.

Y allí estaba.

La espada tenía una empuñadura y una funda simples, de madera lisa, sin tallar, la única peculiaridad exterior era una especie de sello con letras extrañas incrustado en el costado de la vaina.

La hoja era una historia aparte. Era delgada, de no más de dos o tres centímetros de anchura, afilada por ambos lados. Tenía caracteres chinos, pero también en por lo menos dos idiomas más, uno de ellos su propia lengua, y el otro no podía reconocerlo.

Bien podemos irnos a casa.- dijo ella finalmente, aferrando con fuerza la espada. Se sentía débil y mareada por la pérdida de sangre, el dolor, y los impactos que había recibido.

¿Qué hacemos con éste?- Mei Lin aún tenía la suficiente presencia de ánimo para abrir la boca.

Lo llevamos con nosotras.

Si lo cargamos en los caballos...

¿Quién dijo que usaríamos los caballos? No llegaríamos a dar dos pasos en las condiciones en que estamos.

¿Pero entonces, como... ?

Hay otras maneras de viajar... Ayúdame a cargarlo...

Con el último remanente de su fuerza, Asiyah abrió un portal mágico y aparecieron en la biblioteca de la mansión, ante la aterrada mirada de Mei Lin, que no comprendía como habían regresado allí.

Apenas puso un pie en su casa, Asiyah se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos fijaron su atención en un par de botas negras que se detuvieron a su lado. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían... Levantó la vista y le sonrió.

¡Hola! Traje invitados... –con tono casual, pero apenas audible, pronunció aquellas palabras, las últimas antes de desmayarse, mirando al shockeado Enishi a los ojos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mayo 14 de 1880.

El lugar, la colina llamada Kioisaka.

Okubo Toshimichi, el Director del Ministerio del Interior, tal vez el hombre más poderoso del Japón, se dirigía velozmente a una cita con su destino.

_La reunión será larga. Y aún debo ocuparme de varios asuntos en el Ministerio... Me encontraré con Himura al final de la tarde..._

Una semana atrás, había enviado al temido Miburo a probar si Himura Battousai estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a la nueva amenaza que se cernía ominosa sobre el cielo del Japón.

La prueba, aunque había finalizado casi con la mutua exterminación de ambos hombres, le había dado la primera noticia alentadora en mucho tiempo para detener ese peligro.

Aquel día tendría la respuesta de Battousai. Conocía al hombre muy bien, y confiaba en que su alto sentido del deber se impondría sobre el voto personal de no matar.

En este caso, el bien de la nación dependía de que Battousai acabara definitivamente con el terrible hombre que deseaba sumir en llamas y caos el país: Shishio Makoto.

Y eso se imponía sobre todo ideal individual.

Solo esperaba que sus egoístas amigos no tuvieran la suficiente influencia sobre el antiguo Hitokiri para impedirle cumplir con su deber hacia su patria.

Afuera, una figura de pequeña estatura acortaba las distancias hacia el carruaje, con paso veloz.

Seguramente aceptará... - murmuró el hombre para sí- No... debe hacerlo. Si Himura no actúa...

La figura había alcanzado al coche en movimiento y se había subido al estribo.

...el país será destruido- continuó su pensamiento en voz alta el hombre sentado en el interior del carruaje.

La puerta del coche se abrió de repente y el rostro de un muchacho se asomó por ella.

Los muertos no necesitan preocuparse por el futuro del país.- Seta Soujirou acalló los gritos de Okubo con una mano firmemente apretada contra su boca, mientras sonreía- Tengo un mensaje de parte de Shishio-sama " Fue una buena idea enviar a Himura Battousai para asesinarme, pero al fin de cuentas será un intento estéril. Este país será mío, de todas formas."

Soujirou sacó una daga de entre su ropas y la clavó en el corazón de Okubo, matándolo en el acto.

Afuera, un grupo de personas armadas detenía y rodeaba el carruaje. Se oyeron gritos partiendo de los hombres.

¡Soy el samurai Shimada Ichirou de la provincia de Ishikawa!

¡Yo soy Chou Tsurahide de la misma provincia¡Okubo, truhán, preparate para responder por tus crímenes!

Tras una corta lucha, los cuerpos de los cocheros cayeron sin vida del pescante.

¡Perfecto¡Los hombres de Okubo ya no son molestia¡Vamos!- ordenó Shimada, que parecía dirigir el grupo

Está ...está muerto...- dijo uno de los hombres, cuando al abrir la puerta del coche el cuerpo de Okubo se desplomó a sus pies

Alguien se nos adelantó...- dijo otro de los siete hombres

¿Qué sucedió¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- había un tinte de confusión entre aquellos samurai

Ya enviamos las amenazas de muerte a los periódicos...

Shimada se adelantó y hundió su espada en el cuerpo inerme.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó Chou turbado ante las acciones de su compañero

No importa lo que en verdad sucedió. No hay testigos. Así que hemos sido nosotros quienes matamos a Okubo

Rato después, una multitud horrorizada se reunía en el lugar.

Himura Kenshin contemplaba lo ocurrido y trataba de reunir información de los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le dijo casi en un susurro:

Si no desea morir también, por su propio bien no desafíe a Shishio-sama.

Cuando Kenshin giró para enfrentar al dueño de la voz, ya no había nadie allí.

_Shishio Makoto_ , pensó Kenshin.

Sólo había una elección posible.iv

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La elegante mujer deslizó la capucha de su capa sobre sus hombros mientras observaba a su alrededor

El interior de la cabaña era tan humilde y austero como el exterior.

Antes de que encontrara un lugar donde sentarse a esperar al dueño del lugar, la puerta se abrió, recortando la sombra de una alta figura.

Ah... llegaste antes de lo que esperaba...

Comenzó antes de lo que suponía...

¿Cómo están las cosas en China?

No lucen muy prometedoras.

Él ya esta en camino.

¿Qué harás?

Veré que han hecho los años con su espíritu. Luego, tomaré mi decisión.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, que la dama rompió.

¿ No vas a convidarme con un poco de tu buen sake? En verdad que el ser un ermitaño ha dañado permanentemente tu urbanidad y cortesía...

¡Ah, calla mujer! Con el esposo que conseguiste, deberías estar acostumbrada...

Deberías ver cuan domesticado está en la intimidad de nuestra casa... - rió ella- Pero no he venido a eso. Debemos planificar nuestras acciones. Se avecinan días muy difíciles. El enemigo esta actuando cada vez más osadamente. Y no solo no hemos podido detener su avance sino que han ganado terreno.

Te dije que ponías demasiadas esperanzas en los eventos de China... La gente del continente nunca ha sido demasiado inteligente para descubrir las cosas. Solo son más que nosotros, pero el número no tiene que ver con el genio.

Paciencia. Aún no los descartes. Estoy segura de que hallaremos el modo de que las cosas salgan como deben.

A veces la mejor defensa es un ataque. Creo que no solo deberíamos desecharlos, sino directamente eliminarlos y contar sólo con lo que ya tenemos. Si las cosas se salen de control, ellos podrían ser malas noticias.

¡No! Deben trabajar los cuatro unidos, y la chica de Tokio debe ser entrenada y alistada también. De hecho, la he estado estudiando y hay al menos otro prospecto interesante para sumar. De hecho, tal vez sea más interesante que la otra chica, pero desafortunadamente los lazos que estableció con él son de amistad solamente. En cambio con la otra...

Confío en tu juicio. Sabes que no me gusta salir de aquí. No tendría la paciencia de seguirlas o estudiarlas.

Ah... pero en algún punto deberás entrenarlas...

Un genio como yo no pierde el tiempo con principiantes. Envíamelas cuando estén suficientemente preparadas. No tengo edad ya para lidiar con niños y malcriados.

Date un poco de crédito.

Mira lo que sucedió la última vez que traté con un niño obstinado y caprichoso...

No te eches la culpa. Él tomó sus decisiones.

Pero era mi responsabilidad que comprendiera las enseñanzas... Se fue porque no supe enseñarle...

No tiene caso... Hace casi quince años que te echas la culpa de lo ocurrido. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación en más de una oportunidad desde entonces, y no ha servido de nada. ¡Ah! Basta ya con el pasado. Hay que pensar en el futuro.

De acuerdo... Empecemos.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N de la A:

Seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de quien es el hombre que habla con la dama en la última escena...

Pero... ¿quien será la dama? A Uds...¿quien les parece que puede ser? Los escucho...

* * *

i Todo este diálogo pertenece al manga. Vol. 7 ep. 51

ii Manga Vol. 7 ep.. 52.

iii Manga vol 7 ep.54

iv Escena basada libremente en los acontecimientos narrados en la traducción del manga Vol 7, ep. 56


End file.
